Le Syndrome de Stockholm : traduction
by White Assassin
Summary: Edward Elric savait que les homonculus en avaient après lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que l'un d'eux le haïssait à n'en plus pouvoir et serait capable de tout pour le faire souffrir, jusqu'à l'éloigner de tout ce qu'il connaissait... YAOI RoyEd, Edvy
1. Chapitre I

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'espagnol de **Lady Lileni**.

**Genre** : Angst – Drama – Yaoi

**Résumé** : Edward Elric savait que les homonculus en avaient après lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que l'un d'eux le haïssait à n'en plus pouvoir et serait capable de tout pour le faire souffrir, jusqu'à l'éloigner de tout ce qu'il connaissait... YAOI RoyEd, EnvyEd et qui sait si ce sera tout.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voici donc une fanfic à l'origine en espagnol, que j'ai pris le temps de traduire pour vous la faire découvrir. Ceci dit, comme mon projet est de rendre accessibles aux français toutes les fanfics anglaises et espagnoles, mon travail n'est qu'une pépite sur un cookie xp. Enfin... J'ai calculé, me faudrait à peu près 80 ans...! ;D Si, d'ici là, ils n'en rajoutent pas d'autres x) Mais j'ai la foi...! …... Ou pas.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;p J'ai déjà traduit tous les chapitres disponibles de cette fanfic. La publication se fera donc relativement rapidement, vous n'aurez pas à attendre de trop :) Si ça, c'est pas chouette .o.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Je publie finalement quelque chose qui me fait plaisir. De plus, ce sera aussi mon premier yaoi et mon premier « Angst » (mon premier tout xD). J'espère seulement que ça vous plaira, mais je vous préviens déjà que dans cette fic, il y aura de tout : de la violence, de la torture, probablement des viols et du sexe. Ce ne sera pas une fic pour les personnes sensibles car je serai très cruelle pour le pauvre Edo U.U Vous êtes avertis._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont à Hiromu Arakawa. La fic est basée sur l'histoire de l'anime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I :<strong>_

Cette journée avait été particulièrement épuisante pour le jeune Edward Elric. Une fois de plus il s'était rendu dans le bureau du colonel Mustang pour essayer d'obtenir la permission dont il avait besoin pour se rendre dans l'Est, mais à nouveau, la réponse de Roy avait été négative :

« Pas question, Fullmetal. Tu as du travail ici et l'Est est à présent une zone dangereuse », lui avait répondu avec sérieux le colonel.

« Colonel, je dois y aller, c'est important! » lui avait crié Ed, laissant apparaître clairement son point de vue.

« Écoute nabot (Qui est-ce que tu traites d'avorton microscopique, bordel?) ne me prends pas la tête, d'accord?

- J'insiste, Colonel! Si vous ne me laissez pas y aller, je rédigerai un rapport expliquant que vous gênez mes recherches », l'avait menacé le Fullmetal Alchemist, on ne peut plus furieux.

C'en avait été déjà trop pour les nerfs de Roy, qui s'était levé de sa chaise si vite qu'elle en était tombée au sol avec fracas. Edward dut reculer involontairement.

« Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, vous resterez ici puisque votre colonel vous l'ordonne, compris?

- T'es rien qu'un enfoiré, Mustang », avait marmonné Edward avant de lui tourner le dos et de marcher jusqu'à la porte.

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est pour ton bien, Fullmetal? »

La voix du colonel avait parue si triste qu'Edward fit volte face, surpris. Roy était retourné s'asseoir sur sa chaise et enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. De suite, la rage de l'enfant s'atténua un peu.

« Colonel, vous savez quelle est ma mission dans cette vie, vous savez que je n'y renoncerai pas. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à me mettre constamment des bâtons dans les roues?

- Parce que tu es un enfant, Edward, et moi un adulte...

- Ne recommencez pas à nouveau avec ce beau discours comme quoi les adultes doivent protéger les enfants! » s'était exclamé Edward, retrouvant un peu de sa mauvaise humeur.

Roy avait levé les yeux et ses iris noirs, perçants, se heurtèrent à ceux dorés, d'Edward.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas que si je ne te vois pas comme ça, ça ne fera que compliquer les choses? »

Edward s'était à nouveau tourné en direction de la porte et avait déclaré tandis qu'il l'ouvrait :

« Non, je ne le comprends pas, Colonel.

- Parce que tu es un enfant, Edward, parce que tu es un enfant. »

Edward était ensuite sorti du bureau en claquant la porte. Il était si furieux qu'il manqua de heurter son frère à l'entrée du QG. Il s'excusa et, avant que son frère ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas, il s'appliqua à dissimuler sa colère. Pour fuir l'interrogatoire d'Alphonse, le jeune garçon expliqua qu'il était épuisé et se dirigea jusqu'au petit appartement qu'il avait loué, sous les yeux surpris de son frère.

Edward entra dans l'appartement et se lança sur le lit, découragé. « Maudit colonel de pacotille! Il se prend pour qui? Bon sang! Imbécile! Crétin!... Si je ne te vois pas comme ça, ça ne fera que compliquer les choses? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, ça, bordel? Imbécile de Roy! »

* * *

><p>Au même moment que tout ceci se passait, une réunion secrète avait lieu dans le repaire souterrain des homonculi. Lust, Glutonny, Sloth, Wrath, Envy et leur chef, Dante, discutaient d'un sujet très important à leurs yeux :<p>

« Le temps presse, nous devons faire en sorte qu'Edward Elric termine la pierre pour nous au plus tôt », disait Dante avec sérieux.

« Capturons-le et obligeons-le à la transmuter! » s'exclama Envy avec un sourire malveillant.

« Ça ne servira à rien, il ne la fera certainement pas pour nous », intervint Lust, plus sensée.

« Alors torturons-le jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Je me charge de ça.

- Non. Lust a raison, nous devons trouver quelque chose de mieux. »

« Et si nous séquestrions son frère? » Proposa Sloth.

« Greed a déjà essayé et n'a pas réussi », leur rappela Lust.

« Mais nous, nous sommes plus et mieux préparés que lui », dit Sloth avec son calme habituel.

« Moi, je préfère l'idée d'Envy », intervint Wrath pour la première fois.

« Non! » Coupa Dante. « Pour l'instant nous les laisserons libres, puisqu'eux-mêmes cherchent une façon de créer la Pierre Philosophale. Mais nous n'avons que peu de temps, il faudra donc les guider un peu. Sloth, parle avec Pride pour qu'il fasse en sorte d'envoyer les frères Elric à l'Est, où il y a des révoltes. Ce sera le scénario parfait pour créer la pierre.

- Dante-sama, tout serait plus rapide si nous les capturions et...! » l'interrompit alors Envy, incapable de se taire plus longtemps.

« Laisse de côté tes désirs de vengeance Envy, ne m'oblige pas à te punir, l'avertit Dante d'un ton glacial.

- Mais moi, je veux le voir souffrir! Je veux voir comment la vie de ce nabot s'éteint devant mes yeux et entre mes mains!

- Peut-être que lorsqu'il aura créé la pierre, Dante-sama te le permettra », intervint Lust avec un sourire, amusée de voir Envy ainsi, furieux et frustré.

« Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps! Je ne supporte pas de penser que ce nabot soit de son sang!

- Envy! Dante se leva, visiblement furieuse. « Je t'_interdis_ de tuer Edward Elric jusqu'à ce que je te l'ordonne. »

Envy voulait répliquer mais il dût se mordre la langue sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait de se passer s'il contrariait son chef. Finalement, il laissa échapper un cri d'impuissance et sortit de la salle de très mauvaise humeur. Tandis qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur qui l'amènerait à la surface, il prit une décision.

« D'accord, je ne le tuerai pas », susurra-t-il avec un sourire sadique, « Mais personne ne m'a interdit de m'amuser un peu avec lui... Prépare-toi, Edward Elric! »

* * *

><p>Alphonse marchait dans la rue, attristé. Quelle était cette chose qui préoccupait son frère? se demandait-il tandis qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans une boîte de conserve vide. Le plus jeune avait décidé de faire un tour pour ne pas retourner de suite chez lui, histoire de laisser le temps à Edward de se calmer. Pourquoi Edward sortait-il toujours si énervé du bureau du Colonel Mustang? Selon lui, le colonel était pourtant une personne sérieuse, peut-être un peu froide, mais au final, il s'inquiétait pour eux, et visiblement, son frère ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.<p>

« Alphonse-kun! » S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Alphonse se tourna pour voir le lieutenant Ross qui arrivait à sa hauteur en courant. Elle passa ensuite devant lui et le salua d'un geste de la main.

« Bonjour, Ross-san, bien qu'il fasse déjà déjà nuit », commenta l'armurée avec son amabilité et son insouciance habituelles. Cependant, l'expression inquiète de la femme le fit changer de ton : « Que se passe-t-il?

- Un message urgent est arrivé de Resembool », l'informa la brune avec rapidité. « Mademoiselle Winry Rockbell sollicite votre présence et celle de votre frère au plus vite.

- Winry? Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? » Le ton d'Alphonse sonna très ému et anxieux.

« Elle ne nous a pas donné de renseignements concrets. Elle nous a seulement dit qu'elle avait besoin de votre présence parce qu'apparemment, une certaine Pinako avait eu un accident.

- Pinako-san! Oh, non, c'est pas vrai! » S'exclama l'armure vide.

« Edward-kun a déjà été informé et est parti de suite pour Resembool », continua Ross.

« Quoi? Il est parti sans moi? » S'étonna Alphonse.

« Le message paraissait si urgent qu'il est partit de suite et m'a demandé de vous avertir. J'ai tout préparé pour que vous puissiez prendre le train qui part d'ici dans une demie-heure », expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant le billet de train.

Alphonse murmura à peine un remerciement tandis qu'il partait en courant jusqu'à la gare, le cœur noué, pour ainsi dire. Il savait qu'il fallait un jour entier pour arriver à Resembool depuis Central, et il était très inquiet à propos de la santé de la grand-mère Pinako. Pourvu qu'elle ne fût pas...

Il devait se dépêcher.

* * *

><p>Edward avait décidé de prendre une douche froide pour se relaxer, ne cessant de penser aux paroles de Mustang. L'eau ruisselait le long de son épaule avec lenteur, et retombait sur son bras et sa jambe métalliques bruyamment, l'empêchant d'entendre quoi ce que fût d'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il ferma le robinet et sortit de la douche tandis qu'il attrapait une serviette pour se sécher. Il enfila un short bleu et une chemise blanche dépourvue de manches, prêt à se coucher dès qu'il sortirait de la salle de bain. Il essuya avec vigueur ses cheveux dorés pour ensuite les nouer en une tresse, puis sortit.<p>

« Al? Al? Tu es là? » Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Mais personne ne répondit, et le jeune garçon commença à s'inquiéter un peu. Ça faisait déjà pas mal de temps que la nuit était tombée et Al n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer tard à la maison, ni de déambuler par ci par là tout seul. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et jeta un vague regard par la fenêtre. Ils se trouvaient au dernier étage d'un immeuble qui en comportait cinq, suffisamment isolés pour pouvoir mener secrètement leurs recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale. Il soupira, espérant que son frère allait bien.

Tout à coup, avant qu'il ait le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait ou de réagir, quelqu'un lui saisit l'épaule et lui donna un puissant coup, le faisant se retourner et le planquant brutalement dos contre la vitre, le laissant désorienté l'espace de quelques secondes. Immédiatement, il sentit que quelqu'un se rapprochait très près de lui, l'immobilisant complètement en plaçant une de ses jambes entre celles d'Edward, les séparant, et saisissant avec force son bras métallique tandis que l'autre bras de l'inconnu s'interposait entre la fenêtre et lui, sur son épaule.

« T-toi...

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, nabot », lança dans un rire la voix cruelle d'Envy, qui souriait de manière bien visible.

Edward trembla. L'homonculus l'avait attrapé lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins et avait sa garde relâchée. Son cerveau travaillait à cent à l'heure pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation, mais sans succès. Et le sourire malveillant d'Envy ne faisait rien d'autre qu'accroître son inquiétude. La seule chose qui vient à l'esprit du Fullmetal fut de gagner du temps.

« Ouais, ça fait pas mal de temps... Même si je ne peux pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir de te voir.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu peux être cruel, nabot! » ironisa l'homonculus sans cessé de sourire, amusé.

« Ne m'appelle pas nabot, enfoiré! » Cria Ed, hors de ses gonds. Même la crainte n'était pas capable de le calmer lorsque quelqu'un le taquinait à propos de sa taille. « Et barre-toi de là, abruti! »

Mais Envy ne bougea pas, souriant simplement de plus belle et approchant son visage de celui du plus jeune.

« Ça te dérange que je sois si proche, nabot? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle au creux de son oreille.

Edward devint complètement rouge et commença à s'agiter pour essayer de lui échapper. Envy resta immobile, et écarta avec plus de force le bras en acier de l'alchimiste pour éviter qu'il ne pût le bouger et joindre ses paumes, conscient qu'ensuite, l'enfant utiliserait son alchimie contre lui. Puisqu'Edward ne renonçait pas à sa tentative désespérée de lui échapper, l'homonculus dût prendre une mesure drastique.

« Cesse de t'agiter tout de suite. »

D'un brusque mouvement, il brisa le bras métallique, le laissant tomber, inutilisable, contre le flanc du jeune garçon.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Avec un bras inutilisable, ses possibilités d'utiliser l'alchimie se réduisaient considérablement : il se retrouvait complètement piégé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, homonculus? » Demanda-t-il, se calmant comme il pouvait et le regardant d'un air haineux et froid. « Parce que si c'est encore une fois pour me parler de la pierre...

- Qui se préoccupe de cette stupide pierre? Certainement pas moi, Fullmetal.

- Mais alors... »

Les yeux violets d'Envy luisirent d'une telle méchanceté qu'Edward trembla involontairement. Envy se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, exerçant une pression avec sa jambe sur les siennes, l'obligeant à demeurer dans cette posture contraignante. Gardant encore une de ses mains sur le mur, sur l'épaule d'Edward, il rapprocha l'autre de sa joue, la caressant avec lenteur et provocant chez le jeune garçon un autre tremblement.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement... » susurra-t-il tandis qu'il approchait sa bouche de l'oreille d'Edward. « Les mêmes yeux, la même chevelure, la même odeur... Tu es pareil, c'est indiscutable.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles. » La voix de l'alchimiste sonna faible et tremblante.

« Tu n'es pas son fils en vain », continuait de murmurer Envy sans lui prêter attention. « Et ce que moi je veux savoir, c'est si tu lui ressembles pour d'autres choses... Tes cris de douleur sonneront pareil? » L'homonculus paraissait se parler à lui-même à voix haute au lieu de s'adresser à Edward. Le jeune garçon sursauta en entendant une telle question, et celle qui la suivit : « Peut-être ressentirai-je, moi, le même plaisir à te torturer toi qu'en le torturant lui? »

La main qui caressait la joue du Fullmetal cessa tout à coup de le faire, appliquant tant de force lorsqu'elle revint qu'elle laissa quatre profondes coupures sur le visage du jeune garçon, qui commencèrent à saigner rapidement et arrachèrent à Edward un cri, davantage de surprise que de douleur.

Edward déglutit et recommença à s'agiter, conscient des plans d'Envy.

La main de l'homonculus se referma comme une griffe sur le cou de sa victime et lui arracha tout son air d'un seul coup. Edward haleta et essaya de ne pas crier de douleur à cause des ongles qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa gorge. Il y avait une lueur de folie dans les yeux d'Envy et quelque chose dans son rire fit que le sang d'Ed se glaça à l'intérieur de ses veines.

« Lâche-moi! » Criailla Edward à moitié asphyxié. « Tu perds ton temps... Mon frère viendra ensuite et alors...

- Ahaha! Ton petit frère adoré ne débarquera pas ici, sois-en sûr. », railla Envy, commençant à soulever Edward du sol d'une seule main. Sa forcé était surhumaine. « Je me suis assuré qu'il disparaisse de la carte pour au moins deux jours. Tu es tout à moi pour ce laps de temps. Ça ne te semble pas tout simplement merveilleux? » déclara-t-il finalement, se moquant du petit blond.

Et se fut à ce moment qu'Edward Elric commença à paniquer.

Il lutta pour amener de l'air dans ses poumons, gigota autant qu'il put mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. Envy, qui au départ, n'avait pas pensé tuer le jeune garçon, mais seulement s'amuser un peu avec lui, se heurtait à la haine et la folie qui le dominaient complètement. Il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter même s'il savait que si cet enfant mourrait, il y avait la possibilité que Dante le tue pour avoir désobéi à un de ses ordres directs. Toutefois, il se rendit compte qu'à cet instant, il s'en fichait complètement. C'était sans importance. La vengeance était si douce...

Edward commençait à perdre la vision et sentait que sa vie s'éteignait peu à peu. Il voyait que l'homonculus était comme possédé, avec les yeux exorbités et le visage déformé par un rictus terrifiant. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, il profita que son agresseur fût distrait pour lever son bras valide et le rapprocher avec lenteur de sa paume mécanique. Un tout petit peu plus...

La main d'Edward frôla la paume de métal et le jeune garçon s'empressa de la poser sur la vitre. Un éclair bleuté détourna l'attention d'Envy, mais trop tard.

Des dizaines d'aiguilles aiguisées en verre surgirent, entourant Edward, et obligèrent l'homonculus à le lâcher. Edward réagit rapidement : il claqua à nouveau ses mains l'une contre l'autre, mais sur le sol cette fois-ci.

Une énorme masse pointue en forme de conne traversa le corps de l'homonculus.

L'expression d'Envy, qui était apparemment mort, passa d'une joie folle à une grimace de surprise tandis que le sang jaillissait de sa bouche et coulait le long du pic. Mais Edward savait qu'il était loin d'avoir tué son agresseur, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne mettrait que quelques instants à se régénérer grâce à l'action de la pierre rouge.

Edward se releva par à-coups et, haletant, s'éloigna comme il put de la chambre, jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Son unique chance était qu'il puisse atteindre celle-ci avant qu'Envy ne se régénère. Cependant, il n'avait pas atteint la poignée qu'il sentit un puissant coup dans son dos qui l'envoya au sol où il s'étala de tout son long.

Une voix glaciale teintée de rage lança dans son dos : « Ça, ça ne m'a pas plût du tout, nabot. »

Edward essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur son bras valide mais une forte douleur aux lombaires l'en empêcha et lui fit lâcher un cri étouffé. Envy rigola tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement de lui, se plaçant ensuite accroupi à ses côtés et tirant la tresse blonde du jeune garçon pour l'obliger, douloureusement, à lever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ça m'a fait mal, et pas qu'un peu. Ça t'es jamais arrivé de te faire empaler le ventre, pas vrai? C'est un peu comme ça. »

Envy retourna le petit corps d'Edward pour le mettre face à lui, et le redresser un peu et lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Edward étouffa un autre cri et ouvrit de grands yeux. Tout l'air s'échappa de ses poumons et il sentit comme une traînée de sang couler au coin de sa bouche.

« Je t'avais sous-estimé, j'ai pensé qu'en te brisant le bras, ça suffirait », continuait Envy tandis que l'enfant essayait de se remettre du coup. « Mais tu n'es rien sans ton alchimie, pas vrai, nabot?

- Ne... M'appelle pas... Nabot... » haleta Edward.

Envy laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« T'as une grande gueule alors que tu es si petit, Edo-kun », reconnut-il sans cesser de rire. « Même si, comme je te l'ai dit : tu n'es rien sans ton alchimie. Auras-tu autant de cran sans ça? » Lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'il levait l'automail à présent inutile.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent en comprenant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et il essaya de hurler pour l'en empêcher, mais l'homonculus ne s'en soucia guère.

D'un grand coup, il arracha à la racine l'implant de l'alchimiste.

« AAAAAH! » hurla le plus jeune de toutes ses forces lorsqu'une vague d'intense douleur parcourut tout son corps, le faisant tomber de nouveau au sol.

Envy ricana d'une véritable cruauté tandis qu'il lançait l'implant au-dessus de lui pour l'attraper ensuite au vol et regarder Edward de haut, avec mépris.

« Voyons-voir ce que tu fais sans ça, maintenant, « Fullmetal ». »

Edward serra les dents avec forces pour s'empêcher de crier à nouveau. A présent, il était complètement sans défenses, toutes ses chances de s'échapper venaient de disparaître. En sentant la peur parcourir son corps comme jamais auparavant, il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de nier au reste du monde était vrai, le mur d'autosuffisance qui s'était construit s'écroulait, la vérité le frappa comme une masse, il ne pouvait nier la réalité. Il était un enfant. Edward Elric n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant de quinze ans qui se donnait des airs d'adultes. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été stupide de se croire au dessus des autres parce qu'il possédait quelque chose qu'eux n'avaient pas : il avait l'alchimie. Mais... A quoi lui servait-elle à présent? Envy avait raison : il n'était rien sans son alchimie... Juste un enfant sans défenses avec de grands airs.

Et la panique, la peur et l'horreur s'emparèrent de lui. Il cria de façon hystérique quand Envy le souleva et le heurta contre le mur. Il appela à l'aide lorsque les poings de l'homonculus tombèrent sur lui et pleura de terreur lorsqu'il fut projeté au sol et qu'Envy s'acharna davantage à le rouer de coups.

L'ancien Edward se serait obligé à contenir les cris, son orgueil l'aurait fait rester insensible aux coups qui le firent tomber, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de donner à son ennemi la satisfaction de le voir l'implorer pour sa vie. Mais le nouveau Edward pensait à cela et ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'en vouloir d'avoir été si stupide. Il ne pouvait surmonter la douleur, il ne pouvait cesser de pleurer, il ne pouvait cesser de supplier...

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il était un enfant, il lui restait encore trop de choses à vivre, à expérimenter, à voir.

Et ceci fut la dernière chose qu'Envy vit se refléter dans ses yeux dorés avant de lui administrer un puissant coup de pied dans la tête qui le fit s'évanouir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	2. Chapitre II

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voici la suite, rapidement, comme promis :) -c'est ça l'avantage d'avoir tout traduit avant xp-

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur <strong>: _Bonjour à nouveau. Oui, je le sais, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas actualisé cette fic. Mais comprenez-moi, en plus d'un mois (je ne sais pas si ça ne fait pas déjà deux), j'ai seulement eu 2 reviews T.T Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé les leurs : vous êtes ce qui m'a poussée à publier un nouveau chapitre. Sérieusement, si quelqu'un lit ceci, qu'il me donne son opinion, même si c'est pour me faire une critique acerbe, parce que à quoi ça serve que j'écrive si personne ne lit?_

_Ce chapitre est plus de l'angoisse qu'autre chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai déjà tout écrit jusqu'au cinquième comme vous le savez... Soyez gentils avec moi et je publierai rapidement!_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre II :<strong>_

Roy était de mauvaise humeur. Le récent accrochage qu'il avait eu avec le jeune Fullmetal lui avait fait perdre patience. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide? Comment pouvait-il penser que la seule chose qu'il voulait était de s'interposer entre ses recherches et lui? Cet espèce de stupide nabot ne comprenait pas que tout le monde se préoccupait de lui! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter la vérité? : Il était un enfant et devait se comporter comme tel et cesser de jouer au héros.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette altercation tandis qu'il se promenait en se rendant chez lui après la tombée de la nuit. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé entrevoir ses sentiments de cette manière ce matin, mais grâce à Dieu, il semblait qu'Ed n'eût pas comprit l'insinuation.

Il soupira. Il se sentait terriblement mal à cause des choses qu'il avait dites au jeune garçon, surtout pour l'avoir appelé nabot alors qu'il savait à quel point ça l'agaçait. Il sourit intérieurement : ça lui plaisait de voir le visage furieux d'Edward dans ce genre de situations et de voir comment il sortait de ses gonds sous le coup de la colère. Cependant, ce n'était pas bien, il le savait. Ce n'était pas bien qu'il l'insultât juste pour voir ce visage; ce n'était pas bien qu'il pensât que lorsqu'il était en rogne, c'était vraiment amusant; ce n'était pas correct qu'en plus de le voir en colère, il souhaitât le voir sourire de cette façon si joyeuse : ce n'était pas bien que chaque matin, il se levât avec l'idée de pouvoir voir à nouveau ses yeux dorés; ce n'était pas bien qu'il pensât que le voir les cheveux lâchés serait agréable alors qu'il était supposé se contenter de lui donner des ordres.

En définitive, il n'était pas correct de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Il avait essayé de nier, il avait essayé de sortir avec d'autres gens pour l'oublier. Néanmoins, il demeurait impossible d'effacer son visage de son esprit lorsqu'il embrassait une autre personne ou de désirer que ses bras étreignissent le petit alchimiste au lieu d'une inconnue.

Même malgré ça, il reniait ses propres sentiments avec l'unique argument qu'il possédait : Edward était un enfant et lui un adulte, avec quatorze ans de plus. Edward avait le droit de sortir avec des gens de son âge, de tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille comme lui et de vivre de nouvelles expériences. Edward ne rendrait pas à Roy ses sentiments...

Car Roy était amoureux de lui.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de le nier et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'observer de loin et essayer de le protéger. C'était la seule chose qu'il demandait. Et la seule qu'Edward s'entêtait à lui refuser.

Sans savoir comment, il s'aperçut que ses pieds l'avaient amené jusqu'au porche de l'appartement des frères Elric. Il maudit ses propres extrémités pour l'avoir trahi de cette façon-là et soupira.

« Puisque je suis ici, je pourrais monter m'excuser », murmura-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte du palier.

Il monta à pas lents les interminables escaliers qui le menaient jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble où vivait son subordonné. Évidemment, si ce que voulaient les deux frères étaient effrayer les visiteurs, ils avaient réussi : rien qu'en regardant les cinq étages d'escaliers sans ascenseur faisait que la majorité des gens se demandaient s'il était vraiment si urgent de les voir. Cependant, Roy s'arma de courage et monta lentement.

Il fut étonné de découvrir à quel point l'édifice était mal conçu, voire carrément en ruines. Les logements ne semblaient pas être habités, puisque la majorité des portes étaient condamnées par des planches en bois. Le Fullmetal n'était-il pas assez payé pour se permettre un meilleur appartement?

Quand il arriva au quatrième étage, il commença à entendre des murmures qui lui confirmèrent qu'il s'approchait enfin de l'appartement d'Edward. Il continua à monter tandis qu'il essayait d'écouter ce qu'il se passait. Il lui parut entendre un coup sourd, suivit d'une succession d'autres coups plus faibles et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte il put discerner à la perfection quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

Un cri. Un cri d'agonie qui était indiscutablement poussé par Edward.

Sans attendre une seconde, et se laissant emporter par une force soudainement créée par la peur, il se jeta contre la vieille porte de bois en criant :

« Fullmetal! FULLMETAL! »

La porte céda finalement sous les charges et s'ouvrit, sortant de ses gonds. Roy entra en toute hâte, juste à temps pour entendre le fracas du verre brisé et voir une silhouette obscure s'enfuir de la scène. Mustang courut jusqu'à la fenêtre brisée pour voir l'intrus, mais il avait complètement disparu.

Ce fut ensuite, lorsqu'il se retourna, qu'il découvrit Edward.

« Edward! » Un cri désespéré sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il courrait à lui et s'agenouillait aux côtés du jeune garçon inconscient, le prenant dans ses bras et le relevant à moitié. « Edward, répond! Edward! »

L'horreur frappa les yeux du colonel en vérifiant son état. Il avait des meurtrissures sur tout le corps, plusieurs côtes cassées et de nombreuses égratignures. Le moignon du jeune garçon saignait, compte tenu de la brusquerie avec laquelle on lui avait arraché l'implant de métal, quelques marques laides et saignantes entouraient son cou, il avait la lèvre inférieure coupée et son nez saignait. Ce qui semblait être le pire était une plaie sur la partie supérieure de la tête qui saignait de manière notable et teintait de rouge les cheveux blonds d'Edward.

Roy ne savait que faire mais la peur de perdre Edward l'amena à agir instinctivement. La première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, soupirant, rassuré, en les entendant, lents, mais constants. Puis, il sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et l'approcha de la blessure qu'Ed avait à la tête pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il se mit à lui tapoter légèrement les joues pour lui faire reprendre conscience, ce qui réussit finalement après quelques minutes.

Edward ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et Roy put lire en eux durant un instant la terreur, la peur, que le jeune garçon avait ressenties quelques instants avant de s'évanouir. Il cria et s'agita violemment dans les bras de Roy, emporté par une folie momentanée.

« Non, ça suffit! Lâche-moi! Laisse moi! Ne me tue pas! NE ME TUE PAS!

- Calme-toi Fullmetal, s'il-te-plait », tenta le colonel, mais Edward ne l'écoutait pas.

Puis Roy fit quelque chose de soudain, sans même penser aux conséquences; il s'en moquait.

Il étreignit Edward de toutes ses forces, maintenant la tête du jeune garçon contre son torse, lui susurrant à l'oreille des paroles de soutien.

« Calme toi, moi, je suis là. C'est fini, tu es sauvé. »

Edward cessa de s'agiter de suite et se laissa porter par cette étreinte dont il avait tant besoin. Puis, il commença à pleurer.

Il pleura de soulagement en voyant que tout était fini, il pleura de peur, de douleur, de rage. Sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il fût son colonel, il se laissa aller contre son épaule, pleurant amèrement. Roy le laissa faire, caressant avec douceur ses cheveux ébouriffés et ensanglantés, l'étreignant de plus en plus fort, mais sans lui faire mal. Il lui paraissait si petit, si inoffensif et craintif qu'il faillit se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement face à une telle expression de douleur de la part de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus.

« Qui? » demanda-t-il seulement.

Edward trembla dans ses bras et pleura davantage. Roy s'en voulut de lui avoir demandé, mais une sensation de haine, de fureur et de désirs de vengeance s'emparait de tout son corps. Il désirait savoir qui avait fait cela à son petit protégé. Il devait le savoir pour pouvoir aller le trouver et le tuer.

Il réitéra sa question en insistant davantage et Edward s'écarta un peu de son torse pour capter son regard. Roy vit les larmes tracer des sillons sur ses joues et se mêler au sang. Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. De la main, le colonel lui caressa l'épaule pour lui donner du courage et le consoler. Finalement, le plus jeune des alchimistes baissa ses yeux dorés et murmura à voix si basse que s'en était presque inaudible :

« Cet homonculus... Envy... »

Edward retourna se réfugier contre le torse de son supérieur. Roy avait déjà un nom. Il se jura à lui-même que dès qu'Edward serait hors de danger et remis sur pieds, il chercherait ce bâtard et le massacrerait pour avoir fait ça au jeune garçon. Il le jura sur sa vie.

Mustang prit précautionneusement Edward dans ses bras, qui blottit sa tête contre le torse de l'Alchimiste de Feu et le porta jusqu'au lit de sa chambre. Quand il le laissa sur ce dernier, notant que le jeune garçon faisait son possible pour ne pas se séparer de lui, Edward s'empressa de serrer l'oreiller contre lui, comme s'il pensait qu'avoir quelque chose près de lui pourrait le protéger. Roy sentit un élan de compassion et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais la faible voix d'Edward le fit s'arrêter.

« Ne vous en allez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, colonel. Ne me laissez pas seul. »

Roy ravala l'angoisse qui l'envahissait en voyant son petit protégé en un tel état et si effrayé et répondit, de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait avoir :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fullmetal, je vais juste dans la salle de bain chercher de l'eau pour laver tes plaies. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. »

Edward acquiesça presque imperceptiblement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Roy ne tarda pas à revenir avec un seau plein d'eau et plusieurs serviette propres. Il s'assit à côté d'Edward sur le lit et mouilla la première serviette, la rapprochant ensuite avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable jusqu'à la plaie sur la tête du jeune garçon, sans pouvoir éviter cependant qu'il ne tremble de douleur et qu'une petite larme coule le long de sa joue. Roy lava les plaies du mieux qu'il pût, les unes après les autres, tandis qu'il lui susurrait des mots apaisants. Edward ferma les yeux de fatigue, sans pouvoir éviter de s'endormir après quelques minutes.

Roy essora avec violence la serviette ensanglantée au-dessus du seau. De sa vie, jamais il ne s'était senti si furieux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il donner une volée de coups comme ça à un enfant sans défenses? Quelle sorte de monstre était cet Envy? Edward paraissait si petit à cet instant, endormi sur son lit, sans son bras, couvert de plaies...

L'épouvantable pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver si lui n'était pas apparu à temps le frappa avec force. Edward serait-il là, endormi, si lui ne s'était pas décidé à monter pour lui demander pardon? Il frémit et essaya de se sortir de telles idées de la tête.

* * *

><p>Edward se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sursaut, sentant immédiatement une forte douleur lancinante dans les côtes à cause du brusque mouvement. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, même s'il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui lui paraissait agréable.<p>

L'espace d'un instant, il ne se rappela pas ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il n'était pas chez lui, mais l'explication ne tarda pas à arriver, frappant son douloureux cerveau d'un seul coup.

Envy. L'air lui manquait. Il s'asphyxiait. Du sang qui n'était pas le sien. Douleur. Plus de douleur. Peur. Terreur. A nouveau la douleur. L'obscurité... Chaleur. Une étreinte. A nouveau l'obscurité...

Subitement craintif, il se cacha sous les draps du lit dans lequel il se trouvait sans pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de couler de ses yeux. Il avait été sur le point de mourir; Envy l'avait presque tué à force de le frapper. Il pouvait encore sentir la panique qui l'avait envahi alors, la douleur qu'Envy avait fait endurer à son corps. Le rire hystérique de l'homonculus martelait son cerveau. Savoir à quel point il était faible et vulnérable...

Le souvenir de Roy et lui enlacés fit que pour un moment la peur disparut et fut remplacée par un soudain sentiment de honte. Il détestait le fait que son colonel l'eût vu dans cet état. Pourquoi, parmi tous les gens qu'il y avait au monde, avait-il dû être celui qu'il l'avait trouvé ainsi? Il ne pouvait nier que peut-être, s'il n'y avait pas eu la soudaine apparition de l'alchimiste, à présent, il ne respirerait plus. Mais même ainsi...

« Maudit Mustang! » Gémit-il tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans son oreiller. « Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? »

Il n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse à quelqu'un, et encore moins à Mustang. « Maintenant, il croira pour de bon que je suis un gosse et me traitera comme tel. Je ne veux pas être un enfant! Pourquoi ne puis-je grandir? Pourquoi dois-je être si faible? Pourquoi mon alchimie m'a lâché? »

Ceci était l'idée qui inquiétait le plus Edward. Son alchimie l'avait lâché. Le simple fait qu'un de ses bras lui manquât l'empêchait d'utiliser l'alchimie sans cercle, et réduisait considérablement le pouvoir qu'il lui restait. C'était très dur de découvrir que la science qui le faisait sortir du lot n'était pas infaillible...

« Je ne suis rien sans mon alchimie », conclut-il finalement à regret et une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue.

Il entendit alors le bruit sourd de pas qui se rapprochaient et tout son corps se tendit. La porte de la chambre commença à s'ouvrir et Edward retint sa respiration.

« Oh! Je constate que tu t'es déjà réveillé », commenta Roy Mustang en souriant.

Edward manqua de s'en décrocher la mâchoire, surpris. Il essuya ses larmes avec précipitation et espéra que Roy, trop occupé à essayer de passer la porte sans faire tomber quoi que ce fût du plateau qu'il amenait, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec prudence dans son lit.

« Ici, c'est ma maison... Où veux-tu que je sois? répondit le colonel avec un sourire.

- Ta maison? » s'étonna Edward. « Et qu'est-ce que moi, je fais dans « ta maison »?

- Eh bien, ça m'a paru plus sûr de t'amener ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital », expliqua Roy tandis qu'il portait le plateau jusque là où Edward se trouvait, et le posait précautionneusement sur ses cuisses. « Le docteur est parti il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est lui qui a soigné tes blessures et bandé tes côtes. »

Edward observa ensuite son torse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était torse nu, seulement couvert en partie par quelques bandages serrés. Ses joues se colorèrent un peu en sentant le regard du colonel posé sur son torse et il essaya, maladroitement, de distraire son attention :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit le docteur? »

Roy plongea ses sombres yeux en amandes dans ceux dorés du jeune garçon.

« Il a dit que malgré tous les puissants coups que tu avais reçu, il n'y avait rien de grave. Les côtes prendront quelques semaines pour se réparer, mais le reste, c'est seulement des blessures superficielles qui guériront rapidement et ne laisseront pas de cicatrices. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était ta plaie à la tête, mais il a dit que c'était également superficiel, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, aux côtés d'Edward.

- Je comprends... » murmura le garçon tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour regarder le plateau rempli de nourriture, bien qu'il n'eût pas faim.

Mustang l'observa mélanger la soupe avec la cuillère d'un air absent et soupira. Ce qui était sûr était qu'il avait passé une nuit horrible et épuisante. Premièrement, il avait dû réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'Edward, puisqu'il était certain qu'il ne pouvait par le laisser seul dans l'appartement. Il avait examiné toutes les chances que ce psychopathe revienne pour essayer de tuer Edward et avait finalement décidé que ce serait plus sûr d'emmener l'adolescent chez lui, où il pourrait lui-même veiller à sa sécurité. Il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne permettrait que cela recommence. Lorsqu'enfin le docteur avait annoncé qu'Edward était hors de danger mais qu'il devrait se reposer il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. A présent qu'il le voyait éveillé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir apaisé. Il allait bien...

« Tu peux la manger, elle n'est pas empoisonnée », plaisanta-t-il en souriant au jeune garçon.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie...

- Fullmetal, tu dois manger. C'est un ordre. »

Edward leva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

- Je suis ton colonel, non? Alors je peux t'en donner.

- Mais...

- Mange. »

Edward s'avoua vaincu et prit une première cuillère, puis d'autres. Quand il eut terminé la soupe, Roy lui donna la viande, convenablement coupée pour qu'il puisse la manger seul.

« Merci », murmura Edward en rougissant tandis qu'il prenait une bouchée. Il se sentait vraiment honteux d'avoir besoin d'une aide de ce genre et regrettait l'absence de son bras droit.

Roy acquiesça de la tête sans dire un mot, devinant les pensées du jeune garçon. Il laissa Edward terminer de manger sans l'interrompre. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point pouvait changer ce garçon quand il était calme et Roy se surprit à le regarder fixement plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû. « C'est un enfant », se répétait-il constamment pour calmer les désirs qui l'étreignaient et lui faisaient oublier tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Quand enfin il eut fini de manger la pomme qui faisait office de dessert, Edward tendit le plateau au colonel. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Fullmetal.

- Oui?

- Tu n'as pas bu ton lait.

- Ah... Non? Ah, ah, c'est que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie...

- Fullmetal... » Le ton de Roy interdisait toute contestation.

« Je ne veux pas.

- Bois-le.

- Je ne veux pas!

- Bois-le!

- J'ai pas envie!

- Je te l'ordonne!

- Si tu savais où tu peux te les foutre, tes ordres!

- Fullmetal, ne sois pas insolent! Je ne m'étonne pas que tu sois si chétif si tu ne bois pas de lait!

- Ne me traite pas de chétif, abruti d'alchimiste flambant! »

Roy et Edward, qui étaient très échauffés par la dispute, restèrent à se regarder fixement pendant quelques instants... pour finir par éclater de rire. Edward dût porter sa main à ses côtes à cause des soudains élancement de douleur dus au rire mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Roy dût s'agripper au lit pour ne pas tomber. Finalement, après avoir ri pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, les deux s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Allez, bois ton lait », ordonna Roy avec un sourire.

« J'ai pas envie », répondit Edward, l'imitant.

* * *

><p>Envy, furieux, se trouvait sur la terrasse d'un haut immeuble. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'irruption de ce militaire...<p>

Ce qui était certain était qu'Envy n'avait pas pensé tuer Edward cette nuit; même si ce n'était pas flagrant, d'une certaine manière, il craignait Dante et ne voulait pas la contrarier. Néanmoins, sur le moment, la tentation avait été trop grande et il s'était quasiment laissé emporté par ses instincts. Il avait profité avec une folie maladive des cris de l'alchimiste; des cris qui l'avaient excité au possible et intensifié sa soif de sang. Il entendait encore ses supplications, l'odeur de sa peur persistait, la saveur de son sang... S'il n'y avait pas eu le militaire, sa misérable existence aurait pris fin, ou plus exactement, s'il ne l'avait pas surpris d'une telle façon, puisqu'Envy ne le craignait pas et était capable de lui faire face sans le moindre problème. Mais en le coinçant lorsqu'il avait la garde baissée, il l'avait obligé à fuir et cela le rendait furieux.

Du moins, ceci était la raison qu'Envy attribuait à sa colère. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que l'homonculus se niait à lui-même de toutes ses forces. Quelque chose que jamais il ne reconnaîtrait à voix haute.

La vérité était que lorsqu'il s'était apprêté à lui envoyer ce coup de pied dans la tête, il avait pensé que ce serait le dernier, définitif. Mais il avait hésité au dernier moment. Il avait hésité en voyant les yeux d'Edward à cause de la quantité de sentiments qu'ils contenaient : de la peur, de la terreur, une supplication, de l'angoisse, de l'innocence... Le désir de vivre.

La vérité était qu'Envy avait ressenti de la compassion.

Quelque chose que jamais il n'avouerait même si on le tuait. Jamais il n'admettrait qu'il avait ressenti de la pitié pour le fils de Honhenheim. Jamais.

Et tout ceci le rendit hystérique.

« AAAH! » hurla-t-il tandis qu'il envoyait un terrible coup de poing contre le réservoir d'eau qui approvisionnait l'édifice, qui explosa au sol en y déversant tout son contenu. « MAUDIT NABOT DE MERDE! »

Ce geste n'apaisa pas complètement la haine d'Envy, qui continua à détruire des choses jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentît satisfait, un bon moment après. Finalement, il prit une décision : il prouverait qu'il ne ressentait pas de compassion. Il en finirait avec le Fullmetal Alchemist d'une façon lente et douloureuse, très douloureuse.

Il se le prouverait à lui-même.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	3. Chapitre III

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : La suite ;p N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis quant à l'histoire ou la traduction :x Vous savez, ça peut aider u.u''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre III :<strong>_

Edward avait passé le reste de la matinée au lit, au repos. Roy était resté avec lui seulement un moment, puisqu'il avait des enquêtes à résoudre au QG. Entre autres, une requête de son hôte : localiser son frère Alphonse. A peine arrivé au QG, il informa toute son équipe de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit antérieure et leur expliqua que le jeune garçon était chez lui. Immédiatement après, il leur enjoignit de chercher le cadet des Elric.

Il passa la matinée anxieux, se demandant si cela avait été une bonne idée de laisser Edward seul. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative, au final il était colonel et avait des obligations dont il devait s'occuper. Finalement, le lieutenant Hawkeye, fatiguée de voir Mustang faire les cent pas dans son bureau, et ce, de très mauvaise humeur, l'obligea presque à s'en aller de force après qu'ils eurent reçu des informations à propos d'Alphonse. Esquivant le vase que Riza lui lançait, il sortit du QG en direction de sa maison, espérant que rien ne se fût passé pendant son absence.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva le Fullmetal encore dans son lit, lisant avec difficulté un livre qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de chevet. Roy soupira de soulagement et entra dans la chambre, surprenant le jeune garçon.

« Vous êtes revenu vite colonel. Je ne vous attendais pas avant cet après-midi, au moins », commenta le blond en se détournant de son livre.

« On m'a donné des nouvelles de ton frère et je suis venu pour te les transmettre.

- Ah bon? Où est Al? » Demanda Edward, anxieux, se redressant à moitié.

« Al se trouve à Resembool.

- Resembool?

- Oui. A ce qu'il nous a dit par télégramme, le lieutenant Ross lui a affirmé qu'une personne âgée, Pinako, avait eu un accident et que sa petite-fille vous réclamait toi et lui au village. Apparemment, elle a également ajouté que toi, tu étais déjà parti là-bas.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça? Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas vu Ross-san. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait pensé que j'étais parti pour Resembool? Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de ce qui est arrivé à grand-mère Pinako!

- Fullmetal, il n'est rien arrivé à Madame Rockbell. Havoc a parlé avec Ross et elle lui a affirmé que hier, elle n'a pas vu Alphonse.

- Alors...

- Quelqu'un s'est fait passé pour elle et a piégé Al pour qu'il s'en aille de la ville sans toi, il n'y a pas d'autre explication, nous tenons pour sûre l'information du lieutenant », résuma le colonel d'une voix sérieuse. « Qui cela a-t-il pu être? Qui a pu piéger ainsi ton frère? »

Edward trembla, ce qui n'échappa pas à Roy.

« Envy... » murmura le jeune garçon avec un accent de peur dans la voix.

Roy se raidit. L'homonculus, évidemment. Il avait entendu que cet Envy possédait l'extraordinaire capacité de changer son apparence à volonté. Cela avait été un plan parfait, prémédité. Premièrement, faire dégager le cadet de la ville pour éviter qu'il puisse s'en mêler et ensuite attaquer l'aîné alors qu'il était seul et avec la garde baissée. En lui arrachant son automail il avait réussi à éliminer tout danger de la part d'Edward. Au final, même si Edward était fort physiquement parlant, Envy l'était davantage, puisque la seule chose que possédait l'enfant en sa faveur était l'alchimie, qui ne lui servait plus à rien.

Roy, en notant que mentionner l'homonculus avait déprimé le jeune garçon, essaya de changer de sujet et de le distraire pour qu'il ne pensât plus à la nuit passée.

« J'ai envoyé un message à ta mécanicienne, elle arriva demain avec Al et réparera ton bras.

- D'accord... Désolé pour tous ces ennuis Colonel », répondit Edward, un peu honteux de devoir dépendre tant de son supérieur.

« Ce n'est rien », admit l'autre avec un sourire tendre. « Tu sais que je vis pour te protéger. »

Cette dernière phrase échappa involontairement à ses lèvres. Edward sursauta et fixa Roy, surpris. Ce dernier déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? »

Roy ne put éviter qu'un léger ton rosé recouvrît ses joues et ne put soutenir le regard du plus jeune. Il le dissimula en se mettant debout et en se dirigeant jusqu'à la fenêtre tandis qu'il disait :

« Eh bien, que tu as besoin de protection et que mon devoir est de te protéger. »

Roy ne put voir la lueur de déception qui brilla dans les yeux d'Edward, qui détournait son regard du dos de son colonel pour le fixer sur les ongles de son unique main, qui apparemment étaient devenus particulièrement intéressants. « Oui, son devoir, juste ça... Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ce soit, imbécile! Peut-être que tu crois que Mustang se préoccupe de toi à cause du simple fait que tu sois _toi_! Non! Il le fait parce que tu es son subordonné! Il ferait la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre... Black Hayate inclus », pensait Edward avec amertume. Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais durant tout l'après-midi qui avait précédé le malencontreux incident, il n'avait cessé de repenser aux paroles de Roy, se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire en affirmant que s'il ne le considérait pas comme un enfant, les choses seraient très difficiles. Au début il en était venu à penser que peut-être ce que son colonel avait voulu dire était que... Non! Ça, ce n'étaient rien de plus que les divagations d'un adolescent aux hormones embrouillées! Évidemment que Mustang ne penserait pas à lui de cette façon! Lui, il le voyait seulement comme un morveux gênant et orgueilleux... Et cette idée fit qu'il se sentit encore plus déprimé et qu'il maudit Roy pour le mettre dans un tel état.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux, et Roy, quant à lui, aurait voulu retourner en arrière pour éviter de dire une telle chose. Finalement, il demanda maladroitement si Edward voulait manger quelque chose et celui-ci acquiesça. Mustang sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Edward resta seul et soupira.

« Tu sais que je vis pour te protéger » Pourquoi avait-il affirmé cela si en réalité ce qu'il voulait dire était que son devoir était de le protéger? Ceci était ce qu'Edward ne cessait de se demander. Une partie de lui aurait souhaité qu'en vérité, Mustang vécût pour le protéger lui, parce que cela signifiait que le colonel éprouvait des sentiments réciproques à ceux qu'Edward avait commencé à ressentir depuis quelques petites semaines. Il s'était rendu compte de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son colonel, de la beauté de ses yeux noirs, la douceur de ses cheveux noir de jais, la perfection de son corps musclé et finement façonné... Et découvrir un jour que tout ceci lui plaisait l'avait laissé transporté. Au début, il le nia férocement, à présent, il était confus. Comment en était-il arrivé à soupirer pour ce militaire repoussant qu'il haïssait auparavant? Quand la haine qu'il ressentait envers sa personne s'était-elle transformée en estime? Ou peut-être en quelque chose de plus puissant... Mustang était un homme. Et Edward n'était pas homosexuel... Si?

_**Ne sois pas stupide, Ed, si Mustang te plait, c'est que tu es homosexuel**_, lui disait une gênante petite voix dans sa tête.

_Mais tous les hommes ne me plaisent pas, juste lui, _répondait Edward avec colère_ Je continue de penser que Winry est vraiment jolie et qu'elle a l'âge de..._

_**Tu es un pervers, Edward Elric.**_

_Toi aussi, puisque tu es moi._

_**D'accord, c'est pas faux **_admit la voix avec résignation. _**Mais ce que nous cherchons à savoir c'est si Mustang te plait ou pas. Alors, tu le trouves beau?**_

_Eh bien... Oui._

_**Tu penses à lui quand tu te couches, et aussi quand tu te réveilles?**_

_Parfois..._

…

_Bon, d'accord, oui! Depuis quelques semaines, oui._

_**Et enfin : tu imagines ta vie sans lui? Tu t'imagines aller au QG et ne pas entendre ses cris parce que tu l'as encore embêté avec ta mission? Tu imagines que quelqu'un d'autre soit ton colonel? Tu imagines discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi avec une autre personne et parler à tort et à travers comme un enfant gâté face aux bêtises que te demanderait de faire quelqu'un d'autre? Tu imagines comment ce serait de ne plus jamais le revoir?**_

… _Non..._

_**Eh bien mon pote, ça veut dire que tu es amoureux, alors.**_

_Je ne suis pas amoureux de Roy Mustang! J'ai envie de le frapper chaque fois que je le vois parce qu'il m'utilise pour ses combines! Si je pouvais, je lui piétinerais le visage!_

_**Ne te mens pas à toi-même, tout ça ne sont que des conneries : je suis toi et je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens.**_

_Mais..._

_**Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne.**_

_D'accord, pas la peine d'être désagréable..._

Edward commença à penser que le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête l'avait rendu dingue. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de discuter avec lui-même pour savoir s'il aimait Mustang ou pas? Seuls les fous se parlent à eux-mêmes...

Ce ne fut qu'après que Roy revint dans la chambre en portant un tablier blanc qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'image qu'Edward se faisait de lui, même si étrangement, cet air chaleureux ne lui déplaisait pas.

« C'est prêt. Tu penses avoir la force suffisante pour aller manger dans la cuisine ou je te l'apporte ici? » Demanda-t-il avec amabilité.

« Eh... Euh... Oui, évidemment! » s'empressa-t-il de dire tandis qu'il souriait faiblement. « Je descends à la cuisine... » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il s'extirpait des draps et sortait du lit.

Roy se rendit jusqu'à l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la chambre et en sortit l'une de ses chemises blanches. Il la tendit au jeune garçon sans pouvoir éviter de soupirer mentalement à l'idée de perdre la jolie vision que lui offrait le torse nu d'Edward. Il se donna une baffe, mentale elle aussi. Il n'était donc pas capable de cesser de penser deux secondes au petit blond? Edward enfila la chemise, heureux de pouvoir finalement se couvrir, et la rajusta du mieux qu'il put. Le seul problème était que la boutonner d'une seule main se révélait relativement difficile. Mustang, voyant son embarras, lui offrit de l'aider mais Edward s'y refusa férocement. « Il me hait, le simple contact l'écœure » pensa Roy, tristement; « Je déteste cette situation, j'ai trop honte! Je ne veux pas me montrer faible face à lui! Ça me fait mal qu'il me voie sans défenses comme ça. Je ne veux pas de sa compassion... » pensait Edward. Le Fullmetal Alchemist se sentait si gêné par une telle situation qu'il s'appliqua à sa tâche avec trop d'acharnement et finit par sentir un élancement douloureux au niveau des côtes qui le fit à nouveau tomber sur le lit.

« Ça va, Fullmetal? » Demanda rapidement Roy, en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le lit. « Tu ne devrais pas faire des mouvements si brusques. Tu es censé te reposer.

- Je vais bien, Colonel », répondit le jeune garçon en souriant.

« Laisse-moi t'aider pour qu'on en finisse. »

Edward acquiesça en détournant le regard et Roy commença à boutonner la chemise. Il se trouvait si près de lui qu'il pouvait entendre les battements accélérés du cœur du plus jeune, s'étonnant de cette rapidité. Et effectivement, Edward était extrêmement nerveux, car il n'avait jamais été, auparavant, si proche de son colonel (sans compter, bien entendu, l'étreinte de la nuit passée, mais celle-ci ne comptait pas car il n'avait pas toute sa tête). Mustang finit de fermer la chemise et s'écarta d'Edward. Il ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper, qu'il se hâta de dissimuler par une quinte de toux, en voyant l'aspect que donnait cette chemise au jeune garçon.

« Elle est un peu grande... » commenta-t-il entre deux rires.

« Un peu? Elle est énorme! J'ai l'impression de porter une robe... » bougonna le plus jeune. S'il avait pu, il aurait croisé les bras avec rage. « Et ça suffit, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi!

- Je ne me moque pas », mentit-il.

Et il était certain qu'Edward avait raison. Avec cette chemise si grande, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et ses cheveux blonds et lâchés comme il les avait là, Edward ressemblait plus que jamais à une fille. Une fille splendide même si folle de rage. Le jeune alchimiste avait toujours été un peu comparé à une fille à cause de sa taille et de sa coiffure, et ceci s'était toujours terminé par une rage disproportionnée de la part de l'adolescent. Et à présent, avec cette « robe », Roy pensa qu'il n'arriverait pas à résister à l'envie de l'étreindre. Il était si adorable!

Edward sortit de la chambre en marmonnant des choses et d'autres à propos de Roy et celui-ci le suivit, riant toujours. Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers pour éviter un accident et ensuite, Roy l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger. Edward était impressionné par la maison de son colonel. Elle était meublée d'un goût sublime : simple et classique. Roy lui expliqua que cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait emménagé dans cette maison, après sa dernière promotion et qu'il y avait été presque obligé par Maes, qui affirmait qu'un colonel de l'armée ne pouvait pas vivre dans un appartement crasseux. A présent, son foyer était largement mieux : deux étages et une mansarde, trois lits répartis dans deux chambres à coucher et un bureau, une cuisine, une salle à manger et un salon, deux salles de bains complètes, un jardin devant la maison et une cour à l'arrière avec une piscine.

« Mais, vous gagnez combien? » Lui demanda le jeune garçon tandis qu'il observait la pièce. « Comment pouvez-vous vous payez une telle maison?

- Les avantages d'être colonel », répondit Mustang avec un sourire de supériorité. « Si tu ne rechignais pas à faire du bon travail et que tu t'appliquais à obéir aux ordres qu'on te donne, tu arriverais certainement en peu de temps à un poste important dans l'armée.

- Tout ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'arrêterai d'être un chien à la botte des militaires dès que j'aurais accompli ma mission », répondit Edward tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec lassitude sur la table.

Roy, qui était dans son dos, le regarda.

« Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à mener ta mission à bien? »

Edward garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Au final, il répondit :

« Ça, ce n'est pas une option. »

Mustang sentit que son sang bouillait de colère et que s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, il exploserait.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est une option! Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à nier la vérité? Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas qu'il se peut que jamais tu ne trouves la pierre Philosophale? Et même si tu y arrivais... Aurais-tu le courage de l'utiliser? Tu sais peut-être comme le faire? Non, non, Fullmetal! Le chemin que tu as choisi est très dangereux et peut te coûter la vie. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé hier! Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, tu serais mort! Et pourquoi? Pour un bras et une pierre? Ta vie ne vaut que ça?

- Ça suffit, Colonel... » murmura Edward.

« Non! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ton frère ressentirait si tu étais mort? Si tu penses qu'Alphonse préfère récupérer son corps à ta sécurité tu te trompes! Alphonse préfèrerait vivre éternellement comme une âme enchaînée à une armure plutôt que de te voir mourir! Tu es le seul qu'il lui reste! Pense à lui si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi. Tu t'en demandes trop, tu mets trop de poids sur tes épaules et tu vas finir par t'écrouler...

- Taisez-vous!

- Ouvre les yeux : tu n'es qu'un enfant! Tu es complètement sans défenses sans ton alchimie et tu as déjà vu qu'elle pouvait te lâcher! Arrête de chercher cette pierre, éloigne-toi des homonculus et vis ta vie du mieux que tu peux!

- Non! » S'écria le jeune en se mettant debout d'un seul coup et en lui faisant face. « Je ne peux pas! Je l'ai juré à Al! Je lui ai promis! Je lui rendrai son corps coûte que coûte! C'est la seule chose qui compte! » Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux brillaient furieusement. « Lui, il a tout perdu par ma faute et mon orgueil! Lui, il ne voulait pas faire la transmutation et je l'y ai presque obligé! C'était ma faute et je ne peux pas vivre avec! »

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Roy regardait Edward fixement. L'adolescent gardait le regard baissé et tremblait visiblement à cause de l'excitation que les cris avaient produite. Ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles au travers de ses cheveux dorés mais le militaire savait qu'il faisait de grands efforts pour garder ses larmes sous contrôle. Maintenant, il s'en voulait d'avoir abordé ce sujet, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé les heures précédentes, il lui avait été impossible de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Il n'avait pas pu non plus éviter de ressentir de la pitié vis-à-vis du destin du plus jeune, qui était si cruel avec le pauvre adolescent. Comme cela pouvait-il être juste qu'un jeune de quinze ans dût vivre en risquant sa vie constamment, en quête d'un rêve qui n'était peut-être même pas atteignable?

« Ton frère ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé, Edward. Il ne t'en a jamais voulu et ne t'en voudra jamais », fit Roy, rompant finalement le silence, essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne fût pas aussi brusque qu'avant. « Le seul qui ne le comprend pas, c'est toi. Si seulement tu m'écoutais quelques instants...

- Arrêtez de parler de ce que vous ne comprenez pas, Colonel », le coupa sèchement le petit blond. Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre avec le poids de savoir que quelqu'un a tout perdu par votre faute. Ne me faites pas de sermon alors que vous ne savez rien de ce que je ressens. »

Un rire bref de la part de Roy obligea Edward à lever la tête pour le regarder, surpris.

« Comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens? » répéta-t-il d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de comique. Sa voix prit ensuite un ton d'amertume et de tristesse. « Tu crois donc que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens. Tu crois que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un adulte abruti, et que puisque j'en suis un, je crois avoir le droit de te dire quoi faire, que je crois avoir raison sur tout, pas vrai? Ça ne me surprend pas que tu penses ça, car au final, c'est ce que pensent tous les adolescents. » Il plongea directement ses yeux en amandes et noirs dans ceux dorés d'Edward et celui-ci sut immédiatement à quel point son Colonel lui parlait sérieusement. Il l'avait rarement vu si sérieux auparavant. « Je vais te raconter quelque chose, Fullmetal, pour voir si ainsi tu es capable de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, et pour que tu cesses de te comporter comme si tu étais le seul à avoir des problèmes, et de croire que tu es le nombril du monde. » Edward s'apprêtait à intervenir à ce moment pour se plaindre mais Roy l'en dissuada d'un geste brusque de la main. « Écoute-moi, Fullmetal! »

« Tu crois que tu es le seul dont les actes ont mené à la perte d'un être cher, mais tu ne peux pas te tromper davantage. Au moins, toi, tu peux dire que tu as fait quelque chose pour sauver ton frère. Peut-être est-il une âme enfermée dans une armure, mais au moins, il est quelque chose. Tu peux le voir tous les jours, tu peux lui parler. D'autres n'ont pas eu tant de chance... »

Ils étaient parvenus à ce point où le plus âgé ressentait le besoin urgent de s'asseoir. Il prit une des chaises de la table du salon, où ils se trouvaient, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pensif. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais dit à voix haute ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire par la suite. Pour lui, c'était un sujet très difficile et délicat. Un sujet qu'il avait dissimulé au plus profond de son cœur afin d'éviter ainsi que le remord ne l'étouffe.

Toujours debout, Edward le regardait fixement. Un sentiment étrange le tenaillait. Il savait que ce qu'allait lui raconter Mustang n'était pas facile pour lui, et que, de même, ce ne serait pas facile à entendre pour le blond. Et cependant, il se surprit à ne pas manquer un seul geste ou mot du plus âgé, au lieu de s'énerver par rapport à la façon dont il lui parlait, comme il le ferait normalement.

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point tu as connaissance des circonstances dans lesquelles le Lieutenant Colonel Hughes est mort », continua finalement le plus âgé des deux, levant les yeux par-dessus ses mains jointes. « Mais tu sais sûrement qu'il s'est fait assassiné. Il était mon meilleur ami, nous nous connaissions depuis que nous avons fait notre service militaire ensemble, il y a plus de dix ans. C'était un homme bon, il l'a toujours été. » La voix de Roy baissait lentement, devenant de plus en plus intime. Il commençait à se perdre dans ses souvenirs. « Il ne supportait pas l'idée de tuer quelqu'un et ne pensait pas finir sa carrière dans l'armée. Néanmoins, il a eu la chance, ou plutôt la malchance, de se distinguer dans le domaine de la recherche militaire et on lui a offert un bon poste dans l'armée. Je peux t'assurer, Edward, que le Maes Hughes que moi, j'ai connu au début, n'aurait jamais accepté un poste comme ça. Et pourtant il l'a fait. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il l'avait fait, tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu? « Tu auras besoin d'une aide interne pour atteindre le sommet, tu ne crois pas? »

« Lui, il a accepté ce poste pour mon avenir et est monté en grades avec pour seul objectif de m'aider à atteindre le mien. Maes était comme ça : il ne pensait qu'aux autres. Il s'est marié et a fondé une famille, mais a continué à veiller sur mon futur dans l'ombre. Il m'avait toujours tenu informé de tout ce qui se passait au QG. Il était mes yeux et mes oreilles. »

« Et moi, je savais les risques que cela pouvait entraîner pour lui... » Il se rappela les quelques fois où ils avaient été sur le point de se faire découvrir et qu'il avait insisté pour que son ami l'abandonne. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Jamais. « Le lieutenant Colonel Hughes avait fini par se mêler d'une affaire peu reluisante à la suite d'un ordre que je lui ai donné. Ses recherches l'ont amené à découvrir quelque chose; et encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que c'était. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que ce que je voulais qu'il découvre lui a valu un allé direct dans l'autre monde... »

Ils en étaient arrivés à ce point où n'importe quelle personne normale se serait mise à pleurer. Il aurait été normal qu'il s'écroule de chagrin. Mais rien de tout ceci ne se passa. L'Alchimiste de Feu ne laissa échapper une ombre de larme, ni même un gémissement. Peut-être avait-il oublié comment faire. Parfois, il avait l'habitude de penser que son surnom n'était rien de plus qu'une mauvaise blague du destin. Comment pouvait-on lui apparenter le mot « Feu » alors que son cœur était plus froid que de la glace? Il ne savait pas depuis combien d'années il n'avait plus exprimer de cette façon ses sentiments...

« Et qui doit en assumer la responsabilité? Qui est responsable de la morte de Hughes? Qui a laissé veuve une pauvre femme et orpheline une petite fille de seulement trois ans? Moi... Ma maudite ambition l'a tué. Mon meilleur ami est mort par ma faute, et moi, je n'ai pas d'armure avec son âme ou autre chose du genre. Je l'ai perdu. Et ce, pour toujours. »

Il se leva à nouveau et se rapprocha du garçon, posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois encore. Les yeux de Roy n'étaient même pas humides, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire pour qu'ils transmettent au jeune Elric toute sa peine. Ces yeux noirs étaient dépourvus de lueur, sans vie. Edward se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Jamais cela n'avait été si évident qu'à cet instant, de toutes façons.

« Tu devrais être heureux de ce qu'il te reste et cesser de tenter la chance si tu ne veux pas finir par tout perdre, Edward », fut le dernier conseil qu'il lui donna avant de s'éloigner de lui pour sortir de la pièce tandis qu'il disait : « De toutes façons, mettons un terme à cette discussion et mangeons sans plus tarder. » Sa voix avait changé du tout au tout pour régler le problème de façon définitive. Il était redevenu le Roy Mustang de toujours. « Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par être sous-alimenté et qu'ensuite on dise que je ne me suis pas bien occupé de toi », ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine.

Edward s'assit lentement sur sa chaise tandis qu'il séchait le reste de ses larmes avec la manche de la chemise. Comment pouvait-il être si stupide? Il n'avait pas bien réfléchi à ses mots avant de les prononcer. Il n'avait même pas imaginé que son Colonel avait ses propres problèmes et qu'il avait dû le blesser avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. A nouveau, il se comportait comme un enfant mal élevé, qui ne pensait qu'à lui.

N'allait-il donc jamais réussir à devenir un véritable adulte?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	4. Chapitre IV

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de l'auteur** : _J'ai pris un peu de retard, mais je suis finalement revenue! (Clap, clap) Bien à vous, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre IV<span> :**_

La sonnerie du téléphone le réveilla brutalement. Il devait être à peu près cinq heures de l'après-midi et Edward s'était endormi sur le canapé de Roy après l'altercation du déjeuner. Tandis qu'il se frottait énergiquement les yeux, encore un peu fatigué, il vit ce dernier arriver pour décrocher l'appareil.

« Oui? » Fit-il. Son visage changea d'expression quand celui qui appelait se nomma. « Oh, Cinthia! Ça fait longtemps, depuis la dernière fois. Quoi de neuf? »

Edward se laissa retomber sur le canapé avec résignation. A présent, il allait devoir écouter une conversation sentimentale entre son Colonel et l'une de ses conquêtes? Rien n'aurait pu lui déplaire davantage à cet instant.

« Moi aussi, comme toujours », répondit Roy joyeusement, perdu dans sa conversation. « Oui, évidemment, moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir. Ce soir? Je crois que ce soir, ce ne sera pas possible, chérie. »

Edward poussa un soupir de dédain :

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi », lança-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

« Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non! Il n'y a personne, juste moi. Ce que tu as entendu, ça devait être la radio... » mentit le plus âgé tandis qu'il fusillait du regard le haut de la tête d'Elric. « Ce n'est pas que je ne souhaite pas rester avec toi, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de boulot au QG... Oui, c'est ça d'avoir autant de responsabilités. Un autre jour, d'accord? Parfait. Je t'appelle, Cinthia. Bisous... »

Roy raccrocha le téléphone et mit ses poings sur ses hanches, donnant l'impression d'être en colère (ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas).

« Merci pour ton intervention. Tu as été d'une grande aide », reprocha-t-il au blond.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir compromis votre rendez-vous, _mon Colonel_ »_,_ répondit-il sans cesser de toiser l'autre. Sur le même ton qu'auparavant, il ajouta : « Croyez bien que mon intention n'était pas de vous importuner. »

Roy ria de bon cœur en entendant le ton utilisé par le plus jeune. Celui-ci, furieux qu'il se moquât de lui, se redressa trop rapidement et finit plié de douleur sur le canapé.

« Waie! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Il porta son unique main à sa côte endolorie.

Immédiatement, Roy accourut jusqu'à lui, inquiet.

« Tu devrais arrêter de t'exciter comme ça, Fullmetal. Ce n'est pas du tout de cette façon que tu vas guérir », le sermonna-t-il. Il était loin d'être en colère. Un sourire compatissant décorait ses lèvres. Une partie de lui préférait qu'Edward ne guérisse pas du tout puisque cela supposait qu'il resterait vivre là, avec lui. Intérieurement, il se donna une claque pour être si égoïste à propos d'un sujet si délicat comme celui-ci. « Allonge-toi encore et repose-toi.

- Non, j'en ai assez de me reposer », répliqua le blond, se remettant de la douleur. « Je me sens bien mieux. Vraiment », insista-t-il en voyant le visage méfiant du plus âgé. « Allez à votre rendez-vous avec cette fille si vous voulez, je me débrouillerai très bien ici tout seul. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un livre, ou quelque chose du genre. »

Edward utilisait un ton un peu plus brusque qu'habituellement. Cela ne lui avait vraiment pas fait plaisir que cette stupide Cinthia interrompe son sommeil d'une telle manière. Même si ce qui était sûr était qu'il était déjà parfaitement réveillé et n'avait plus sommeil du tout. Et également qu'il n'avait aucun droit de traiter Cinthia de stupide alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

« On non », pensa-t-il ensuite. « Je suis jaloux! »

Il secoua la tête avec rapidité pour s'en sortir cette folle idée, ne parvenant qu'à se donner mal au cœur et à faire en sorte que Roy le regardât comme s'il était devenu fou. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux d'une parfaite inconnue? Ses sentiments échappaient de plus en plus à son contrôle. Il essaya de se rappeler de la dernière conversation avec le colonel pour s'énerver contre lui, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Ce fut tout le contraire : maintenant, il était pleinement conscient de la sincère inquiétude que le plus âgé ressentait pour lui.

Au grand soulagement de son pauvre crâne, Mustang interrompit ses réflexions :

« Tu n'es pas du tout guéri. Je ne m'en irai pas », déclara-t-il tandis qu'il se mettait debout et qu'il se rapprochait d'une armoire qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du salon. « Mais si tu te sens si bien, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu m'aides un peu pour quelque chose, pas vrai? Faisons quelque chose de productif.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse? » demanda-t-il au plus âgé avec curiosité, en se rapprochant de là où Roy se trouvait.

« Après notre dernière conversation je suis resté pensif et j'ai pris une décision. » Tandis qu'Edward observait le brun farfouiller en bas de l'armoire, il eut peur qu'il remette sur le tapis le sujet et qu'ils commencent à débattre une seconde fois. Mais cela ne se passa pas ainsi. « Quand Maes est mort, j'ai gardé tout ce qui me le rappelait. A présent, je me dis que c'était une idée stupide et lâche. » Il releva enfin la tête, une grande boîte en carton dans les mains. « Il y en a deux autres comme celle-ci », indiqua-t-il. « Tu vas m'aider à tout classer et ranger. »

En temps normal, Edward Elric se serait refusé à faire un tel travail pour le Colonel Mustang. Il aurait crié, hurlé comme pas possible, et aurait fait un sacré chahut. De ce fait, il se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il se vit s'asseoir docilement et commencer à ouvrir la première boîte.

Roy sourit légèrement et se hâta de sortir les autres boîtes. Ils commencèrent ainsi une large opération d'analyse et de classification des objets. Ils sortaient peu à peu les choses de la boîte et Roy décidaient si elles serviraient à quelque chose ou si elles y retournaient. Edward fut surprit de voir la quantité et la variété des choses que Roy emmagasinait. Il y avait des albums de photographies, des bouts de journaux mentionnant Hughes, des figurines de chatons en porcelaine ou une écharpe faite à la main sur laquelle était écrit « Super Colonel ». Quand Edward montra tout ça au plus âgé, Roy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Maes avait l'habitude de faire des cadeaux d'anniversaire très particuliers », lui expliqua-t-il. Son visage était serein, plutôt nostalgique. « L'écharpe, c'est Gracia qui me l'a tricotée quand je suis monté en grade. Je crois que je vais la mettre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'après-midi s'écoulait et Edward s'étonnait de voir à quel point cette situation était agréable. Si, une semaine auparavant, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il allait être amené à partager les souvenirs de Roy Mustang, il l'aurait envoyé dans un asile d'aliénés avec un bon coup de pied dans le derrière.

Cela lui semblait surréaliste d'être en train de parler d'une façon si pacifique et intime avec cet homme. Là, assis sur le tapis de son salon, comme s'ils étaient un oncle et son neveu. Non, comme s'ils étaient des amis. Peu à peu, il découvrait davantage l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais considéré que comme son supérieur. Il se rendit compte que Roy était très extraverti et qu'à côté de l'humour sarcastique, il aimait plaisanter mais également avoir des conversations sérieuses. Il conservait une grande tendresse pour ses amis du passé, et se préoccupait de ceux du présent, surtout pour ses subordonnés.

Roy raconta à Edward sa jeunesse, lorsque lui aussi avait quinze ans. Il lui expliqua comment il avait connu Hughes, Riza, Havoc et les autres, avec plus d'amertume, il lui parla de la guerre d'Ishbal. Il lui raconta tout sur son enfance et sa famille.

Edward se mit à rire en entendant les bêtises faites par le petit Roy. Puisqu'il était un orateur de talent, il n'eut pas aucun mal à l'imaginer à cinq ans, au village, courir dans les champs ensemencés, effrayant les poules.

Parallèlement, Roy aussi profitait largement de cet après-midi. Toute tension entre eux deux avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une ambiance joyeuse et insouciante. Ceci était ce que le colonel avait cherché à faire depuis le départ; ainsi, il parviendrait à faire oublier à Edward le traumatisme vécu, au moins pour un moment.

Il découvrit de nouvelles facettes du jeune, qui lui étaient jusqu'à lors inconnues. Il écouta ses anecdotes à propos de son enfance à Resembool et rigola avec lui. Il ne pouvait nier que plus il parlait avec le blond et plus il apprenait des choses sur lui, plus il l'adorait. Il souhaita que cet après-midi ne se finisse jamais, qu'Edward reste pour toujours à ses côtés. Rien de plus ou de moins : seulement Roy et Edward. Il se dit à lui-même qu'il se fichait d'aller ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus loin avec Edward s'ils pouvaient demeurer à jamais ainsi. Il dissimulerait ses sentiments pour lui en échange de continuer à voir ce doux sourire qui embellissait son visage à cet instant.

Et ce fut ainsi que les deux comprirent. Edward n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant, et ne pouvait que supposer que cette agréable chaleur dans sa poitrine était de l'amour. Roy le savait déjà depuis longtemps, mais sa conviction se renforça.

Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Mais, l'un des deux serait-il suffisamment courageux pour l'avouer? Se risqueraient-ils à faire le premier pas pour franchir la ligne de non retour? Se rendraient-ils compte que c'était réciproque?

« Colonel », l'interpela Edward vers huit heures du soir. Ils s'étaient déplacés sur le canapé pour regarder les nombreux albums de photos. « Qui est-ce? »

Edward désigna un jeune et beau garçon aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux profonds et bleus qui, aux côtés des jeunes Maes et Roy, souriait allègrement.

« Voyons... » Roy prit la photographie et l'observa attentivement. Aussitôt, il éclata de rire. « Il ne te rappelle personne? Regarde-le bien », lui répondit-il, pleurant de rire.

Étonné, Edward prit à nouveau la photographie. Il la regarda encore, mais cette fois-ci plus attentivement. A présent qu'il regardait mieux, effectivement, son visage lui était familier. Ce menton carré, la couleur de ces yeux...

« Ne me dites pas que... Armstrong? » s'écria-t-il, stupéfié. Roy acquiesça entre deux rires. « C'est pas vrai! » Edward se mit à rire comme un fou lui aussi. « Mais comment a-t-il fait pour être si beau et devenir comme... Comme il est maintenant? » demanda-t-il quand il fut suffisamment calmé.

« Là, il devait avoir à peu près vingt ans », expliqua Roy, à peine remis de son fou rire. « Cette photo a été prise l'été de notre première année de service militaire, la troisième du commandant Armstrong. Son changement a été progressif : quand il a terminé sa formation et qu'il est devenu militaire, il était déjà le culturiste que nous connaissons à présent. Et quant aux cheveux... Ça aussi, ça a été progressif. »

Tous les deux commencèrent à rire à nouveau. Roy ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il avait ri ainsi. Sans doute cela faisait-il beaucoup de temps; trop. A partir de cet instant, il voudrait pouvoir rire ainsi tous les jours. Il se promit à lui-même qu'il ne laisserait pas le changement qui s'était opéré ce jour là entre Edward et lui se dissiper.

Ils étaient toujours en train de sécher leurs larmes de rire quand la sonnette de la porte principale retentit. Roy alla ouvrir et Edward resta sur le canapé à regarder de nouvelles photos.

« Colonel? » appela Edward un moment après en constatant que Roy tardait à revenir.

A cet instant, celui-ci vint à sa rencontre.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, Fullmetal.

- Qui c'était? » Demanda le blond tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur l'album de photos posé sur ses cuisses.

« Un voisin, rien d'important.

- D'accord. »

Roy observa le jeune garçon quelques instants. Celui-ci était toujours simplement assis sur le fauteuil, vêtu de la chemise du colonel et de son habituel pantalon noir (que Roy avait amené de son appartement la nuit précédente). Il semblait très amusé en regardant les photos. C'était comme si, malgré le fait qu'il lui manquât un bras et qu'il fût couvert de bandages et de blessures, rien ne l'inquiétait.

Une grimace de colère apparut sur son pâle visage quelques instants. Néanmoins, il réussit à se contrôler et s'approcha lentement du jeune garçon. Il passa derrière le canapé et observa les photographies par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward.

Celui-ci, en se rendant compte de suite que le brun était si près de lui, rougit faiblement, mais n'émit aucune plainte.

« Je pense que vous devriez encadrer celle-ci », lui fit-il remarquer. Il lui en montra une qui représentait Havoc (avec son habituelle pose insouciante), Roy lui-même avec une attitude nonchalante, Riza, Falman, Fury, Breda et Black Hayate, tous souriants. « Elle est assez sympa.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais je préférerai encadrer une photo sur laquelle nous serions toi et moi. »

La voix de Roy avait été si séductrice qu'Edward reporta son regard sur lui, croyant avoir mal entendu. Il s'en voulut de suite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son visage ne se trouvait qu'à très peu de centimètres de celui du plus âgé. Aussitôt, son cœur battit la chamade.

« Co-Colonel... » bégaya-t-il, les joues écarlates.

« Ça ne te plairait pas, à toi? » lui demanda-t-il avec le même ton qu'auparavant. Il y avait dans ses yeux noirs une lueur qu'Edward n'avait jamais vue chez lui avant. « Oui, ce serait bien. Nous pourrions y être enlacés. L'un tout contre l'autre... » La main de Roy caressa doucement la joue d'Edward. Celui-ci frémit en réponse au contact froid, ayant imaginé que les mains de Roy seraient bien plus chaudes. « Ça ne te plairait pas?

- Colonel, vous êtes un peu trop près. Vous devriez vous écarter un peu », fut la réponse du blond de plus en plus nerveux.

« Et si je ne veux pas? » demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée. Il passa par dessus le canapé et s'assit à côté du blond. Il se pencha sur le corps de celui-ci, posant ses mains de chaque côté des hanches du plus jeune, sur le canapé. Edward pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Tout son corps trembla, mais il ne bougea pas. « Je n'ai pas l'impression que ma présence t'ennuie, _Fullmetal_. »

Tout à coup, Edward se retrouva emprisonné dans les bras de Mustang. Il ne pouvait pas réagir, il était très confus. C'était lui, le Roy Mustang qui, il y avait seulement quelques minutes, rigolait en regardant Armstrong avec lui? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça? Même pour lui, qui n'avait jamais eu d'expérience de ce style auparavant, l'attitude de Roy était franchement explicite. Cela pouvait-il signifier que le plus âgé ressentait envers lui un sentiment pareil au sien? Cela ne pouvait être vrai que Roy Mustang était en train de le draguer!

Et, cependant, les lèvres du plus âgé étaient si proches des siennes qu'il lui semblait être prêt à l'embrasser à tout moment. Il ne pouvait nier la réalité. A cet instant, il aurait aimé que cela arrive. C'était du pur délire. Que se passait-il?

« Je te plais, pas vrai? Dis-le-moi, Fullmetal. Dis-le-moi », ordonna Roy, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux dorés couleur miel.

Edward déglutit. Tout son corps tremblait de nervosité, mais quelque part aussi d'excitation.

« Je... Je...

- Ne mens pas. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes. _Dis-le-moi_...

- Je... Vous... Nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de conversation... Je... »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Au soulagement, mais également à la déception d'Edward, Roy se sépara de lui et éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Tu es vraiment peureux, nabot », lui reprocha-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

« Ne m'appelez pas nabot! » lança immédiatement l'adolescent, comme par un réflexe.

Roy l'ignora et s'appuya contre le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Dire que j'avais décidé d'être gentil et de te donner l'opportunité de tout avouer. » Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, un air amusé sur le visage. « Dommage. Tant pis pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez ni à quoi vous jouez. » Edward ne comprenait pas à quoi était dû ce changement de personnalité du colonel. Et cela commençait à l'agacer. « Mais si ce que vous voulez, c'est vous moquer de moi, je vous promets que...

- Stupide, stupide nabot. Tu ne t'es toujours pas rendu compte, pas vrai? » Se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

« Cessez de m'insulter tout de suite », répliqua Edward, déjà très en rogne. « Parlez franchement! »

En un instant, Roy s'était jeté sur lui de nouveau, l'obligeant par l'élan à s'écrouler sur le canapé. Leurs visages étaient à nouveau très proches et le sourire de Roy s'était élargit jusqu'à des limites insoupçonnées. Edward essaya de l'écarter de lui, déjà fatigué de ce jeu, mais avec un seul bras il lui était impossible de surpasser le poids du plus âgé.

« Tu es un amoureux lamentable si tu ne sais pas différencier ton amant d'une simple copie, chibi. »

Et tandis qu'il disait cela, quelque chose commença à changer chez Mustang. Un éclat alchimique parcourut le corps du militaire comme s'il s'agissait d'une vague. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et prirent un ton verdâtre; l'uniforme militaire fut remplacé par un top moulant et une jupe-short parfaitement adaptés. Les yeux noirs de Roy devinrent améthystes, et pourvus de fentes en guise de pupilles.

Les yeux couleur miel d'Edward, tout comme le reste de son visage, se figèrent sous le coup de la plus pure et obscure terreur.

« Tu me remets à présent, _chibi_? »

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	5. Chapitre V

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Deux pour le prix d'un ce dimanche! xp Parce que c'est le week-end et que pour attaquer la semaine qui arrive, deux fois plus d'histoire, c'est toujours mieux, non? ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic. Aujourd'hui, je vais vite et ne peux m'attarder, mais voici le chapitre suivant! Je parie que ça vous plaira! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre opinion à la fin, s'il vous plait._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre V<span> :**_

On sonnait avec insistance et Roy pensa que ce serait un quelconque voisin étant donnée l'heure qu'il était. De ce fait, il fut surpris de trouver le lieutenant Hawkeye sur son pallier.

« Colonel Mustang », le salua-t-elle dans les règles.

« Lieutenant », répondit le brun d'une façon similaire. Il était devenu soudainement sérieux, sachant pertinemment que la venue de Riza à une heure pareille ne pouvait être un bon présage. « Que faites-vous ici? Il s'est passé quelque chose au QG? »

Le rire d'Edward leur parvint à tous les deux depuis le salon. L'un des sourcils de la jeune militaire fut pris d'un petit tic nerveux.

« Nous avons une urgence, Roy », répondit-elle, laissant de côté les formalités. « Le Généralissime est arrivé au QG. Il te demande.

- Le Généralissime? Ce n'est pas vrai, il est supposé être en voyage politique à l'Ouest jusqu'à la semaine prochaine », s'étonna l'alchimiste. « Peu importe, il faut faire vite. Vous savez pourquoi il est revenu, lieutenant?

- Aucune idée », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais il voulait te voir et n'a pas franchement apprécié de voir que tu n'étais pas à ton poste. Tu devrais aller là-bas tout de suite.

- Tu as raison. Il m'a coincé au pire moment. Pourquoi personne ne m'a averti jusqu'à maintenant?

- Je n'en sais rien, Roy. »

Le colonel rentra chez lui et prit sa veste du portemanteau, puisque par chance, il ne s'était pas changé cet après-midi et était toujours vêtu de sa chemise et de son pantalon réglementaires. Mais lorsqu'il enfila ses bottes, il se souvint de quelque chose.

« Je ne peux pas m'en aller : le Fullmetal est ici. Il a besoin de protection. »

A nouveau, on entendit des rires provenir de l'intérieur de la maison. Riza entra dans celle-ci.

« Je resterai avec lui », lui proposa-t-elle. « Toi, tu dois te dépêcher d'aller voir le Généralissime. »

Roy hésita quelques instants mais acquiesça finalement. Il savait que Hawkeye avait raison. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Bradley pour continuer à monter en grade dans l'armée et cela devait déjà lui avoir donné une très mauvaise impression de lui de ne pas le trouver à son poste. Il devrait lui expliquer la situation et lui parler de l'attaque de l'homonculus. Peut-être réussirait-il à obtenir auprès du Généralissime des informations à leur propos.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper d'Edward. Gardez les yeux ouverts et ne baissez pas la garde. L'homonculus qui le poursuit est capable de prendre n'importe quel aspect, ne l'oubliez pas et ne vous fiez à personne. Et surtout, n'ouvrez la porte à personne. Pas même à moi à moins que je ne puisse vous prouver que je suis celui que j'affirme être.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Roy, je ferai attention. »

Sans y réfléchir davantage, il prit sa montre d'alchimiste d'Etat et sortit de la maison à pas rapides. Il s'apprêta à prendre sa voiture pour se rendre au QG, étant donné qu'il s'en trouvait assez loin. Sa voiture était la seule garée dans la rue. Il monta et démarra.

Tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de la maison, il eut un étrange pressentiment. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire.

Il tourna au coin de la rue sans mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais la sensation ne s'en allait pas.

Riza attendit de voir disparaître la voiture de Roy avant de refermer la porte. Elle jeta la clef après l'avoir faite tourner dans la serrure. Elle s'appuya ensuite dos contre la porte et soupira, rassurée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'avait habituellement la blonde. Celui-ci était trop... Sadique. Son corps changea dans un éclat alchimique.

Le colonel Roy Mustang s'approcha à l'appel du jeune et ingénu alchimiste.

* * *

><p>L'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas ne disparaissait pas de l'esprit de Roy, et était de plus en plus étouffante. A mesure qu'il avançait dans les rues de Central City, il ne cessait de repenser à ce que le lieutenant Hawkeye lui avait dit.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas été informé avant du changement de plan du Généralissime. Son réseau d'information était compétent et fiable et ne s'était jamais trompé. La veille même, ils avaient reçu des nouvelles de Bradley provenant de l'Ouest. C'était physiquement impossible qu'il fût arrivé à Central en si peu de temps.

Et cependant, il devait le croire : Riza elle-même, sa subordonnée qui avait toute sa confiance, le lui avait affirmé. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle lui eût menti.

Mais, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il l'avait trouvée étrange. Elle s'était comporté d'une manière trop familière et intime avec lui. Alors qu'ils étaient encore de service, elle s'était adressée à lui par un « tu ». Riza Hawkeye ne se permettait jamais ce genre de familiarités.

Il continuait de s'interroger, se rendant subitement compte qu'il n'avait pas vu la voiture de la jeune femme garée d'un côté ou de l'autre de la rue. Compte tenu de la distance à laquelle se trouvait le QG, il était impossible qu'elle fût venue à pied, sans compter le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de transports en commun à de telles heures aux alentours de sa maison.

C'étaient trop de coïncidences suspectes. Il comprit immédiatement : il était tombé dans un piège.

En plein milieu de la route, il fit un virage à 180 degrés, provocant plus d'un freinage et de nombreux coups de gueule hystériques, et mit à nouveau le cap en direction de sa maison. Un sentiment de peur tenaillait sa poitrine. Il regarda la montre.

« Merde, merde, merde! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide? Ça fait quinze minutes qu'Edward se trouve seul avec ce psychopathe! Par pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! Merde, bordel! »

* * *

><p>Coincé sous le corps d'Envy, Edward essaya de réagir. Tous les souvenirs de la veille fatidique lui revenaient en mémoire et embrumaient presque sa raison. Il avait peur, peur que cette fois fût la dernière et qu'Envy le tue.<p>

Mais cette fois-ci, la terreur ne l'aveuglait pas complètement. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de perdre le contact avec la réalité.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du Colonel Mustang? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est ta façon de me saluer? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être glacial, chibi », se moqua l'homonculus en feignant la déception. « J'espérais plutôt un « Salut Envy! Alors, comment ça va? ». Quelque chose comme ça, de plus intime.

- Où est le Colonel? » Hurla Edward, perdant le peu de bon sens qui lui restait.

Envy sourit encore davantage, amusé.

« Et si je te disais que j'ai été lui pendant tout ce temps? »

Edward soutint le regard violet d'Envy. L'homonculus put lire le doute dans ces iris couleur miel et se sentit incroyablement bien. La vérité est que les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme il les avait planifiées. Au début, il avait projeté d'énerver le gosse en se faisant passer pour Roy Mustang, puisqu'il savait que ces deux là s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en se rendant compte que, non seulement il ne lui reprochait pas sa proximité, mais qu'en plus il rougissait tendrement. Les gestes et les paroles du blond avaient été plus que suffisantes pour prouver à Envy que son petit chibi était entiché de l'Alchimiste de Feu. Un renseignement des plus intéressants.

Le doute disparut immédiatement des yeux d'Edward et fut remplacé par de la haine à peine contenue.

« Tu mens. L'homme avec lequel j'ai passé l'après-midi était sans le moindre doute Roy Mustang.

- Bon, je reconnais que tu as raison sur ce point, chibi », admit Envy avec un éclat de rire. Edward s'apprêtait à réagir face à l'insulte mais l'homonculus ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua : « En réalité, il est parti la queue entre les pattes quand il m'a vu à sa porte, comme le bon chien qu'il est.

- Tu mens.

- Il était si terrorisé que j'ai cru qu'il s'était pissé dessus! » fit-il en riant aux éclats.

« Tu mens, enfoiré! » S'écria le plus jeune avec fureur.

Envy cessa de rire et gifla le jeune garçon avec force, lui faisant tourner le visage et laissant une marque rougeâtre sur sa joue.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas d'insultes de ta part, chibi. Apparemment, tu n'as toujours pas compris dans quelle situation tu te trouves. » Il lui saisit brutalement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. « Ou as-tu déjà oublié comme nous nous sommes amusés hier soir? Ça ne te plairait pas de recommencer? Parce que moi, ça me dirait, et pas qu'un peu!

- Lâche-moi... » marmonna Edward, qui sentait les doigts glacés de l'homonculus s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa peau délicate.

A sa grande surprise, Envy obéit. Et même, il s'écarta d'au-dessus de lui, permettant au garçon de s'éloigner du canapé et de s'enfuir jusqu'au mur, loin de lui. Pour sa part, Envy se mit debout, recoiffa ses cheveux et rajusta ses vêtements comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Il posa ensuite ses yeux violets et cruels sur le plus jeune et sourit d'une façon sadique.

« Comme ça, ce sera plus amusant. Nous allons jouer! »

Disant cela, il se jeta sur lui comme un éclair. Edward ne put réagir à temps et reçut l'impact du poing de l'homonculus en plein dans l'estomac. Tout l'air s'échappa aussitôt de ses poumons et il toussa à la recherche de l'indispensable élément. Ses plaies le firent souffrir et il perdit l'équilibre. Envy le laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Tch, là, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout », se plaignit-il. « Tu n'as même pas un semblant de détermination dans le corps. Tu ne penses pas te défendre? Tu veux déjà que je m'ennuie et que je te tue? » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'il lui faisait lever la tête en le tirant par les cheveux. Les yeux d'Edward étaient troubles à cause de la douleur. Envy eut une idée des plus perfides. « Peut-être que si je te disais ce que j'ai fait à ton cher Colonel, tu bougerais un peu plus, hmm? »

Edward fit un effort pour se reprendre. Un nouveau sentiment de peur naquit dans sa poitrine et s'étendit rapidement dans tout son corps.

« Eh bien, quand même, il semble que j'ai enfin ton attention. Je crois que je vais devenir jaloux, chibi », se moqua le plus âgé, agrippant toujours avec force les cheveux blonds pour maintenir en hauteur la tête d'Edward. « La vérité, c'est que je ne l'ai pas laissé s'échapper », mentit-il. « Quand il a essayé de s'enfuir, je l'ai tué. »

Envy put noter le choc sur le visage d'Edward.

« Non... », répliqua-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. « Ce n'est pas vrai... Il n'est pas... Il n'est pas... » Il ne pouvait le dire.

« Oh si, il l'est, chibi. Je lui ai moi-même brisé la nuque. Il criait comme un dératé! Tu ne l'as pas entendu? » Il continuait de le provoquer, riant avec cruauté et mentant éhontément.

Tout le corps de l'alchimiste commença à trembler violemment. Son visage changea : la haine, la douleur et la fureur étaient évidentes. Il se défit d'un brusque mouvement de la prise de son bourreau et se mit debout.

« Tu mens! » cria-t-il de toutes ses forces tandis que, ignorant toute douleur, il lançait un violent coup de pied en plein dans le visage d'Envy, le projetant en arrière sur le sol, à quelques mètres plus loin.

Depuis le sol, le rire de l'homonculus augmenta en intensité jusqu'à retentir comme celui d'un fou. Edward haleta sous le coup de l'effort et appuyait sa main sur sa côte douloureuse. Peu à peu, Envy se redressa et cracha du sang sur le sol. Il regarda le jeune : violet contre doré.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé, visiblement. Cette fois, je ne pense pas me retenir. »

D'un bond, il était déjà debout, et courrait jusqu'à l'alchimiste. La peur du jeune avait été remplacée par la haine et la crainte que les dires de son adversaire fussent vrais. D'on ne savait où, il puisa les forces suffisantes pour lui faire face.

Il esquiva le premier coup de pied de l'homonculus en roulant au sol. Là, il se tourna et lança un coup de pied en plein dans ses chevilles. L'androgyne sauta pour l'esquiver et se jeta en avant pour fondre sur le blond. Edward le vit venir et rassembla ses forces pour l'éloigner par un coup de poing lorsqu'il s'élança sur lui.

Envy recula de deux pas mais revint à l'attaque tout aussitôt. Edward ne put éviter la nouvelle attaque de l'homonculus et reçut un coup de pied dans le torse qui l'envoya sur le canapé. Grâce à celui-ci, le coup ne fut pas trop dur, mais juste après, il sentit le poids d'Envy sur ses jambes et son poing, dur comme l'acier sur sa joue droite.

Envy, assis à califourchon sur le plus jeune, lui envoya une volée de coup de poing, les uns après les autres. Un sentiment de folle allégresse se répandait dans sa poitrine. Il remarquait qu'à chaque coup, il perdait un peu plus le contrôle de lui-même.

Seuls les cris de douleur d'Edward parvinrent à le sortir de sa transe. Quand il l'observa à nouveau, il découvrit qu'il lui avait rouvert la lèvre. Le sang, rouge et épais, coulait de son nez également. Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur sa propre joue, et en y posant sa main, il vit que c'était le sang du garçon. Il s'excita davantage.

Il lécha le sang sur son poing comme si cela avait été du miel. En silence, il observait le blond tandis que celui-ci essayait de récupérer son souffle. Son petit torse se levait et se baissait rapidement, ses yeux étaient figés par des larmes de douleur. La fureur s'y était évanouie, c'était comme s'il se faisait peu à peu à l'idée que ce qu'Envy lui avait dit avant été vrai, que Roy Mustang était mort.

Finalement, les larmes perlèrent et coulèrent librement sur ses joues, se mêlant au sang. Le garçon avait perdu toute envie de lutter. Il s'effondrait peu à peu sous les yeux euphoriques de l'homonculus.

En le voyant ainsi, si faible, complètement sans défenses, si mortel, il sentit que tout son corps succombait à l'excitation. Il n'avait jamais fait attention, auparavant, à quel point ce garçon était beau. Il ressemblait plus à une fille qu'à un garçon, avec ses longs cheveux dorés et lâchés et vêtu de cette chemise si grande. Envy se surprit lui-même à tendre la main pour attraper ses cheveux et vérifier qu'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils le semblaient. Edward, qui était toujours en état de choc, ne réagit pas. Envy attrapa quelques mèches avec délicatesse et se pencha pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il ne le savait pas, mais ne s'en souciait pas non plus. Il se laissa complètement aller.

Il caressa la joue trempée du garçon et descendit jusqu'à son cou. Sa peau était terriblement douce et chaude. Envy sentit soudainement le besoin d'admirer davantage de peau suave et déboutonna avec empressement la chemise qu'il portait.

Edward demeurait amorphe même s'il sentait les mains glacées de l'homonculus caresser chaque partie de son torse. A quoi cela servirait-il de continuer à résister? Il n'arrivait déjà même plus à penser clairement. Seule la pensée de Roy, mort, sur la pelouse du jardin, le tourmentait. Il ne se souciait que de cela, et n'avait pas conscience qu'Envy commençait à embrasser sa peau, la mordant parfois.

L'homonculus observa le garçon à nouveau, avec la respiration agitée. « Comme se peut-il que je me comporte ainsi? Ce n'est pas possible que je pense à violer ici et maintenant ce maudit nabot! » Et pourtant, ça l'était. Tout le corps d'Envy brûlait d'excitation et une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait à se réveiller rien qu'en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Edward. Là, à moitié nu, respirant avec difficulté, couvert de sang, anéanti physiquement et mentalement... Il était absolument irrésistible. Il désirait de tout son être faire autant de mal que possible à ce fichu gamin, quoiqu'il en fût.

Un nouvel éclat alchimique illumina la pièce. Le regard perdu d'Edward retrouva un peu de vie en voyant en face de lui la personne qu'il commençait à croire morte.

« Roy... »

Des larmes de soulagement remplacèrent celles de douleur. Une partie de lui-même lui disait que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion, que cet homme qui le regardait lascivement n'était pas son colonel mais l'homonculus. Mais son esprit traumatisé ne voulut pas prêter la moindre attention à sa raison.

Envy avait conscience qu'Edward était trop faible à cet instant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il pouvait encore le blesser bien plus. Comment se sentirait-il lorsqu'il découvrirait que son colonel chéri s'apprêtait à le violer à ce moment? Envy imagina le choc qui achèverait de détruire son esprit. Et ensuite, lui-même finirait de mettre en pièces son corps. Il prouverait à tous qu'il n'éprouvait de compassion pour personne. Il se le prouverait à lui-même.

Sans un mot adressé au jeune, Envy, avec l'aspect de Roy, prit en otage sa bouche avec violence. Edward essaya de crier de douleur en sentant comment son colonel mordait sans pitié ses lèvres endolories, transformant son premier baiser en une torture, mais la langue de son attaquant dans sa bouche l'en empêcha.

Envy n'eut aucune pitié avec les lèvres vierges de l'adolescent, il les lécha, les mordit, les tirailla jusqu'à faire couler à nouveau du sang. Il pouvait sentir sur son propre visage l'humidité des larmes d'Edward. Bon sang, tout était si délicieusement excitant!

« Ça ne se peut pas », pensait Edward, plein d'amertume. « Roy ne me ferait jamais de mal. Ce n'est pas Roy! Ça ne peut pas être lui! »

« Non... », gémit-il lorsque Mustang s'écarta pour reprendre sa respiration. « Non... S'il te plait... Ça suffit...

- Que se passe-t-il, Fullmetal? » demanda Envy avec la voix de Roy. « Est-ce que par hasard, tu n'aimerais pas ce que je te fais? » Ses mains glacées remontaient le long de ses hanches jusqu'à son torse, hérissant au passage la peau sensible du garçon. « Je sais qu'au fond, tu en as envie, pas vrai? Tu veux que ton cher Colonel te remette violemment à ta place. » Il se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui susurrer d'un ton lascif. « Tu as envie que je te saute ici et maintenant, pas vrai? Parce que le petit Fullmetal aime qu'on le prenne par derrière...

- Non! C'est faux! Écarte-toi de moi, salaud! » hurla Edward, rougissant à n'en plus pouvoir, puisant des forces d'on ne savait où pour se rebeller dans les bras de son bourreau. « Ne me touche pas! Ne me touche pas avec tes sales mains, monstre! »

Les mains d'Envy se plaquèrent sur sa gorge. Edward ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant que son corps était privé à nouveau d'air. Les ongles de Roy s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, la perçant et permettant au sang de couler librement le long de son cou.

« Monstre? » Les yeux d'Envy brillaient d'une façon terrifiante. « Tu penses que je suis un monstre? Et qui est-ce qui m'a créé, selon toi, hein? A qui revient la faute selon toi? Hein?

- Je ne... Peux pas... Res-respirer... » gémit Edward.

« Les stupides humains! Vous seuls êtes responsables de mon malheur! » s'exclama Envy, encore sous la forme de l'Alchimiste de Feu, ignorant les plaintes du plus jeune. « C'était _lui_ qui m'a créé et qui ensuite m'a rejeté! _Lui_! Foutus humains! »

Envy, qui avait explosé sous le coup de la haine, laissa tomber sa tête d'un côté et relâcha un peu l'emprise sur le cou d'Edward. Quand il se remit à parler, sa voix était très calme, posée.

« Mais comme je ne peux pas le frapper _lui_, je me contente de toi, chibi », lui avoua-t-il. Edward ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais n'avait pas suffisamment d'air dans les poumons pour être en mesure de répondre. « Tu devrais me remercier : je t'offre l'opportunité de dire au revoir à ton cher Colonel. Allons, Edo-kun. Dis-moi tout ce que tu ressens comme si j'étais lui. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes! » Ses mains retrouvèrent une emprise ferme. « Dis-le-moi!

- Non... »

Les lèvres de Roy formèrent un sourire tordu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ingrat. » Ses mains relâchèrent lentement le cou d'Edward, qui ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air. L'une de ses mains saisit le bras du plus jeune pour éviter qu'il ne le dérange; l'autre fondit à nouveau sur la peau suave. « Mais comme je suis un mec très sympa, j'ai décidé de te faire un cadeau. » Sa main arriva jusqu'au pantalon du garçon et se referma violemment autour de sa virilité. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si ton cher Colonel te violait _maintenant_? » Son sourire était plus sadique que jamais. En vérité, tout cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

« Non! » hurla Edward, désespéré. « Ça suffit, arrête avec ça! Enlève ta main de là, espèce de malade! Arrête! »

Envy, qui s'était décidé à admirer le visage angoissé du garçon, décida de le faire taire par un nouveau baiser, aussi sauvage que le précédent.

Il allait le faire : il ferait sien ce fichu gosse qui occupait ses pensées continuellement. Il lui arracherait ce qu'il avait de plus intime, maintes et maintes fois jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le tuer. Oh, oui, quelle délicieuse torture que celle-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	6. Chapitre VI

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Et encore un chapitre! :3 Je précise au passage que celui de demain sera publié un peu plus tard u.u Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Bonjour, à nouveau! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais c'est pour maintenir le suspens mwahaha! (Qu'est-ce que je suis méchante). J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>** :**_

« Lâche-le et éloigne-toi lentement. Mets tes mains bien en vue. »

La voix grave et sérieuse de Roy Mustang fit irruption dans la scène. De mauvaise grâce, Envy, encore transformé en Roy lui-même, lâcha les pauvres lèvres du petit alchimiste et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interrompre d'une si désagréable manière.

Le véritable Roy Mustang était debout face à eux, à l'autre bout du salon. Il pointa sur Envy son révolver, qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, tandis que la droite se levait, gantée, provocante. Des étincelles alchimiques éclataient autour de ses doigts, révélant l'énergie qu'ils contenaient à cet instant. Son visage n'était pas moins menaçant : Envy pouvait lire la haine et la fureur dans ses yeux noirs.

Malgré la scène à laquelle il avait assisté (lui-même sur un Ed à moitié dénudé, qu'il essayait de forcer), il réussit à garder un calme olympien. Au moins extérieurement, car il faisait intérieurement des efforts surhumains pour ne pas transformer en cendres l'homonculus à cet instant même.

« Éloigne-toi, je t'ai dit! » lui hurla-t-il en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Edward ne pouvait y croire. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le nouvel arrivant comme s'il avait été un fantasme. Il sut qu'Envy lui avait menti et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de pur soulagement.

« Roy...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, je suis enfin là. Je ne laisserai pas...

- Je ne laisserai pas ce maudit monstre toucher à un de tes cheveux de plus », termina pour lui l'homonculus tandis qu'il relâchait le garçon et se mettait debout. « Ce que vous êtes prévisible, Colonel.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler, saloperie. Maintenant, tu es en état d'arrestation », l'informa Roy d'un ton menaçant. « Reviens à ta forme originelle et marche lentement jusqu'à moi. »

Envy éclata en un rire dément. Roy ne s'énerva pas, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Edward n'était pas capable de bouger de là où il se trouvait.

« Tu crois que tu as l'avantage parce que tu es armé et moi pas, pas vrai? » lui dit-il quand il se fut calmé. « Je vais te dire quelque chose... »

Aussitôt, Envy/Roy disparut sous les yeux d'un Mustang surpris.

« Tu ne peux pas me vaincre. »

Il réapparut au même instant à quelques centimètres de lui et lui assena un terrible coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Le revolver vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et Roy manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber.

Mais au contraire du jeune alchimiste, Roy était un soldat aguerri. A peine sentit-il la présence de l'homonculus qu'il claqua ses doigts. Envy dut sauter en arrière pour éviter que les flammes calcinent sa peau, et celles-ci s'évanouirent dans l'air. Les deux réagirent avec rapidité et s'embarquèrent dans une violente lutte au corps à corps.

Roy savait qu'il avait besoin d'éloigner son adversaire pour pouvoir l'attaquer avec toute sa puissance, en utilisant son alchimie. Mais Envy le savait lui aussi et n'était pas enclin à céder. Il réussit à passer outre la garde du brun et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le menton qui le propulsa en l'air.

Roy encaissa bien la douleur et réussit à tomber au sol dans une bonne position, ce qui lui permit de se « catapulter » sur l'homonculus, le saisissant à la taille et le renversant. Les deux rivaux commencèrent ensuite leur lutte pour l'emporter sur l'autre, roulant au sol d'un côté à l'autre dans des cris de fureur et haletants sous le coup de l'effort.

Edward observa tout ceci sans bouger de sa place. Lui-même s'était souvent battu avec Envy et une seule fois contre Roy lui-même, mais il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie une lutte si sanglante. Le colonel attirait spécifiquement son attention, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se battre avec une telle férocité. Il pouvait discerner une lueur meurtrière dans les pupilles des deux hommes. C'était comme voir s'affronter deux titans, il ne pouvait dire lequel des deux avait l'avantage à cet instant.

Mais Roy commit une erreur et Envy réussit à l'emporter sur lui, commençant à envoyer des coups de poings les uns après les autres dans le visage du Colonel.

« Comme ça tu apprendras où est ta place, colonel de pacotille! » hurlait celui aux yeux violets, son visage déformé par la haine et la folie. « Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi! »

Roy serra les dents pour supporter la douleur. Il sentait le sang couler de sa lèvre inférieure, à présent ouverte.

« Une expérience ratée comme toi ne pourra jamais se comparer à un humain », répliqua avec ironie le brun. « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre être sans âme. Tu me fais de la peine. » Et il lui cracha au visage.

Envy s'immobilisa, surpris. Une moue de dégoût se forma sur son visage et il hésita le temps suffisant pour que Roy puisse se débarrasser de lui. Les deux se mirent debout et s'observèrent quelques instants, planifiant le prochain assaut.

Envy sourit à nouveau avec cruauté et décida de jouer un peu avec le colonel.

« Alors comme ça, je suis un pauvre être sans âme? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, si tu veux le savoir. Mais je préfère être n'importe quoi plutôt qu'un faible être humain. Il suffit d'un rien pour vous cassez! » ria-t-il. « Regarde le nabot, par exemple : quelques coups et le voilà au bout du rouleau. » Edward, qui fut surpris en entendant qu'Envy le mentionnait, se recroquevilla de peur sur son canapé. « C'est vraiment pathétique! Si faible, si mortel... Maintenant, là, tout de suite, je pourrais lui trancher la gorge sans qu'il ait le temps de crier.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas à nouveau tant que moi, je serai en vie », assura l'autre, levant sa main gantée, prêt à attaquer.

- Sérieusement? Tu donnerais ta vie pour le morveux? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton goguenard. « Regarde, Edo-kun, il semble que ce qu'éprouve ton Colonel soit réciproque. Tu n'es pas content? »

Roy sursauta. De quoi parlait l'homonculus? Juste un instant, il détourna son regard pour le porter sur le plus jeune. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Edward, grièvement blessé, saignant, la chemise déchirée, pelotonné dans un coin du fauteuil, le regardait avec des yeux apeurés. Que se serait-il passé s'il était arrivé juste une minute plus tard? Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer et n'était pas habitué à voir le garçon si vulnérable. Et, cependant, ce que lui avait dit Envy le préoccupait : de quels sentiments parlait l'homonuculus...? Cela pourrait-il être...?

« Tais-toi. Ne dis plus rien », ordonna Edward depuis son coin d'une voix tremblante. Un sentiment de honte, mêlé à la peur qu'Envy puisse s'énerver, tenaillait sa poitrine.

« Que se passe-t-il, nabot? Est-ce que par hasard tu ne voudrais pas que j'explique au colonel ce que nous étions sur le point de faire lorsqu'il nous a interrompu? » Le ton d'Envy était effrontément explicite. Il savait qu'il avait le nabot entre ses mains. Son sourire devint enchanté quelques instants, encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'expression de confusion, mêlée à de la haine, de Mustang. « Vous êtes au courant, Colonel? Si j'ai pris cette apparence... » Il se désigna lui-même. « C'est parce que notre petit Edward me l'a expressément demandé. Je voulais réaliser sa petite fantaisie d'adolescent...

- C'est complètement faux! » s'indigna Edward, rouge de honte.

« Et maintenant tu le nies? Tch, c'est toujours après qu'ils ont honte. Quand je passais ma main sous ta chemise, tu ne me disais rien.

- Non! Tu mens!

- Tais-toi, homonculus. Je ne t'avertirai pas une seconde fois.

- Je ne comprends pas les adolescents : ils souhaitent tous sauter et se faire sauter et pourtant, ils le nient continuellement », poursuivit-il, sans prêter attention aux deux autres. « Pourquoi vous, les humains, avez honte de vos propres désirs? Qui a-t-il de mal à ce que le nabot veuille se faire prendre par son colonel?

- Ça suffit! » Hurla Edward, des larmes de frustration déjà prêtes à couler. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Roy pensait de lui à cet instant. Il était sûr qu'il était répugné, dégoûté face à cet adolescent perverti. Il voulait lui expliquer que tout ça n'étaient rien de plus que des fables de l'homonculus, mais cela faisait longtemps que la situation le dépassait.

« Ferme ta gueule saloperie! Je ne tolèrerai pas un calomnie de plus! »

Envy regarda fixement le colonel et sourit intérieurement. Après avoir vu la lueur de ses yeux, il décida de lui jouer un tour, son dernier atout. Pourquoi était-ce si outrageusement facile de deviner les sentiments des humains?

« Même si, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que notre aimable Colonel serait disposé à accomplir ton fantasme lui-même, chibi. Oui, le gosse vous plait, je me trompe? »

Roy ne put éviter qu'un changement sur son visage ne s'opère. Edward aussi le nota, mais ne put réussir à savoir ce qu'il signifiait. L'hésitation de Roy permit à Envy de parachever son mauvais tour.

« En vérité, je vous comprends. Le nabot a beau n'être d'aucune utilité, je dois reconnaître qu'il est assez attirant. Enfin, si les gamins efféminés te plaisent, évidemment. » Il avait récupéré un ton salement lascif. « Mais vous pouvez être tranquille : je ne lui ai encore rien fait. Vous l'avez tout entier pour vous si vous le voulez. Quand vous le prendrez vous verrez comme il est innocent : il réagit à chaque frôlement. Je suis sûr que vous vous éclaterez au possible en le dépucelant. Et, vous savez quoi? Lui aussi puisque... Il est amoureux de vous. »

Edward étouffa un gémissement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pût ressentir plus de honte que celle qui l'étreignait à cet instant. Mais il ne se risqua pas à répondre, et n'avait même pas assez de forces pour se mettre debout.

Roy était en état de choc.

Envy profita de la situation. Il fit tomber Roy par un coup en pleine tête et fondit sur un Edward sans défenses, déterminé à terminer une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette maison. Edward, en le voyant se rapprocher, hurla d'une pure terreur.

« Merde! » grogna Roy depuis le sol lorsqu'il se reprit.

Sous ses yeux, il vit Envy s'apprêter à attaquer à nouveau le garçon, et quelque chose en lui explosa. Sans savoir véritablement ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa une extrémité du tapis qui couvrait le sol et tira. Envy ne s'y attendait pas et tomba sur ce dernier de tout son long, se heurtant violemment la tête, ce qui le laissa désorienté suffisamment longtemps pour que Roy puisse contrattaquer.

L'alchimiste n'hésita plus. Il claqua ses doigts et une nouvelle flamme alchimique surgit au milieu de la pièce et zigzagua jusqu'à l'homonculus.

« Merde. »

Les flammes l'atteignirent et mirent le feu à ses habits et à sa peau.

Roy, sachant ce qui se passerait par la suite, courut jusqu'à Edward et se jeta sur son faible corps, le couvrant complètement et le blottissant contre son torse, essayant de couvrir ses oreilles de ses mains.

« Ne l'écoute pas! »

Edward ne savait pas de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende. Un hurlement terrible, plus horrible que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer, s'échappa de la gorge de l'homonculus. C'était un cri déchirant, plein de douleur et de la plus grande souffrance. C'était le cri de quelqu'un qui voyait sa vie lui échapper des mains de l'une des façons les plus horribles qui pussent exister. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Roy en entendait et il savait que cela pouvait se révéler irréparablement traumatisant. Et l'esprit d'Edward n'était pas en état d'endurer un traumatisme de plus à ce moment.

Envy agonisait. Il avait perdu la vie des dizaines de fois et par de nombreuses manières, mais le feu alchimique l'emportait haut la main sans le moindre doute. Il sentait tout son corps fondre douloureusement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier.

Après d'interminables minutes, les flammes se consumèrent et le corps carbonisé d'Envy, encore sous l'aspect de Roy, tomba au sol.

Le brun soutint encore dans ses bras le plus jeune pendant quelques instants de plus.

« Calme-toi », lui murmura-t-il de la voix la plus douce que son corps crispé lui permettait d'avoir. « Le cauchemar est enfin terminé. »

Edward, les yeux encore exorbités, acquiesça lentement. Peu à peu, il sortit de sa torpeur. Tout à coup, il éclata violemment en sanglots et étreignit le corps de Roy grâce à son unique bras fonctionnel, comme s'il avait été une bouée de sauvetage.

« Calme-toi, c'est enfin terminé. Tu es sauf : tout est fini », continuait de le rassurer le plus âgé. Il commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. « Pleure autant que tu veux, détends-toi.

- Je... Ce qu'a dit Envy... » bégaya Edward, mais sa voix se brisa à cause des larmes et du stress.

Roy eut un sourire triste . « Il a honte des mensonges qu'a raconté l'homonculus. Il ne veut pas penser que ce qu'il a dit à propos de ses sentiments soit vrai... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant. Je n'en ai pas cru le moindre mot », lui répondit-il, essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas. La douleur physique qu'il ressentait (qui n'était pas rien) n'était pourtant pas comparable à celle de son esprit.

« La simple idée que ce soit vrai le répugne », pensa Edward. Quelque chose se brisa au fond de sa poitrine : son pauvre cœur désabusé. Brisé par la douleur, il se blottit encore plus fortement contre le plus âgé. Qu'il le haït par la suite, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste sentir son contact, sentir le corps fort de Roy protégeant le sien. La seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant était un peu de sûreté.

Roy non plus n'avait pas envie de rompre l'étreinte mais le bon sens le rappela à l'ordre et il essaya de s'écarter du plus jeune tout en disant :

« Tu es grièvement blessé, tu as besoin d'une ambulance. Je vais appeler au QG pour qu'ils t'en envoient une et je t'amènerai sain et sauf à l'hôpital. Aucun homonculus ne saura plus où tu te trouves. Je te protègerai... Je nous protègerai », se corrigea-t-il.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit ensuite. Le corps d'Edward se crispa soudainement. Roy n'eut pas le temps de se tourner pour voir ce qui avait alerté le plus jeune; Edward n'eut pas le temps de crier.

Aucun des deux ne s'était rappelé des facultés régénératrices d'Envy. A cause de tout ce stress, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que l'homonculus commençait lentement à se soigner. Ils ne virent pas non plus qu'il se levait et prenait le revolver de Roy, oublié dans un coin depuis le début du combat.

Edward eut juste le temps de voir l'homonculus charger l'arme et la pointer dans le dos du colonel. Il tira.

« Roy! »

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	7. Chapitre VII

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Bon ben, visiblement... J'ai mis moins de temps que prévu pour le publier, celui-ci u.u' -en même temps, je m'attendais pas à ce que mes cours de l'aprem soient annulés... M'enfin.- Pour une fois que je pensais pouvoir donner une heure approximative, ben même pas x)

Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Juste pour répondre un peu aux différents commentaires que j'ai reçu depuis la publication :

A **Matsuyama** : Effectivement, je te confirme, Roy était un peu beaucoup con sur ce coup-là x) Ou alors c'est parce que nous, lecteurs aguerris, sommes habitués à voir débarquer Envy toutes les trois secondes...? Roh, 'pis nan. Il aurait quand même pu s'en douter... Rhalala. Et effectivement, l'auteur joue assez bien avec le suspens xp

A **Alexa** : De rien pour la traduction, pour moi, c'est déjà un plaisir x) -d'ailleurs, p'tit coup de pub : j'ai déjà un autre OS Edvy de traduit, et pleins d'autre en cours, alors n'hésite pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil après cette fanfic ;p- J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à donner ton avis :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture! -ô comme j'aime écrire des pavés x3 (**Envy** : _Ouais, c'est même plus une « note », là..._ **W.A.** : _Roh, ça va, hein._)-

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour le retard. Mais j'ai eu un manque cruel d'inspiration concernant cette histoire et l'ai laissée de côté. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai repris les rennes! Voici un nouveau chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais qui était nécessaire pour amener le suivant (et celui-ci va être intense, vous êtes prévenus)._

_Mille mercis pour tous vos commentaires, ils me sont allés droit au cœur! ToT Et ils m'ont donné du courage malgré ma dépression puisque mon autre histoire (de Naruto) n'est lue par personne. Alors si cette histoire vous plaît et que la série Naruto vous plaît aussi, je vous recommande mon autre fic (vous la trouverez sur mon profil) qui est une autre super-angust._

_C'est parti!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VII :<strong>_

Tout se passa très vite et, à la fois, très lentement. Edward regarda la balle sortir avec fracas du canon du révolver et voler, imparable, jusqu'à Roy. Il la vit s'enfoncer dans sa chair, à hauteur de l'épaule droite. Il vit le sang jaillir avec violence.

Roy laissa échapper un cri étouffé, plus de surprise que de douleur. De fait, il ne sentit tout d'abord que l'impact. Mais la vague de douleur ne tarda pas à arriver et son corps se crispa.

« Roy! Roy! » criait Edward, secouant le plus âgé dans l'espoir d'une réaction. Le désespoir était peint dans ses yeux dorés.

« J-Je vais bien... » mentit le plus âgé. Malgré la souffrance, il ne s'écarta pas d'un millimètre du jeune, prêt à endurer n'importe quelle autre attaque à la place de ce dernier.

Le regard du blond vola jusqu'à l'homonculus, sans pouvoir contenir la fureur qui commençait à se répandre dans chaque fibre de son corps.

« Monstre! Assassin! »

Mais Envy ne réagit pas comme il l'avait prévu : il ne se mit pas à rire, et ne l'insulta pas.

« Éloigne-toi de lui et viens ici », ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid et tranchant.

Edward hésita, divisé entre la rage et la peur. Roy étreignit encore plus fort le Fullmetal Alchemist.

« Non », murmura faiblement le colonel.

« J'ai dit « viens ici »! » hurla Envy. Il était véritablement furieux et inspirait plus de peur que jamais. « Ou peut-être souhaites-tu que je tire une seconde fois? »

Edward reporta son regard sur Roy sans savoir que faire, divisé entre la peur qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de l'homonculus et celle que lui inspirait l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Mustang. Il savait qu'Envy ne répèterait pas son ordre une seule fois de plus.

Finalement, il fit mine d'écarter Roy de lui.

« Non! » s'exclama le plus âgé, sans le lâcher. Il serrait les dents pour éviter de gémir de douleur. « N'y vas pas! C'est un piège!

- Je le sais », admit le blond, se dégageant de Roy avec toute la délicatesse dont il fut capable. « Mais je ne peux pas permettre qu'il y ait une autre victime à cause de moi. Il n'y aura pas un martyr de plus pour le Fullmetal Alchemist, Colonel. » La tristesse embuait sa voix et ses yeux. « Je suppose... » acheva-t-il « … Que cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de vous protéger. »

Il se mit debout, non sans difficultés, et commença à s'éloigner. Cependant, il se rendit compte que le brun le retenait par sa chemise déchirée.

« Non...

- Je perds patience », avertit Envy.

Edward se retourna vers son colonel et, lui offrant un dernier sourire plein de tristesse autant que de tendresse, il lâcha la main blanche de Roy. Celui-ci essaya de l'agripper à nouveau mais la douleur dans son épaule l'en empêcha. Impuissant, il regarda le garçon rejoindre le psychopathe aux yeux violets.

Envy était vraiment furieux. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pensait que les choses se passeraient. Mais même ainsi, il avait presque atteint son objectif. Il fit un dernier effort pour demeurer calme et prit Edward par l'épaule lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le rapprochant de lui par un geste possessif.

Il ne leva pas la main sur lui, ne l'insulta pas. A la place, il lui tendit le révolver. Edward l'observa, hésitant, sans comprendre ce que voulait l'homonculus. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à le lui arracher et le cribler de balles ici-même, mais il savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec Envy. Il le récupèrerait en quelques secondes puis les tuerait tous les deux, Roy et lui.

« Prends-le », lui ordonna-t-il sur le même ton glacial qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'Edward le fit, il ajouta : « Maintenant, tire-lui dessus.

- Quoi? » s'écria le plus jeune.

« Je t'ai dit de lui tirer dessus, ne joue pas au sourd. Tire sur le Colonel Mustang ou je le ferai moi.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça? Je ne peux pas faire ça!

- Je te le répète : ou tu le fais toi, ou je m'en charge. Et je t'avertis direct : je ne le manquerai pas. »

Edward lut dans les yeux violets d'Envy, si pareils à ceux d'un serpent venimeux, qu'il parlait véritablement sérieusement. Le pistolet dans son unique main, il se dirigea vers Roy, et le braqua sur lui.

Le regard des deux se croisèrent : noir contre doré. Roy vit distinctement tous les sentiments du plus jeune sur son visage; plein d'hésitation, plein de peine, plein de souffrance et d'angoisse. Il essaya de lui transmettre sérénité et sécurité par son regard, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour tout ça. Faisant appel à toutes ses forces, il essaya de lui offrir un sourire paisible.

Le cœur d'Edward battait exagérément. De ce fait, il ne put s'approcher, même si cela n'avait été que de trois pas. Un soupire exaspéré d'Envy l'avertit du peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire : il ne pouvait pas tirer sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait conscience que ne pas le faire signifierait qu'Envy le tuerait sans hésitation. Lui, il n'avait qu'à viser un bras ou une jambe, n'importe quel endroit qu'il savait pouvoir guérir. Il devait juste appuyer sur la détente, juste ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et finalement, Envy se lassa d'attendre et intervint :

« T'es rien de plus qu'un trouillard, nabot. Tu regretteras ton hésitation pendant tout le temps qu'il te reste à vivre », déclara-t-il.

Il arracha aux mains du blond le pistolet, le braqua et tira.

« NON! »

Les yeux de Roy s'élargirent soudainement et, entre deux convulsions involontaires, il posa le regard sur son torse. Là, d'un orifice juste au milieu, le sang coulait à flots. L'esprit du Flame Alchemist n'était pas capable de se rendre compte que ce sang était le sien. Il ne sentait plus ni douleur ni fureur. De fait, il ne sentait rien de plus que le froid; un froid intense qui commençait à se répandre dans tout son corps. A peine pouvait-il entendre les cris et les pleurs désespérés d'Edward au loin.

Il fut surpris en sentant une présence en face de lui. Ses yeux ne purent se focaliser suffisamment, mais au vu de la silhouette, il sut que c'était l'homonculus. Envy se trouvait accroupi juste devant lui, très proche de l'oreille de Roy. Il commença à lui parler et sa voix froide, pleine de cruauté, était la seule chose qui parvenait à atteindre l'esprit embrumé du brun.

« Le jeu est terminé pour vous, Colonel », lui murmura-t-il pour que lui seul puisse entendre. Edward demeurait au sol, loin d'eux, pleurant désespérément. « Mais avant que vous ne mouriez, il y a quelque chose que je veux que vous sachiez. Je veux que vous passiez vos derniers instants à penser à ce que vous laissez derrière vous, au destin qui attend Edward Elric. A présent, je vais l'emmener hors d'ici, dans un lieu que personne ne trouvera jamais », expliqua-t-il, cherchant à torturer le pauvre esprit du mourant. Il ne ressentait de compassion pour rien ni pour personne. « Et pendant le peu qu'il lui reste à vivre, je m'assurerai qu'il souffre tant que possible. Je le torturerai physiquement et psychologiquement, je détruirai son âme et son corps jusqu'à ce que son existence soit réduite à un corps vide qui respire. Je le ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie à genoux de le tuer. Je l'enfermerai dans la plus profonde et froide obscurité, isolé de tout et de tous. Et je m'amuserai avec lui, avec son corps. Oh oui, soyez-en sûr, je le ferai. Je le violerai maintes et maintes fois, tous les fois que je le désirerai et lorsqu'il m'en viendra l'envie. Il fera tout ce que je lui ordonne et nous nous amuserons en faisant toutes les choses que vous pouvez imaginer... Et d'autres encore qu'on ne peut même pas se risquer à imaginer. Que pensez-vous de cela? Le petit Edward vivra un enfer à vie jusqu'au jour où je m'ennuierai de lui et déciderai de le tuer. Et lorsque ce moment arrivera, je m'assurerai que ce soit une mort lente et très douloureuse. Peut-être le brulerai-je vif comme vous l'avez fait pour moi? »

« Et vous savez pourquoi il subira tout ça? A cause de vous, parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de le sauver. Vous avez été inutile, colonel Mustang. Vous n'avez pas pu sauver le nabot. Mourrez en sachant cela. »

Une unique larme coula le long de la pâle joue de Roy. Ses yeux avaient perdu presque tout leur éclat, sa peau commençait à pâlir bien plus que la normale à cause de la perte de sang. Envy s'estima heureux et, avec un sourire de satisfaction, s'éloigna de lui pour se diriger vers le garçon, abandonnant Roy à la mort.

« On s'en va, chibi », dit-il à Edward, qui demeurait à genoux sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur le militaire.

« Roy... Non... » bredouilla-t-il entre deux sanglots, incapable de penser à autre chose, incapable de faire quoique ce fût pour aider la personne qui mourrait sous ses yeux.

Envy poussa un soupir d'agacement et agrippa l'unique bras d'Edward pour le relever brusquement.

« J'ai dit qu'on s'en allait. Je vais donc devoir tout te répéter deux fois pour que tu m'écoutes? »

Et disant cela, il chargea le jeune sur son épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de pommes de terre, et commença à marcher vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Edward, en remarquant qu'on l'éloignait de Roy, réagit violemment et commença à gigoter frénétiquement, et à essayer de frapper de ses poing et de ses pieds l'homonculus.

« Non! Lâche-moi! Fais-moi descendre! Roy! Roy! » criait-il, désespéré. « Non! Roy! Au secours! Roy, s'il te plait, réponds-moi! Roy! ROY!

- Arrête de crier, chibi. » Ils arrivèrent à la voiture du colonel qui, dans la précipitation, avait été laissée ouverte avec les clefs prêtes à l'usage, et Envy jeta sans ménagements le plus jeune sur la banquette arrière, fermant la porte de suite. Ensuite, il monta lui aussi et démarra. « Ce n'est pas la peine : si la balle ne le tue pas, la perte de sang s'en chargera.

- NON! »

Edward se lança immédiatement contre la fenêtre de la voiture, essayant inutilement de la briser pour pouvoir rejoindre le colonel. Il criait son nom à tue-tête. Le désespoir, la peur et la douleur le faisaient agir comme un fou. Il avait perdu la raison.

Envy retourna sur la banquette arrière pour essayer de le calmer à grands renforts de coups, mais décida au final que ce serait tout simplement plus rapide de le mettre KO. Et c'est ce qu'il fit : il le frappa à la base de la nuque et Edward commença à perdre conscience.

« Roy... »

Il sombra dans une mer d'obscurité où seuls les cauchemars l'attendaient. Et, lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, ces cauchemars seraient bien réels.

Une fois encore, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme Envy les avait planifiées. Son idée de départ n'était pas franchement celle de conduire une voiture volée en plein milieu de la nuit avec un adolescent inconscient sur la banquette arrière.

Il pouvait encore sentir l'adrénaline parcourir son corps et la haine n'avait pas disparu. Il ressentait l'absolue nécessité de se défouler sur quelque chose pour se défaire de la tension accumulée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il se doutait que les voisins du Colonel avaient prévenu la police et que son temps pour fuir était très réduit. Il devait s'éloigner autant que possible avant qu'ils ne découvrent le cadavre.

L'androgyne aux yeux violets avait conscience qu'il avait franchi la ligne de non-retour. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière : Dante le punirait pour cela, si elle ne décidait pas en premier lieu de le tuer. Elle ne tarderait pas à être au courant de la mort du Colonel et de la disparition du Fullmetal Alchemist. Il ne lui serait pas difficile de mener l'enquête et de savoir qui était le coupable. Tandis qu'il traversait les désertes et obscures rues de la ville de Central à toute vitesse, il se reprochait à lui-même de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ses actes avant de les commettre.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour se repentir. Ce qui était fait était fait, se dit-il. Il y penserait plus tard. Maintenant, il devait seulement penser à emmener le garçon dans « ce lieu ».

Il n'avait pas menti à l'agonisant Roy Mustang. Même si ce n'était pas son idée de départ, maintenant, il pensait à retenir captif le nabot. Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir aucun de ses proches. Il ne le laisserait pas, non. Parce qu'il ne permettrait pas que le fils de Honhenheim continuât à être heureux tandis que lui devait se contenter d'une vie misérable. Plus jamais. Edward Elric pouvait d'ores et déjà regretter la liberté puisqu'il ne la savourerait plus jamais. Envy prit une décision de fer : avant de le laisser redevenir heureux, il le tuerait.

Après avoir conduit à toute vitesse pendant plus d'une heure, il décida qu'il était temps de changer de véhicule. Adoptant une apparence des plus banales, il arrêta la voiture dans un quartier résidentiel de la périphérie et en descendit. Il chercha une nouvelle voiture, brisa la vitre d'un coup de poing et, tandis qu'il léchait son sang, il commença à faire un pont entre les bornes. Quand le moteur se mit en marche, il alla chercher Edward pour le transférer. Le garçon était toujours inconscient et ne se rendit compte de rien. Avec le nouveau véhicule, Envy mit le cap sur sa nouvelle destination, laissant la voiture du Colonel abandonnée.

Ce lieu était un vieil entrepôt industriel aux alentours de la ville, proche du fleuve. Une fois là-bas, il se débarrasserait de la voiture, effaçant avec elle toutes ses empreintes. Plus ils se rapprochaient du lieu, plus l'homonculus se sentait joyeux. L'angoisse quant au futur s'estompa : pour ce qu'il restait de nuit, il ne penserait à rien d'autre. Enfin, il mentait, évidemment qu'il pensait à quelque chose d'autre... A ce qui serait la meilleure façon de torturer le petit alchimiste. La nuit promettait.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	8. Chapitre VIII

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Des fois que les lecteurs portent plus d'importance à mon message qu'à celui de l'auteur -on sait jamais, hein-, je précise quand même une petite chose... WARNING! Ce chapitre peut choquer les esprits sensibles (**Envy** : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là, en même temps, vu le rating de la fanfic?_ **W.A.** : _Roh, tu sais... Y'en a qui cliquent un peu partout, donc on sait jamais... Les naufragés de fanfiction, qui débarquent sur une fic au pif, puis sur un chapitre au pif... Ça existe, hein..._)... Pour résumer : H x H explicite.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire, et qui prennent le temps de commenter :3

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Me voici à nouveau (et plus tôt que d'habitude) avec le chapitre suivant! Premièrement, je veux remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir! Deuxièmement, je veux juste dire que je suis surprise de voir que certaines personnes furent surprises (remarquez la redondance) qu'Envy ait enlevé Ed. Quand même, la fic s'appelle «__Le Syndrome de Stockholm__ » xD (je pensais que c'était clair). Alors si quelqu'un ne le connait pas, on parle de ce syndrome lorsque la personne enlevée finit par tomber amoureuse de son ravisseur (bon, ça, ce serait la version superficielle et très résumée, parce qu'en réalité, c'est bien plus complexe)._

_La troisième chose que je veux souligner est que dans ce chapitre, il y a un lemon, et pas n'importe lequel : c'est un viol. Je vous préviens direct, surtout ceux qui sont sensibles et ne supportent pas la souffrance d'un tiers (à ceux-ci je dirais que le meilleur est qu'ils ne lisent pas ce chapitre, ni les suivants). Ce chapitre est très dur, en tout cas, ce le fut pour moi lorsque je l'ai écris et c'est ce qui explique que j'ai pris tant de temps à actualiser la dernière fois. Vous êtes tous prévenus, alors que personne ne vienne se plaindre par la suite._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VIII :<strong>_

Une soudaine douleur à la joue le réveilla d'un coup. Les yeux dorés d'Edward s'ouvrirent soudainement lorsque l'homonculus le frappa au visage avec force pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Au début, le garçon se sentit désorienté. Où était-il? A l'intérieur d'une voiture. Mais pas longtemps puisqu'Envy lui prit violemment le poignet et l'obligea à en sortir, le jetant sur un sol dur et poussiéreux.

Edward gémit de douleur et essaya de se situer. Il faisait très sombre, il devait être plus de minuit, et l'unique lumière qu'il pouvait voir, à l'exception de celle des étoiles, était celle des phares de la voiture dans laquelle il avait été transporté. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et avait à peine conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seules deux choses étaient claires : la douleur et l'envie de fuir. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se lever pour se mettre à courir, le pied d'Envy sur son dos lui fit mordre à nouveau la poussière.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça, nabot? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Il le prit par ses cheveux dorés et l'obligea, d'un coup, à lever la tête. Edward retint un cri de douleur. « Profites-en maintenant, pour bien regarder le ciel, parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu le fais, « monsieur l'alchimiste ». »

Et il éclata de rire tandis qu'il relâchait la chevelure du garçon sans la moindre délicatesse. Puis, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la voiture et la mit en marche sans pour autant y monter. Il plaça une roche qu'il avait trouvée plus loin sur l'accélérateur et passa les vitesses. La voiture commença à bouger, au début lentement, mais gagnant peu à peu en vitesse, suivant une ligne droite jusqu'à un ravin, situé à quelques centaines de mètres, qui donnait sur un fleuve assez abondant. Un grand bruit se fit entendre et la voiture se perdit dans le fleuve plus bas. Lorsqu'on la trouverait, elle serait déjà loin d'ici. Adieu, les preuves.

Lorsque l'homonculus revint chercher le garçon, il ne le trouva pas là où il l'avait laissé. En réalité, c'était ce qu'il attendait : ce serait bien plus drôle ainsi. Le laisser savourer les derniers instants de liberté pour qu'ainsi, le moment où il l'enfermerait soit plus douloureux.

Il posa son regard sur le petit bois qui s'étendait à quelques mètres de là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les traces du blond étaient si visibles que même un bébé aurait pu les suivre. Sans hâte, il commença à marcher dans les empreintes du plus jeune.

Edward courrait de toutes ses forces entre les arbres. Les branches basses et les ronces lui griffaient le visage, le bras et les jambes, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait seulement s'éloigner; s'éloigner autant que possible de ce psychopathe aux yeux violets. Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement et arrivait à peine à respirer. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il lui restait à peine quelques forces, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité. Si Envy l'attrapait, le jeu se terminait.

« C'est qu'une question de temps! » entendit-il l'homonculus crier non loin. « Peu importe où tu te caches! Je vais t'attraper! » La voix était de plus en plus proche, paraissant aussi amusée que malicieuse. Envy s'essayait à la terreur psychologique. « Je suis déjà tout près! Je peux presque te sentir, chibi! »

Edward hurla d'une pure panique et courut encore plus vite. Des larmes de peur et de douleur embrumaient sa vision, le faisant se heurter aux arbres et trébucher. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti si terrorisé qu'à cet instant. C'était la terreur de la proie qui fuit le prédateur. Et son prédateur était de plus en plus proche...

« Edward! Oh, allez, je vais pas te faire de mal! Je veux juste jouer un peu! » Et les éclats de rire inondèrent tout le bosquet, transportés par le vent.

« NON! CA SUFFIT, JE T'EN PRIE!

- Edwaaaaaaaaard!

- CA SUFFIT! CA SUFFIT!

- Edwaaaaaaaaard! »

Tout à coup, une silhouette obscure tomba d'un arbre, juste face au jeune alchimiste. Un énorme sourire blanc brillait presque de manière irréelle sur un visage marqué de la plus profonde cruauté.

« _Je t'ai trou-vé!_ » chantonna-t-il. « Et maintenant... » Il commença à se rapprocher du garçon terrorisé. Edward recula autant qu'il put, mais son dos finit par se heurter à un arbre proche et les bras de l'homonculus se hâtèrent de l'attraper. « Puisque j'ai gagné, j'ai le droit à une récompense, pas vrai? Et qu'est-ce que ce sera? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me donner, Edward?

- S-s'il... te plait... » supplia le garçon. Son corps tremblait dans les bras du plus âgé.

Envy sourit davantage et attrapa les joues d'Edward entre ses mains, rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent plus séparés que par seulement quelques centimètres.

« J'adore cette lueur de terreur dans tes yeux. Elle montre que tu es un enfant intelligent : tu trembles parce que tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant, pas vrai? » Sa voix était lente, presque un murmure provocant. Edward observa avec horreur cette lueur lascive, qu'il avait déjà vue quelques heures auparavant, reparaître dans ces yeux violets. « Je crois qu'on a suffisamment joué à des jeux d'enfants comme le chat, pas vrai Edward? Tu ne voudrais pas être un adulte? Tu veux que je t'apprennes à quoi jouent les adultes? »

Une des mains de l'homonculus délaissa la joue du garçon et glissa lentement sur son torse blessé, écartant la chemise déchirée, jusqu'à son ventre. La peau d'Edward se hérissa au passage de cette main si terriblement froide.

« Non... S'il te plait... » gémit-il lorsque la main de l'homonculus s'arrêta au bord de son pantalon. « Ne me fais pas ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse? » lui demanda-t-il avec amusement tandis qu'il commençait à mordiller l'oreille droite du garçon. Celui-ci frémit involontairement à cause de ce contact chaud. « Ça te plait, ça, ne le nie pas. » Il descendit jusqu'à son cou et s'appliqua à l'embrasser et le lécher lentement.

Edward n'avait jamais ressenti ces sensations que la langue d'Envy provoquait sur sa peau à présent. Cependant, même si elles étaient agréables, la peur et la douleur physique et mentale ne lui permettaient pas de se calmer suffisamment pour en profiter. Envy, en n'obtenant pas la réponse qu'il attendait du garçon, laissa tomber toute douceur et commença à s'attaquer avec violence à la peau suave du cou d'Edward.

« Aaaah! » cria le garçon.

« Ben voilà, tu réagis enfin. Apparemment, tu le fais seulement lorsque je suis violent », commenta l'autre avec ironie. « Cela signifierait-il que le sadomasochisme plaît au petit alchimiste? Ce serait très amusant! Je ne m'y attendais pas! » plaisanta-t-il. Par la suite, son ton, tout comme ses gestes, changèrent, devenant plus sérieux. « Si c'est le cas, tu as de la chance, chibi, parce que moi, je suis tout à fait disposé à t'offrir autant de douleur que tu puisses supporter, et même plus.

Il prit ensuite violemment la virilité d'Edward sous son pantalon, la serrant avec force. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à crier.

« Non! Vire tes mains de là! » Ses joues étaient complètement rouges, ses yeux embués par les larmes de honte. « Lâche-moi! LÂCHE-MOI!

- Ça ne te plait donc pas? » demanda l'autre avec malice tandis qu'il commençait à bouger sa main sur toute la longueur du membre d'Edward. « Si tu veux, tu peux fermer les yeux et imaginer que je suis le Colonel Mustang », suggéra-t-il.

Soudain, les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent en grand et croisèrent ceux d'Envy. Derrière les larmes, l'homonculus vit qu'il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Edward commença à sangloter de manière audible tandis que les images de la mort de Roy repassaient devant ses yeux innocents.

« Oups, pardon, quelle maladresse. C'est évident que le Colonel ne pourra plus jamais accomplir tes fantasmes. A moins, bien sûr, que tu aimes te taper des morts. Ça te plait, ça, chibi? » Il commença à le masturber plus fort. « Ça te plait, hein?

- Non!... Non... » gémit le blond, déjà incapable de contrôler les vagues de plaisir et de douleur qui émergeaient de son ventre.

Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Roy ne pouvait pas être mort. Lui-même ne pouvait pas être dans ce bois complètement paumé, sur le point d'être violé par l'être qui lui inspirait le plus de terreur au monde. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation? Il aurait préféré n'importe quoi d'autre que ça. Si seulement Roy ne l'avait pas sauvé la nuit passée dans son appartement, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé! Lui, il serait mort, mais Roy serait toujours en vie...

« …. Roy... » gémit le garçon dans une vaine tentative d'appel au secours. Même si c'était complètement inutile : Roy Mustang ne reviendrait plus jamais le sauver.

Envy, qui à ce moment avait recommencé à s'attaquer au cou du garçon tandis qu'il ne cessait pas de frotter sa virilité, interpréta mal ce gémissement, croyant que l'adolescent s'imaginait pour de vrai qu'il était son Colonel. D'un côté, ça l'agaçait : ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'il s'évadât ainsi de la réalité. Mais de l'autre, c'était terriblement excitant. Un éclat alchimique brilla dans l'obscurité de la nuit et Mustang en personne apparut dans le bois. L'homonculus avait décidé de suivre son plan initial : voler à l'alchimiste sa virginité de la pire des façons et avec l'aspect de son amant. Ceci rendrait tout délicieusement traumatisant.

Edward n'ouvrit pas les yeux même s'il perçut l'éclat à travers ses paupières fermées. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir car il savait que c'était ce que l'homonculus voulait. Edward n'était pas disposé à souiller la mémoire de Roy, obligeant son esprit à être coupé de la réalité. Non, il ne le ferait pas, il ne les ouvrirait pas.

Mais Envy ne partageait pas son opinion. Il cessa de le masturber et commença à caresser doucement son visage et ses cheveux, l'appelant par des murmures tendres en utilisant la voix du brun. Edward ferma plus fort les yeux et essaya de s'éloigner de ces mains froides. Peu importait qu'Envy se transformât et adoptât la voix de son amant : ses mains le trahissaient. Et il s'accrochait à cette idée pour ne pas céder face à ce que son cœur désirait : revoir le Colonel sain et sauf.

« Edward... Edward, ouvre les yeux. C'est moi », mentit l'homonculus. « Tout est fini. Tu es hors de danger : ce montre est parti.

- Non...

- Tout va bien maintenant, personne ne te fera de mal. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal parce que... Parce que je t'aime, Edward.

- Non... » gémit le garçon. « Arrête d'utiliser sa voix... Arrête d'essayer de me piéger...

- Ce n'est pas un piège, Edward. Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies? Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi, tu verras que je te dis la vérité. Je t'adore, Ed. Je t'aime. »

Edward s'apprêtait à refuser à nouveau, mais un contact suave sur ses lèvres l'arrêta, le surprenant. La surprise lui fit faire l'erreur d'ouvrir momentanément les yeux. Roy était contre lui, l'embrassant avec douceur. Ses cheveux de jais. Sa peau blanche. Ses yeux noirs fermés avec tendresse...

« Edward... » gémit doucement le plus âgé sans séparer leurs lèvres. « Edward...

- R... Roy... »

Bingo. Il était enfin à lui, pensa Envy. Au vu de l'état mental du garçon à cet instant, il était terriblement aisé de tromper son esprit. Il analysa la situation. Tous les deux étaient appuyés contre le tronc d'un arbre, le plus jeune immobilisé par le plus âgé. L'une des mains d'Envy continuait de caresser la joue d'Edward tandis que l'autre appuyait sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Il approfondit le baiser en faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas redevenir violent. Il devait être délicat avec l'adolescent s'il voulait qu'il continuât à croire qu'il était Mustang. Sans brusquerie, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche inexpérimentée du plus jeune, tâtant la sienne, l'incitant à participer davantage à ce baiser.

Edward lui rendit la pareille et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était pris au piège de ce fantasme. Roy cessa de le caresser pour le prendre par la ceinture et rapprocher leurs hanches. Un gémissement demeura étouffé dans la bouche du plus jeune lorsqu'il sentit son membre frôler celui de Roy au travers de leurs pantalons. Les nouvelles sensations embrumaient la raison de l'adolescent.

Envy ne rompit le baiser que lorsque l'air devint nécessaire pour eux deux. Il s'écarta lentement du plus jeune et resta à admirer fixement ses yeux dorés.

« Edward... » susurra-t-il de la voix la plus séductrice que le garçon n'avait jamais entendue. « Edward, je t'aime tant... Je veux que nous restions ensemble pour toujours... »

Les joues d'Edward étaient toujours baignées par les larmes, mais celles-ci étaient de tendresse, à présent. Il était véritablement amoureux de cet homme. Il ne pouvait cesser de regarder ces yeux noirs et ne pouvait cesser de penser que c'était vraiment lui. Il se refusait à accepter la réalité et se laissa prendre au jeu de l'homonculus puisque cela lui apportait une certaine sérénité. Se mentir à lui-même pour échapper à cette nuit atroce...

De ce fait, il n'émit aucune objection lorsque l'homonculus l'allongea sur le sol, lui écartant les jambes et se plaçant entre elles. Il ne cessa de soupirer et de gémir sous les caresses de l'autre, de plus en plus audacieuses et osées. Il lui permit de s'emparer de ses lèvres maintes et maintes fois, lui rendant ces baisers. Et il laissa les paroles douces et factices de Roy atteindre son cœur.

« Edward... Edward... Tu es si beau... » gémissait Envy avec la voix de Roy tandis qu'il profitait du corps du plus jeune.

L'homonculus pouvait remarquer comme tout son corps se réchauffait rapidement. Son érection était déjà visible et resserrait son pantalon bleu, cherchant à sortir de celui-ci. Les gémissements d'Edward étaient comme un aphrodisiaque pour lui. Comment le nabot pouvait-il être si chaud, bon sang? Rien qu'à le regarder, il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il n'allait pas supporter encore longtemps ce petit jeu si innocent. Lui, il voulait passer à l'action dès que possible.

Peu à peu, il commença à dénuder Edward et lui-même. Il commença par la chemise déchirée, découvrant entièrement le torse blessé du plus jeune. Il le lécha et l'embrassa, arrachant au garçon des gémissements étouffés. Edward gardait ses yeux fortement fermés pour supporter toutes ces sensations et ses joues étaient écarlates. Il les ouvrit seulement lorsqu'il sentit que Roy ouvrait son pantalon et commençait à le lui retirer.

« Non! » lâcha-t-il par réflexe, effrayé par la rapidité avec laquelle les choses se passaient. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien.

« N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Edward. »

Et le garçon se laissa à nouveau tromper par ces paroles enjôleuses. Le pantalon et les chaussures lui furent enlevés avec son consentement total. Une fois qu'Edward fut seulement en boxer, l'homonculus s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer attentivement.

Le torse d'Edward se levait et se baissait rapidement. Sa peau était trempée de sueur, ses joues complètement rouges, ses yeux mi-clos, sa bouche s'entrouvrait et se fermait avec agitation. Ses cheveux dorés et détachés, libres, lui retombaient sur le front et les épaules. Son excitation était plus que visible sous son boxer bleu. Le corps d'Edward Elric était en train de lui demander à grands cris qu'il le prenne, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« Ne crains rien, Edward », lui répéta-t-il tandis qu'il commençait à le masturber avec délicatesse sous le tissu. « Ça va te plaire, tu verras.

- Aah... Hmm... Roy... » gémissait le blond dans ses bras. « Plus vite... S'il te plait... »

Envy, avec les lèvres de Roy, sourit et augmenta le rythme comme le garçon le demandait. Les gémissements commencèrent à s'intensifier. Edward ne s'était jamais senti si bien qu'à cet instant. Sous les baisers de Roy et ses caresses, il oublia qu'il se trouvait dans ce bois, qu'il avait été enlevé par l'homonculus et que ce dernier était celui qu'il lui offrait tant de plaisir.

Finalement, Envy acheva de dénuder l'alchimiste et fit la même chose pour lui-même. Le garçon émit une plainte lorsqu'il cessa de le toucher pour faire cela, mais dût retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit sur son membre l'humide et chaud contact de la bouche du brun. Envy engloutit tout le membre du plus jeune et s'appliqua de son mieux pour lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir possible, le léchant et le mordillant avec délicatesse. Tandis qu'il faisait cela, il ne lâcha pas du regard le visage d'Edward : il voulait voir comme il se tortillait de plaisir, voir comme il atteignait l'orgasme juste pour lui. Lorsque les yeux dorés d'Edward se fermèrent et ses gémissements augmentèrent, appelant de toutes ses forces celui qu'il croyait être son amant, et que les hanches du plus jeune commencèrent à bouger, Envy augmenta le rythme de sa langue. Pour une première fois, c'était trop pour qu'Edward pût le supporter.

« ROY! »

Il jouit dans la bouche du plus âgé. Envy savoura avec délice la semence de son petit amant, l'avalant jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il essuyait ce qu'il restait sur ses lèvres et se redressait pour voir le jeune alchimiste lutter pour se remettre de son orgasme.

« Ça t'a plût, pas vrai, chibi? » lui demanda-t-il dans un rire. Edward ne put répondre, trop occupé à récupérer son souffle et contrôler les spasmes qui parcouraient tout son corps. « Je t'ai posé une question, réponds-moi », répéta-t-il plus brusquement, saisissant par son unique bras le garçon et le serrant fortement.

« O... Oui... » gémit le blond, encore incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr que oui. Donc tu vois, Edward, on appelle ça une fellation » lui expliqua le plus âgé d'un ton goguenard. « Que penses-tu d'échanger les rôles, à présent? » Et le prenant par la tête avec violence, il le mit face à son propre membre. Edward sursauta face à une si soudaine rudesse et s'étouffa presque lorsqu'il se vit obligé d'avaler entièrement ce membre grand et dur. « Ahhh! Oui... Ça c'est le pied! » gémit lascivement le plus âgé. Sa voix avait changé, elle n'était plus douce mais rude et âpre. Attrapant la tête du plus jeune de ses deux mains, il lui imposa le rythme désiré.

Edward sentit qu'il était sur le point de vomir lorsqu'il dût prendre toute la longueur de « Roy » dans sa gorge. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, à quoi était dû ce soudain changement dans l'attitude de son amant. Et dans son esprit confus et trompé se forma la lointaine idée que quelque chose, là, n'allait pas : ces mains froides sur sa tête qui le pressaient, ces gémissements sauvages et rauques, cette voix de plus en plus différente de celle du Colonel... Et effectivement, il était loin d'être aisé pour l'homonculus de garder son déguisement alors qu'il sentait la bouche du nabot le satisfaire. Peu à peu, quelques uns des traits de sa forme originelle remplacèrent ceux qu'il avait pris : des yeux violets lascifs remplacèrent les noirs. Mais comment pouvait-il être capable de se concentrer alors qu'il ressentait un tel plaisir? Ou, plus exactement : qui se soucierait de ne pas se trahir en étant sur le point de jouir juste en entendant les halètements de l'alchimiste?

« Oui... C'est bien mieux... Qui... A dit que... C'était meilleur... De donner que... De recevoir?... Et une connerie, une! » haletait lascivement Envy, augmentant davantage le rythme, sentant le corps du garçon se crisper et s'agiter, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'étouffait et se délectant de cette torture. « Tu n'en... Profites pas toi aussi... Edward?... Ça ne te... Plait pas... Ahh!... De sucer... Ton cher colonel? Allez... Mets-y un peu du tien! » Mais l'homonculus n'était pas du tout satisfait de cela, il voulait ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Il donna un brusque coup à la chevelure du blond, permettant au garçon de finalement pouvoir respirer. Edward haleta, mais Envy n'était pas décidé à en rester là. « Tu sers à rien, je n'aime pas comment tu me la suces. Pourquoi tu crois que je te l'ai fait avant, bordel? Pour que tu apprennes! Fais la même chose que ce que moi je t'ai fait, utilise ta langue! » Envy était furieux et frustré.

« Roy... Je... Ne veux pas continuer ça... » Il y avait de nouvelles larmes sur son visage.

La magie s'était dissipée : Edward était revenu à la réalité. Le mauvais traitement que lui avait fait subir son Colonel l'avait arraché au rêve dans lequel Envy l'avait enveloppé. Mais celui-ci n'était pas enclin à le laisser s'en aller tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le départ. Il ne permettrait pas que le garçon revienne à la réalité tant qu'il n'aurait pas anéanti et piétiné ses souvenirs de Roy Mustang. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en aller tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait hurler de douleur sous la forme de son Colonel, tant qu'Edward ne souhaiterait pas la mort de cet homme. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas continuer? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Un faux sourire se forma sur son visage. « Pourquoi, Edward? Est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne m'aimerais pas? Parce que si c'était vraiment le cas, tu voudrais me faire tout ce que je te demande. Mais bien sûr, toi, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, pas vrai, Edward?

- Non! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre, confus. « Ce n'est pas ce que je...

- Non, non, je comprends. Malgré que le fait que moi, j'ai tout fait pour toi, toi, tu n'es pas capable de me rendre la pareille. J'ai reçu une balle pour toi, ou peut-être l'as-tu oublié? » Les souvenirs ressurgirent d'un seul coup dans l'esprit du garçon : Roy, le protégeant de son corps, le sang jaillissant de son dos. « Je vaux donc si peu à tes yeux? Moi, qui était prêt à donner ma vie pour te protéger. Moi, qui t'ai toujours tenu à l'écart du danger. Moi, qui t'ai défendu face à l'homonculus. Et qu'est-ce que toi, tu m'as donné en échange, Edward? Rien. Absolument rien. » Edward était en état de choc et regardait avec des yeux exorbités le visage pâle du plus âgé tandis qu'il niait d'un signe de tête, incapable d'articuler un seul mot. « Quoique, ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, tu m'as bien donné quelque chose. » Envy se rapprocha du visage du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent plus séparés que par quelques millimètres. Edward recula, effrayé par ce sourire. « Tu m'as donné la mort, Edward Elric.

- Non! » cria-t-il.

« Si, si, Edward. Moi je t'aimais et j'ai essayé de te sauver. Mais toi, tu m'as laissé mourir.

- Non! Je... Je voulais te sauver! » pleura le plus jeune, désespéré. Les images de ce qui s'était passé dans la maison du plus âgé commencèrent à repasser à toute vitesse dans sa tête. « Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive! Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, Roy!

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tiré dessus? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé quand tu en avais l'occasion? Tu m'as laissé mourir, Edward! » Il lui saisit le bras avec force, lui faisant mal. « Tu m'as tué par ton comportement!

- Non!

- Si! C'est par ta faute que je suis mort!

- Non, non, non, non! Lâche-moi! Laisse-moi m'en aller! » cria-t-il de nouveau, hors de lui, pleurant sans s'arrêter. Envy y était parvenu : le cœur du jeune se brisa tandis que l'idée qu'il était l'assassin de son amant se consolidait dans son cœur.

« Non, je ne vais pas te permettre de t'en aller. Maintenant, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. C'est le minimum que tu puisses faire, non? » lui dit-il et en le poussant, il le retourna, le plaquant de face contre le tronc de l'arbre qui était dans son dos. Edward gémit de douleur à cause du coup et des égratignures que l'écorce de l'arbre fit à sa peau. « Tu vas me payer avec ton corps!

- NOOON! »

Les pleurs et les prières du plus jeune ne servirent à rien. Envy avait déjà délaissé sa façade d'amant attentionné. Il garda l'aspect physique de Roy Mustang mais ne se préoccupait déjà plus de réprimer ni ses envies, ni sa violence. Sans la moindre considération, il saisit le petit corps du plus jeune et le plaça à sa guise : à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux, incliné en avant avec son torse et son visage contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Envy se positionna derrière lui avec un sourire emprunt d'une joie sadique et macabre et s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant pour observer la scène si excitante qu'il avait sous les yeux. Edward profita de cet instant pour supplier à nouveau :

« Je t'en prie! S'il te plaît, arrête, ne me fais pas ça! Tout sauf ça! Je t'en supplie! »

Envy se pencha sur lui pour se rapprocher de son oreille et Edward sentit avec un mélange de soudain dégoût et de terreur le membre excité de son ravisseur contre ses fesses.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Ed? Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais honte que je te voie ainsi? » lui susurra-t-il d'une voix lascive au creux de l'oreille. « Tu ne te plaignais pas quand je te la suçais, tout à l'heure. Maintenant, ne commence pas à me faire des minauderies de vierge effarouchée. Je sais que ça t'amuse.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas vrai! » glapit-il, désespéré.

« Eh bien, de toutes façons, moi, si », se moqua-t-il cruellement. « Mais ne t'arrête pas, continue de supplier, continue d'implorer pour ta virginité. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'excite. » Et pour lui prouver ce qu'il lui disait, il se frotta énergiquement contre lui. Edward retint un gémissement terrifié, toute son excitation passée avait disparue et à présent, il n'y avait plus que de la terreur dans ses yeux dorés suppliants et en pleurs.

Et malgré le fait qu'il pleurât et hurlât, suppliât et implorât, l'homonculus ne mit pas un terme à son acte atroce. Le moment qu'avait attendu Envy avec tant d'impatience était enfin arrivé; le moment de prouver qu'il ne ressentait de compassion pour rien ni pour personne, et encore moins pour le fils de Hohenheim.

Et ainsi, se pourléchant les lèvres de pur délice, il se colla contre le garçon terrifié, le pénétrant et s'enfonçant profondément en lui d'un seul mouvement. Edward poussa un cri comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. La douleur envahit son corps comme une vague brutale et le laissa complètement abattu. Il sentait que son corps se déchirait tandis que le sang coulait de son intimité meurtrie et descendait le long de ses jambes. Aucun mot qu'il connaissait ne pouvait exprimer un tant soit peu la souffrance qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Et Envy était sans la moindre merci; ne se souciant que de ses propres intérêts, il commença à se mouvoir dans l'intimité du plus jeune à une vitesse horriblement douloureuse pour le garçon. Pour Edward, la seule chose qui existait à cet instant était la douleur, la douleur déchirante, et le rire sadique du psychopathe qui l'avait enlevé.

Les minutes passèrent d'une exaspérante lenteur et le supplice d'Edward semblait ne pas avoir de fin. La gorge lui brûlait de tant crier, comme si ses cordes vocales étaient meurtries; ses genoux étaient à vif, puisque chaque nouvel assaut de l'homonculus signifiait un frottement contre le sol rocheux du bois; il avait le visage et le torse couvert d'égratignures, parfois sanguinolentes, suite aux continuels frottements contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Et la douleur dans son intimité était simplement indescriptible. De plus, l'homonculus, pris d'un plaisir fou, mordait la peau suave du dos du garçon, la perçant sans la moindre considération. Edward perdit toute notion de temps et de lieu; il n'était plus conscient que de la douleur. Et, irrémédiablement, de celui qui la lui faisait endurer : son cher Colonel Mustang. Il était impossible à son pauvre esprit de voir plus loin que le déguisement de l'homonculus.

Et finalement, après d'éternelles minutes de supplice, il remarqua que Roy le mordait étrangement fort pour ensuite laisser échapper un gémissement rauque et jouir en lui. Par la nouvelle vague de douleur que cela induisit, Edward finit par perdre connaissance.

Son esprit s'évada dans un lieu bien loin d'ici, plus loin de Mustang, plus loin de ce bois qui, pour les temps à venir, envahirait ses pires cauchemars. Plus loin que là où ce monstre pouvait l'attraper. Même si tôt ou tard, il devrait revenir.

Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire...

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	9. Chapitre IX

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Bien le bonjour à tous! :D J'espère que vous n'êtes pas traumatisés par le chapitre précédent u.u' C'est à présent que commence véritablement l'histoire, si je puis dire... Alors enjoy, et bonne lecture! ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Désolée pour le terrible retard que j'ai pris mais voici enfin le chapitre suivant. Quand même! xD_

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait plaisir. Ce chapitre ne sera pas si choquant que le précédent (ce serait bien difficile, de toutes façons) mais est nécessaire pour que l'histoire avance._

_Si vous me laissez de bons commentaires, je prendrai mon courage à deux mains pour continuer d'écrire malgré l'université qui me prend tout mon temps xD Je vous fait confiance!_

_Lisez!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre IX<span> :**_

Après qu'Edward avait perdu connaissance, de nombreuses choses s'étaient passées. Après s'être servi à volonté du pauvre corps du garçon, l'homonculus avait récupéré son aspect habituel. Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour retrouver son souffle et se remettre du plaisir de cet orgasme si intense. Mais lorsqu'enfin il se leva et se rhabilla, il se sentait mieux que jamais. Toutes ses inquiétudes avaient disparu d'un coup puisque, enfin, il avait prouvé que la souffrance de ce gamin ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Satisfait, il arracha au sol le corps inerte d'Edward et le couvrit de ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements. Et, sans trop d'égards, il s'éloigna de la scène du crime, le garçon dans les bras.

Tandis qu'il empruntait le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait pris auparavant dans ce bois, son sourire était de plus en plus enchanté. Cela ne paraissait pas le gêner qu'Edward saignât en abondance à divers endroits. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire? Envy était simplement content. Content parce qu'il avait gagné la partie : ce foutu Colonel était mort, il avait le garçon en son pouvoir et avait tiré le meilleur coup de toute sa vie. Que pouvait-il demander de plus?

Il sortit du bois sous la lueur du ciel nocturne et arriva à l'endroit où il avait garé la voiture un peu plus tôt. Les traces des pneus sur le sol poussiéreux pouvaient se voir aisément; l'homonculus s'appliqua de ce fait à les effacer avec ses pieds. Ses mouvements étaient nonchalants, presque insouciants, pas vraiment en accord avec le fait qu'il eût un blessé dans les bras. Il se dirigea vers le fleuve et observa quelques instants les eaux déchaînées s'écouler. Aucune trace de la voiture. En le constatant, la folle idée de jeter Edward à l'eau pour le voir se noyer lui vint à l'esprit, mais il comprit ensuite le peu d'intérêt que cela présentait : il pouvait profiter encore bien plus de ce corps meurtri.

Il s'éloigna du fleuve et du bois. Marchant perpendiculairement à la route, bientôt, une forme obscure apparut face à lui : une usine. En y prêtant un peu attention, n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer que c'était un lieu vieux et abandonné, chose évidente au vu de l'état délabré de la structure. Envy se dirigea directement dans cette direction et passa les portes métalliques entrouvertes. Il traversa l'espace qui séparait celles-ci de la porte principale de l'édifice en deux enjambées et laissa Edward tomber au sol sans la moindre considération. Le garçon ne broncha même pas, et l'homonculus attrapa le cadenas qui maintenait la porte fermé et le brisa d'un coup. Ensuite, il ouvrit les lourdes portes comme si elles avaient été faites de papier et reprit le garçon pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

A l'intérieur de cet énorme bâtiment industriel se trouvait une espèce de labyrinthe de grands conteneurs métalliques rectangulaires qui occupaient presque tout l'espace. Mais malgré cela, Envy s'aventura dans ce lieu comme s'il le connaissait comme sa poche. Ici, l'air était froid et sentait l'humidité et la rouille.

Finalement, celui aux yeux violets s'arrêta face à une pile quelconque de trois de ces lourds conteneurs, près du mur du fond de la salle. Il laissa à nouveau Edward tomber au sol et commença à tâter, à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait d'une grande fenêtre sale, le mur rouillé du conteneur. Ses mains trouvèrent la plaque coulissante et l'écartèrent sans difficulté. L'intérieur de ce conteneur en particulier était vide, excepté le fait qu'il s'y trouvât ce qui paraissait être une écoutille, au sol. Il se dirigea vers elle et prit de ses deux mains la poignée en forme de roue. Appliquant une force considérable, il parvint à la tourner et à l'ouvrir, laissant voir un trou obscur comme la gueule d'un loup avec une petite échelle sur un des côtés. Il ressortit pour le garçon, puis le conduisit à l'écoutille et, après s'être assuré que la plaque était à nouveau bien à sa place, il le chargea sur son épaule et descendit l'échelle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bas de cette dernière, et lorsqu'Envy eut appuyé sur un bouton sur le mur pour que la lumière envahisse le lieu, ils se retrouvèrent pour la première fois dans la cachette de l'homonculus. Ce lieu n'était rien d'autre qu'un ancien bunker souterrain abandonné qui n'apparaissait pas sur les plans de l'usine. Il avait été construit quelques années auparavant par un patron excentrique qui avait finalement déposé le bilan, le perdant en même temps que l'usine. Quelques temps après, et pour des raisons qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mentionner, Envy avait découvert cette cachette et l'avait transformée en un repaire secret. Là, pensa-t-il, le garçon et lui seraient à l'abri de tout et de tous, puisque même les autres homonculi ne connaissaient pas l'existence de cet endroit. Enfin, Envy, lui, serait à l'abri; pour Edward, ce serait bien différent.

Il traîna le corps inconscient du garçon au travers d'une série de corridors étroits et peu illuminés jusqu'à une porte métallique vieille et rouillée. Derrière elle se trouvait une petite pièce carrée pourvue seulement d'un lit crasseux, de toilettes dégoûtantes et d'une ampoule qui pendait au plafond.

Une cellule. Le nouveau « foyer » d'Edward Elric.

Ce fut là que l'abandonna l'homonculus, sur le vieux matelas, enroulé dans ses vêtements. Nu face au froid de cette sorte de cubiculum. Il le contempla pendant de longues minutes, émerveillé par la façon dont le matelas sale se teintait du sang d'Edward. Le sien bouillonnait dans ses veines face à un tel tableau de fragilité, de misère et de douleur. Il ressentit une soudaine envie de le prendre à nouveau sauvagement. Mais cette fois-ci, il put se contrôler. Il avait tout son temps, se dit-il. Du temps bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour s'amuser avec le fils de Hohenheim. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Après avoir fermé à clef la chambre du blond, il commença à s'éloigner de cet endroit. S'il allait garder prisonnier là le gamin pendant pas mal de temps, il y avait quelques petites choses qu'il devait obtenir. Et également d'autres qu'il devait vérifier. Il fit ainsi le chemin inverse, prenant bien garde de ne pas laisser la moindre piste ou trace, et se rendit en ville, en pleine nuit. Étant donné le fait qu'il n'avait plus de voiture, il courut pour arriver jusque là-bas, ce qui ne lui demanda pourtant pas trop d'efforts. Lui n'était pas comme ces humains pathétiques : il était un homonculus. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé les deux derniers jours, il lui restait encore suffisamment de forces pour continuer son jeu.

Lorsqu'il arriva en ville, il faisait déjà jour. Il se transforma en un homme quelconque et entra dans une cabine téléphonique pour passer un appel. Quelques minutes après, il sortit et se rendit jusqu'à la zone industrielle de la ville. Il avait fixé là-bas un rendez-vous avec Shou Tucker, l'alchimiste tisseur de vie. Pourquoi? Eh bien, parce que lui seul serait capable de fournir à Envy ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsque l'homonculus arriva à son usine, Tucker l'attendait avec son habituel imperméable, recouvrant la honte de son péché. Silencieusement, les deux hommes se rendirent dans le sous-sol où se trouvait le laboratoire de l'alchimiste. Une fois là-bas, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ils parlèrent.

« Oh, Envy... Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir par ici... » souligna Tucker avec nervosité. L'appel de l'homonculus l'avait surpris car cela faisait pas mal de temps que les siens n'étaient pas entrés en contact avec lui. Et, normalement, lorsque les homonculi requéraient ses services, les choses se compliquaient pour lui. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

- Comme si je devais t'informer de tout ce que je fais, Tucker », lui répondit l'autre avec mépris, ayant déjà repris son aspect habituel. « J'ai besoin d'une chimère.

- Une chimère? » Fit Tucker, surpris. « Quel genre, de chimère?

- Eh bien, une qui sache faire des tâches ménagères, comme faire le ménage, servir les repas, ou réaliser les premiers soins. Des choses du genre. Tu en as, des comme ça?

- Une chimère majordome? » L'homme ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Envy désirait quelque chose comme ça, même si la peur ne lui permettait pas de lui poser une telle question.

« Plus ou moins », répliqua Envy. Il savait que Tucker ne le comprenait pas, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, tant qu'il lui donnait ce qu'il était venu chercher. « Réponds, tu en as une du genre ou pas? Je me fiche qu'elle sache parler ou non, mais il est indispensable qu'elle sache reconnaître son maître et lui soit totalement fidèle.

- Euh.. Eh bien oui, j'en ai une comme ça... » bégaya-t-il. Il conduisit Envy jusqu'à une cage et lui montra son contenu : un être humanoïde, haut comme un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, couvert de poil et avec un visage canin. « Celle-ci pourrait vous être utile, maître. Elle n'est pas très intelligente mais est capable de se rappeler de tout ce que vous lui ordonnez et de le faire systématiquement. Elle pou-pourra faire ce que vous désirez qu'elle fasse et ne répondra qu'à celui qu'elle reconnaîtra comme son maître.

- Elle servira », estima celui aux yeux violets. « Je l'emporte. » Il souleva la cage en l'air et la prit dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Néanmoins, avant de quitter le sous-sol, il revint à nouveau vers Tucker. « Et que cela reste entre nous, Tucker. » Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur à glacer le sang. « Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit que je suis venu ici, le reste des homonculi inclus, je te tuerai. »

Et Tucker fut certain qu'il le ferait. Et d'une façon terriblement douloureuse, à n'en pas douter. Bien après qu'Envy fût parti, emportant sa camionnette en même temps, il sentait la peur couler dans ses veines. C'était un être venu directement de l'Enfer, il en était sûr. Malheureux celui qui était l'objet de sa haine.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla dans une pièce très blanche. L'unique son qu'il était capable d'entendre était celui continu et désagréable du sifflement d'une machine non loin du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il eut pas mal de difficultés à se situer et à vérifier là où il se trouvait et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Et les images lui revinrent d'un coup : Edward, l'homonculus, le revolver, le sang, le cri du jeune alchimiste, la douleur et l'obscurité... Il se redressa d'un coup, terrifié face à ce soudain et horrible souvenir. Ce n'avait pas été un cauchemar, tout avait vraiment eu lieu.<p>

Une douleur poignante parcourut le torse et le dos du colonel Roy Mustang. Il inspecta son corps, comme surpris d'être capable de ressentir quelque chose. Il constata avec surprise qu'il respirait; son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et ce sifflement se fit plus rapide. Il était en vie.

Après avoir reçu cette balle dans la poitrine, il n'avait pas tardé à perdre conscience, victime d'une perte de sang trop importante. Il se rappelait à présent ses dernières pensées dédiées exclusivement à Edward, plaignant son triste destin. Se haïssant pour ne pas avoir été capable de l'aider. Et il hurla.

Il cria de douleur et de consternation. Il cria de rage, de haine, de peur. Lorsque les infirmières arrivèrent, Roy s'était levé de son lit et avait arraché l'intra-veineuse. Il était complètement incontrôlable et était devenu violent. Il ne laissait personne l'approcher et ses plaies s'étaient ouvertes, teintant ses bandages. L'intervention d'un infirmier et du sous-lieutenant Breda et de l'adjudant Falma fut nécessaire pour le maintenir et lui administrer un calmant. Roy sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil peuplé d'atroces cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il n'était plus seul dans la chambre : le lieutenant Hawkeye et le sous-lieutenant Havoc s'y trouvait avec lui. Une autre chose avait changé : il était attaché au lit par des lanières en cuir, comme si les médecins avaient craint qu'il redevînt violent.

« Vous vous réveillez enfin, Colonel », fit Havoc. Son ton de soulagement était plus que palpable. « Vous nous avez tous inquiétés. On craignait que vous ne vous en sortiez pas.

- Où suis-je? » Fut la réponse de Roy, qui était encore désorienté à cause des médicaments. La douleur dans son torse était presque insupportable et respirer était pour lui une véritable épreuve.

« A l'hôpital militaire de Central City », répondit le lieutenant avec son habituelle attitude impassible, même si une once de soulagement se montrait derrière ses yeux cannelle. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Colonel Mustang?

Mais Roy ne répondit pas à sa question, en fait, il ne semblait que l'écouter à moitié.

« Et où... Est Edward Elric? » demanda-t-il avec difficulté, le regard perdu dans le vide, très loin de cette chambre blanche.

Jean et Riza échangèrent un rapide et inquiet regard. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole, et son attitude n'était plus si impassible.

« En vérité... Nous ne savons pas. » Roy demeura silencieux, car il n'avait pas la force de discuter, mais ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement. « Mais nous le cherchons activement. Il est à ce moment même la priorité de tous les soldats de Central, bien plus que Scar même.

- Oui, Colonel, vous verrez qu'il ne tardera pas à réapparaître. Cet homonculus ne pourra plus le cacher encore longtemps », intervint Havoc, essayant d'apporter un peu d'espoir à son supérieur.

« Longtemps? Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient? » Roy avait rouvert les yeux et ses iris noirs et perçants semblaient vouloir transpercer le sous-lieutenant.

« Eh bien... Euh... En fait, Colonel... » Le soldat comprit par la suite qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il était très nerveux et se tortillait les mains avec rapidité. « Vos voisins ont appelé les secours parce qu'apparemment, il y avait eu pas mal de vacarme, et du feu, et des cris... C'est ce qui vous a sauvé, parce que si l'ambulance était arrivée ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute plus tard, vous seriez mort à cause de la perte de sang. Heureusement, ils ont pu vous amener ici et vous opérer d'urgence. L'intervention était risquée : la balle était passée à moins de deux centimètres du cœur. Mais après l'opération... Eh bien, vous êtes tombé dans le coma et on ne pensait pas que vous seriez capable de vous en sortir, mais vous avez réussi et maintenant vous êtes réveillé et...

- Combien de temps ai-je passé dans ce maudit hôpital, Sous-lieutenant? » cria finalement le brun, incapable d'écouter davantage de balivernes. Ses plaies le lancèrent à nouveau et un gémissement de douleur échappa à ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais les lanières l'en empêchèrent.

« Colonel! » s'exclama immédiatement Riza Hawkeye. « S'il vous plaît, Colonel, ne faites pas trop d'efforts, vos plaies pourraient se rouvrir. Vous êtes encore très faible...

- Répondez-moi... C'est un ordre... » haleta-t-il.

Riza et Jean se regardèrent à nouveau. Finalement, le lieutenant soupira avec peine et soutint fermement le regard de Roy. Il se trouvait dans ces yeux généralement sérieux un terrible chagrin et une grande compassion.

« Cinq jours.

- Cinq... Jours? » Les yeux de Roy s'ouvrirent en grand. « Cinq jours et vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé?

- Nous avons fait notre possible, Colonel, nous pouvons vous l'assurer », se risqua à déclarer Havoc. « Je vous ai déjà dit que tous nos hommes étaient sur cette affaire. Nous avons passé toute la ville au peigne fin et ses alentours dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres. Nous avons dans un premier temps facilement retrouvé sa trace, mais ce fut tout aussi simple de la perdre...

- Nous avons trouvé votre voiture dans un quartier résidentiel des alentours », expliqua Hawkeye. « Nous pensons que le suspect l'a utilisée pour fuir le lieu du crime avec Edward puisque... » Elle hésita un instant, mais continua finalement, essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne la trahît pas. « … Puisque nous avons trouvé des traces de sang dans la voiture qui est sans aucun doute celui d'Edward. Nous avons aussi découvert qu'il avait changé de véhicule et nous avons suivi la piste. Nous avons cherché cette voiture partout pour finalement la trouver échouée sur l'une des rives du fleuve. Il est presque impossible de savoir d'où on l'a faite basculée parce qu'à cette époque de l'année, le fleuve est si tumultueux qu'il pourrait avoir traîné le véhicule sur plusieurs kilomètres. Nos hommes sont en ce moment même en train de sonder le fleuve de haut en bas à la recherche d'une piste, mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien trouvé. »

Les trois demeurèrent ensuite silencieux. Les poings de Roy, serrés avec force, tremblaient sur les draps. Une grande partie de lui voulait crier à nouveau et pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir. Il voulait se soulager de toute la culpabilité et de la peur qui l'accablaient à cet instant. Sortir de cet hôpital et se joindre aux recherches du jeune blond. Mais il y avait une autre partie de lui, totalement froide et rationnelle, qui lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment pour se montrer si faible, qu'il devait garder son calme pour être sur pied dès que possible et laisser le travail entre les mains des autres. Dans ces conditions, il ne pourrait être d'aucune aide. Il devait se comporter comme le Colonel qu'il était. Mais cette partie de lui était si insignifiante...

« Augmentez le périmètre de recherche de dix kilomètres, sans plus tarder! » Havoc, qui s'apprêtait à parler, s'en garda, terrifié. « Fouillez encore une fois la ville d'Est en Ouest, n'épargnez pas une seule maison. Inspectez tout le fleuve à la recherche de plus de pistes. Focalisez-vous sur les complexes industriels et sur ce type de bâtiments ou d'entrepôts que vous trouverez aux alentours, même s'ils sont abandonnés ou ruinés; ceux-ci seraient les meilleurs endroits pour se cacher.

- Oui, mon colonel!

- Et maintenant, sous-lieutenant Havoc, je veux que vous alliez chercher le Commandant Armstrong et que vous lui demandiez de venir me voir dès que possible. Dites-lui que j'ai un travail pour lui, et qu'il soit discret.

- Oui, mon colonel! » Et Jean sortit de la chambre.

Roy soupira juste après. Son corps lui faisait mal sous le coup de cette soudaine agitation pour donner des ordres et à présent, il était épuisé.

« Vous pouvez me détacher, Lieutenant. Je n'irai nulle part », fit-il à voix basse, les yeux fermés par la fatigue.

« Pas encore, mon Colonel. » La réponse négative du lieutenant attira l'attention de l'alchimiste. Mustang regarda la jeune femme et vit qu'elle était nerveuse, mais une expression de détermination était peinte sur son visage. « Avant vous devez... Me racontez ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, chez vous. »

Roy s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça, mais au final, il avait bien un témoignage à fournir. Mais il ne se sentait pas les forces de revivre tout ce qui s'était passé. Le raconter serait comme le vivre à nouveau et il ne savait pas s'il y était préparé.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mon Colonel, et je ne vous le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Mais peut-être que votre témoignage apportera un peu de lumière à cette affaire...

- C'est bon, je vais tout vous raconter », accepta le brun avec résignation.

- Attendez », le retint Riza. « Peut-être faudrait-il que quelqu'un d'autre soit présent pour vous écouter. Cela vous éviterait d'avoir à le répéter plus tard.

- Vous voulez dire... Qu'_il_ est ici? » se lamenta Roy.

- Oui... Alphonse Elric se trouve dans la sale d'attente. Il est arrivé ici il y a quatre jours et n'a pas bougé d'un pouce », l'informa-t-elle, un peu anxieuse. « Son amie, Winry Rockbell, est aussi ici. Ils sont venus de Resembool dès qu'ils ont été au courant. Alphonse a refusé de bouger d'ici tant qu'il ne vous aurait pas parlé.

- J'en étais sûr... Ça ira, lieutenant Hawkeye, dites à Alphonse et à son amie qu'ils entrent », lui demanda-t-il, résigné. « Mais avant... Faites-moi le plaisir de me détacher tout de suite », ajouta-t-il, se sentant quelque peu honteux vis-à-vis de sa position.

Et c'est ce que fit Riza. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la chambre devint bien plus tendue lorsque les deux adolescents entrèrent, accompagnés du lieutenant. Riza s'assit dans un coin et se tint prête à prendre des notes sur un cahier. Alphonse et Winry se dirigèrent près du lit de Roy. Elle, pleurait silencieusement.

« Colonel Mustang, j'ai besoin d'une explication. Où est mon frère? C'est vrai que c'est cet homonculus, Envy, qui le détient? » Il n'y avait aucune expression sur le visage métallique du garçon, mais sa voix révélait à quel point il était inquiet. Roy était certain que s'il le pouvait, le garçon serait en train de pleurer à cet instant.

« Je suis désolé, Alphonse, crois-moi, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ça... » Les poings de Roy se crispèrent. L'amertume teintait sa voix. « L'homonculus a attaqué ton frère par deux fois, la seconde alors qu'il était sous ma protection, mais même ainsi, il a réussi à me berner... Et à l'emporter. Envy a kidnappé Edward, je crains que ce soit vrai. »

Et il leur raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début. Ce fut dur, et il y eut des moments de silence tendu tandis que Roy essayait de trouver les paroles adéquates. Winry ne put plus s'empêcher de sangloter de manière audible, se blottissant contre le torse métallique du cadet des Elric. Du coin où elle se trouvait, Riza serrait sa plume avec tant de force qu'elle finit par la priser, devant la remplacer. Le colonel évita de mentionner les parties les plus embarrassantes du récit pour éviter que la souffrance des deux enfants ne fut accrue et, bien sûr, la sienne également. Il ne mentionna pas non plus les dernières paroles de l'homonculus :

_« Et pendant le peu qu'il lui reste à vivre, je m'assurerai qu'il souffre au possible. Je le torturerai physiquement et psychologiquement, je détruirai son âme et son corps jusqu'à ce que son existence soit réduite à un corps vide qui respire. Je le ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie à genoux de le tuer. Je l'enfermerai dans la plus profonde et froide obscurité, isolé de tout et de tous. Et je me divertirai avec lui, avec son corps. Oh oui, soyez-en sûr, je le ferai. Je le violerai maintes et maintes fois, tous les fois que je le désirerai et lorsqu'il m'en viendra l'envie. Il fera tout ce que je lui ordonne et nous nous amuserons en faisant toutes les choses que vous pouvez imaginer... Et d'autres encore qu'on ne peut même pas se risquer à imaginer. Que pensez-vous de cela? Le petit Edward vivra un enfer à vie jusqu'au jour où je m'ennuierai de lui et déciderai de le tuer. Et lorsque ce moment arrivera, je m'assurerai que ce soit une mort lente et très douloureuse. »_

C'était bien trop pour lui. Lorsqu'il parla, personne ne l'interrompit. Comme il s'y attendait, à mesure qu'il se confiait, il ressentait à nouveau toute la douleur et revivait chaque souvenir, chaque image, chaque pensée. Mais tandis qu'il parlait, il sentait également un léger soulagement, comme s'il déversait sur les autres une partie du poids que lui, devait soutenir sur ses épaules. Cependant, c'était un soulagement passager, puisqu'à aucun moment il ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait été celui qui avait permis à l'homonculus d'enlever Edward.

« Ne vous en voulez pas, Colonel », lui dit Alphonse lorsqu'il eut terminé son terrible récit. « Vous n'avez pas à vous reprocher ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez essayé de faire votre travail et...

- S'il te plait, Alphonse, ne m'excuse pas. Si je ne m'étais pas laissé tromper, rien de tout ça...

- Même si vous aviez pu le sauver cette fois, Envy serait revenu tôt ou tard. Les homonculi sont comme ça, ils reviennent toujours. La faute nous incombe à nous seuls, parce que nous poursuivons le même objectif qu'eux. » Comme toujours, Alphonse était l'image même de la bonté et du sacrifice. Cet enfant n'aurait jamais été blessant envers Roy, même alors que rejeter la faute sur le Colonel aurait signifié un soulagement pour son âme malmenée. « Si mon frère n'était pas si entêté à chercher cette maudite Pierre Philosophale pour que nous récupérions nos corps... » Ses poings se serrèrent avec force. Il était seulement capable de s'accuser lui-même.

« Al... » murmura Winry entre deux sanglots, observant la triste armure qui tremblait de douleur.

« L'unique coupable ici est ce monstre nommé Envy », intervint finalement Hawkeye. Elle ferma d'un coup son cahier et se mit debout, contrôlant difficilement sa rage. « Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à nous consoler les uns les autres. Nous devons trouver Edward. »

Roy observa fixement la jeune femme. Il la connaissait depuis bien longtemps, mais la force et la détermination du lieutenant ne cessaient de le surprendre. Une force qui, à plusieurs reprises, l'avait empêché lui, de baisser les bras.

« Oui, vous avez raison », admit Alphonse d'un ton plus encourageant. « Nous le trouverons si nous travaillons main dans la main! »

Et par ce mot d'ordre optimiste, ils se motivèrent tous pour trouver l'alchimiste. Même si, au fond, ce n'étaient rien de plus que des mots vides qui cherchaient à les réconforter et que tous en avaient conscience. Ils n'était pas des enfants qui croyaient encore aux contes de fées; ils savaient que parfois, il ne suffisait pas de souhaiter les choses pour les obtenir. Ce n'était pas en le voulant seulement qu'ils pourraient trouver Edward Elric.

Et, qu'était-il advenu du jeune alchimiste pendant ces cinq jours?

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	10. Chapitre X

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà la suite! :3 Nous entrons enfin dans le vif du récit... N'oubliez pas les reviews :D Aux anglophones (SI, y'en a qui sont passés et passent sur cette fic! o.o) : Don't forget the reviews, please ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien publié... Beaucoup, sans doute, mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée pour cette histoire. Cependant, je suis heureuse de dire que je l'ai récupérée et que je m'y suis remise avec beaucoup d'envie (j'ai déjà terminé le chapitre XI également). Ainsi, j'espère seulement que vous me pardonnez tous pour une si looooooooooooooooongue attente, et que ce chapitre en vaudra la peine à vos yeux^^_

_S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre opinion pour que je puisse publier vite le prochain chapitre^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre X :<strong>_

Edward finit par se réveiller dans la plus complète obscurité, complètement désorienté. Il ne savait pas où il était ni depuis combien de temps il était là. Les trois seules choses dont il était sûr était : la douleur, la soif et le froid. Il sentait chaque fibre de son être crier à l'agonie et cela le perturbait encore plus. Il tenta de bouger, mais à l'instant où il le fit, il eut l'impression que son corps se déchirait en deux, et remarqua quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux couler entre ses jambes. La tête lui tournait, il ne pouvait rien voir. Sa gorge le brûlait, sèche. Et le froid le tenaillait comme un manteau grossier sur sa peau dénudée et exposée. Son corps le faisait souffrir à plusieurs endroits, et ceci, peu à peu, fut ce qui lui permit de prendre conscience de lui. Parce que la douleur signifiait qu'il était toujours vivant, non? Les morts ne sentent rien, pas vrai? Même s'il en arriva vite à la conclusion que cela aurait été mieux qu'il fût mort.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures depuis qu'Envy l'avait brutalement violé dans le bois, même si cela était quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Tout comme il ignorait qu'à ce moment, son ravisseur était en ville, loin d'ici. En vérité, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas.

Le son de sa propre respiration, agitée, était la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre. Dans une telle obscurité, il était complètement aveugle et ne pouvait bouger sans se tordre de douleur. Il pouvait sentir son propre sang et l'humidité dans l'atmosphère, mais cela ne lui était pas très utile. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer. Espérer qu'un changement quelconque s'opère dans cette horrible obscurité. Et peu à peu, la peur de rester ici à jamais, d'être dévoré par les ténèbres, l'envahit. Et les souvenirs des derniers jours devenaient le combustible qui alimentait la vive flamme de cette peur. Il voyait des yeux violets et des sourires cruels dans l'obscurité.

Il commença à pleurer. Il sentait les larmes descendre le long de ses joues, brûlant les plaies qui s'y trouvaient. Les sanglots échappèrent à sa gorge sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi... » gémissait-il désespérément. « Al... Roy... »

Mais il n'avait pas de maison où retourner; cela faisait des années qu'il l'avait brûlée de ses propres mains. Et il ne savait pas où était Alphonse, ni même s'il était au courant de sa disparition. Et Roy était mort. Personne n'accourrait pour le sauver, il resterait dans cette terrible obscurité toute sa vie, seul.

Et ainsi s'accumulaient le désespoir et la peur, la douleur et les larmes. Et lorsqu'enfin il entendit un son qui n'était ni ses pleurs, ni sa respiration, ni les battement de son cœur, mais quelques pas lents et pesants, il fut terrifié. Mais il n'avait pas la force de fuir, ni même de bouger un tant fût peu. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique et que la lumière inonda la cellule, Edward dut fermer les yeux à cause de la douleur. Mais un simple coup d'œil lui avait suffi pour distinguer la silhouette d'Envy, haute et imposante. Son rire froid et sadique retentit dans cette petite pièce.

« Ça va, chibi? T'as bien dormi? » se moqua l'homonculus tandis qu'il observait la scène. Le fait que le garçon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de l'endroit où lui-même l'avait laissé ne lui avait pas échappé. « Je t'ai manqué? »

En faisant un effort surhumain, Edward essaya de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en prenant conscience de sa nudité. L'envie de s'éloigner de ce monstre surpassaient la douleur physique, mais malgré cela, la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut d'arracher à sa gorge un cri plaintif. Envy ria à nouveau.

« Ça fait vraiment mal, hein? » commenta-t-il tandis qu'il se rapprochait du garçon, provocant de sa part un gémissement de terreur qu'il ignora superbement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit à ses côtés. « Tu dois faire plus attention à toi, chibi. » Et il éclata de rire encore une fois. « Nan, je blague. Je vais devoir me contrôler un peu ou tu me claqueras entre les doigts en moins de deux jours, pas vrai? »

L'homonculus approcha sa main de la tête d'Edward.

« Ne me touche pas. » C'était plus une supplication qu'un ordre. Envy le vit dans ses yeux, en même temps que la peur et les larmes.

L'enfant ne fit rien pour repousser la main de l'androgyne aux cheveux verts, il ne possédait pas suffisamment de forces pour cela. Mais celui-ci ne le frappa pas comme s'y attendait le blond, mais posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Edward et le caressa lentement.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, chibi. » Il avait à nouveau adopté cette attitude si calme qui ne trompait personne. « Ce serait mieux que tu prennes conscience de ta situation. Plus vite tu comprendras mes règles et t'y plieras, mieux ce sera pour toi. Ça t'épargnera pas mal de douleur, crois-moi. » Il joua distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux du garçon, la lissant entre ses doigts. Comment pouvait-il avoir des cheveux si délicats et doux? Se demandait Envy pour lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de bêtises. « Et la première de mes règles est celle-ci : ne jamais me donner d'ordre, élever la voix face à moi ou m'insulter. Facile, pas vrai? »

Envy demeura silencieux, espérant une confirmation de la part du plus jeune. Mais Edward avait si peur qu'il n'était pas capable de penser clairement. Les yeux fermés avec force, il essayait de ne pas penser à la main de l'homonculus sur ses cheveux, ni au fait qu'il fût si proche. Mais Envy voulait une réponse, et de ce fait, lui agrippa violemment les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« La seconde de mes règles est que tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis, et toujours me répondre quand je te pose une question, compris?

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

- Mauvaise réponse. » Et il tira sur la chevelure du blond avec encore plus de force, menaçant de lui arracher cette mèche à n'importe quel moment. S'il devait l'éduquer comme un chien, il le ferait. « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à quelqu'un qui te demande si tu l'as compris?

- Oui! Oui! » cria Edward, en larmes.

« Très bien! » s'exclama l'homonculus avec gaieté, relâchant les cheveux du garçon. « Tu as vu comme c'était facile? A quel point c'était simple?

- O-oui...

- Eh bien c'est déjà ça. Tu dois te faire à l'idée que tu es mon prisonnier, et de ce fait, ta vie m'appartiens », commença-t-il à lui expliquer tandis qu'il se remettait à lui caresser la tête. « A partir de maintenant, et pour toujours, tu n'es rien qu'à moi, chibi. D'esprit... » Il posa son index sur son front. « … De corps... » D'un rapide mouvement, sa main descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe du garçon, se refermant sur sa virilité. Edward, terrifié, gémit, mais l'homonculus ne lui fit aucun mal. « … Et d'âme... » La main glacée vola à nouveau et se posa cette fois-ci sur le cœur d'Edward qui battait la chamade. « Et plus tu le comprendras vite, mieux ce sera. J'ai tous les droits sur toi. Tu es mon esclave, et en tant que tel, ton devoir est de me satisfaire en tout. J'aurai toujours raison, et on fera toujours ce que moi je désire et jamais tu ne me contrediras, compris? »

Edward déglutit avec difficulté et détourna le regard. Il désirait de toutes ses forces se rebeller face à l'homonculus, lui crier dessus, le frapper, le tuer. Mais toutes ses forces étaient bien peu. D'une certaine façon, il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas, à cet instant, à une autre volée de coups. Son esprit combatif l'avait abandonné, au même titre que son courage.

« Oui... » Finit-il par admettre d'une voix déchirée et avec de nouvelles larmes au bord des yeux.

« Bon garçon », le félicita Envy, en lui donnant de petites tapes sur la tête. « Tant que tu obéis à ces règles pour le moins simples, tout se passera bien... Relativement, bien. Et la punition pour y avoir désobéi sera atrocement dure, ne l'oublie pas. » Il utilisait un ton cordial, presque joyeux. Il était évident que tout ceci l'amusait d'une façon qui ne pouvait être exprimée par les mots seuls. Edward savait qu'il en profitait. « Et il vaut mieux que je ne parle pas de ce qui t'arrivera si tu essaies de t'échapper, d'accord? Mais tu ne vas pas essayer; tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça pour le faire. Je te dirai seulement... » Il se pencha sur le jeune jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres fussent tout près de son oreille et baissa le ton, lui donnant une sonorité terriblement sensuelle. « … Que même dans le cas pour le moins improbable où tu y parviendrais, j'irai de nouveau à ta recherche, et ne tarderai pas à te trouver et à te ramener ici à nouveau. Et au passage, je m'assurerai que ton cher petit frère et le reste de tes proches meurent de la manière la plus horrible qui me vienne à l'esprit. Et crois-moi : j'ai toujours une montagne d'idées des plus macabres. Et tu n'auras plus ton « Colonel » pour te sauver, chibi. » Et il éclata de ce rire si froid qui glaçait le sang.

« Non... » gémit le garçon, horrifié. « Ne leur fais rien...

- Je ne leur ferai rien si tu te comportes comme un gentil petit garçon. Accepte que ton destin est de rester ici et de pourrir dans cette obscurité. Rends-moi heureux par ton malheur, d'accord? »

Ces yeux violets était emplis d'une cruauté plus intense que jamais. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu quelqu'un de si cruel. Et Envy avait à peine commencé à montrer ses « charmes ».

« Tu es un psychopathe », se risqua-t-il à murmurer, même si le courage ne lui était pas suffisamment revenu pour lui permettre de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, c'est ce que certains disent. Mais moi, je préfère me considérer comme un génie. Un génie maléfique, mais un génie malgré tout », s'amusa-t-il. Puis, il redevint plus sérieux. « Et as-tu déjà oublié la première règle? Ne recommence pas à m'insulter ou je te casse la figure. »

Edward demeura silencieux. Envy continua encore un moment à lui caresser distraitement la tête. Il jouissait de la sensation de pouvoir et de domination qu'il exerçait sur le jeune. Il pouvait presque sentir la douleur et la haine émaner de l'alchimiste. Mais il n'avait pas la force de parler avec lui. Il pouvait le sentir : l'esprit du garçon s'éteignait. Dans ces conditions : combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour qu'il se rende définitivement? Mais une mort prématurée du garçon n'entrait pas dans les plans d'Envy, qui préférait une très lente agonie. De ce fait, il devait se contrôler pour ne pas s'appliquer à faire crier à nouveau Edward de douleur et donner à son corps le temps de récupérer. Il ne pensait pas le prendre à nouveau ce jour-ci.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait encore ici, aux côtés du garçon. Une requête qu'il espérait entendre de la bouche de l'enfant. Mais le temps passait et la seule chose qu'il entendait étaient les sanglots mal dissimulés du blond. Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt, ou qu'il restait un soupçon d'orgueil à Edward. Dans tous les cas, Envy commença à s'impatienter. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le jeune rompit le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en me caressant comme ça? » Sa voix était faible mais le temps écoulé semblait lui avoir donné un peu de courage. « A quoi est due cette attitude après ce que... Ce que tu m'as fait? Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le de suite, direct. »

Envy se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Ah, chibi, ce que tu es drôle! Mais quel intérêt y aurait-il à faire ça? Si je te tuais si vite, ce serait ennuyant. Moi, ce que je veux est te voir souffrir. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je sois gentil avec toi... » Il éloigna sa main des cheveux du blond et se mit debout. « Alors je m'en vais, et je te laisse. »

Et il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte. Mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Il en avait assez d'attendre; si le garçon ne le disait pas, il le ferait lui.

« Il n'y aurait pas, par le plus grand des hasards, quelque chose dont tu aurais besoin, pas vrai? »

Edward le regarda. Il avait cessé de pleurer et était un peu plus calme, ce qui permettait à son esprit de fonctionner plus vite. Il savait à quoi pensait l'homonculus, mais la simple idée de le demander le rebutait. Mais sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle le brûlait comme si la chair était à vif. Finalement, il dut se résigner : il baissa les yeux pour que quelques mèches de cheveux blonds couvrissent le rouge de ses joues, et déclara.

« … De l'eau... »

Envy sourit, satisfait.

« Le mot magique? » lui lança-t-il en réponse d'un ton moqueur tandis qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau du lit.

Edward leva le regard le temps suffisant pour que l'homonculus pût voir sa honte. Et aussi sa profonde haine.

« S'il te plait...

- D'accord, je te donnerai de l'eau », répondit le plus âgé. Mais il n'avait pas terminé, Edward pouvait le voir au travers de ce sourire malveillant qui se formait sur son visage. « Si tu la mérites, bien entendu. Ce ne sera pas compliqué... » Il se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchassent. Edward essaya de reculer, mais il n'avait nulle part où fuir. « Un verre pour une fellation, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Quoi? Non! » cria le garçon. Il rougit davantage et essaya de repousser l'homonculus de son unique main. « Je ne referai jamais ça! Je refuse! Je préfère encore me laisser mourir de soif! »

Envy ria entre ses dents. Il était trop mignon quand il rougissait, pensa-t-il. Il lui faisait penser à une vierge terrifiée. Même si le gamin n'était plus puceau, ce qu'Envy savait parfaitement bien puisque lui-même s'en était chargé.

« Comme tu veux », concéda-t-il, et il se sépara de lui, surprenant le garçon. « Préviens-moi si tu changes d'avis. »

Et sans perdre son sourire, il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Instantanément, la lumière s'éteignit et la chambre fut à nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres. Et Edward demeura là, seul avec toute sa honte et sa haine. Envy savait que tôt ou tard, il abdiquerait : il ne possèderait pas la volonté suffisante pour se laisser mourir de soif. C'était une façon de mourir véritablement longue et insupportable. C'était seulement une question de temps.

Cependant, cela prit plus de temps que ce qu'Envy avait planifié. Edward tint admirablement trois jours entiers de plus avant d'atteindre sa limite, ce qui était néanmoins louable compte tenu de son état physique. Il avait décidé qu'il préférait mourir de soif que de se résigner à être le jouet sexuel de l'homonculus. Mais celui-ci, lorsqu'il le voulait, pouvait être d'une patience infinie. Il se fichait de devoir attendre : finalement, il atteindrait son objectif.

Sa détermination conféra à Edward des forces en premier lieu, l'aidant à récupérer la sagesse et le courage perdus. L'espace de quelques heures, il redevint le Fullmetal Alchemist et récupéra sa lucidité. Pendant ce laps de temps, il s'appliqua à analyser la situation et tenta de trouver une solution. Analysant le peu d'informations qu'il possédait, il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il se trouvait quelque part sous terre, ce qu'il était facile de confirmer au vu du froid et de l'obscurité. Il découvrit également qu'il devait être proche d'un fleuve ou d'un barrage, seule explication possible à l'humidité ambiante, alors qu'il se trouvait en Amestris. Compte tenu de la disposition et de la forme de sa cellule, le plus probable était qu'il se trouvait dans un ancien bunker qui datait de la guerre. Mais toutes ces découvertes ne lui servaient à rien, alors qu'il était abattu sur un lit, et enfermé à clef sans son alchimie.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il passa ses premières heures de martyr. Toutefois, il arriva un moment où sa soif était si pressante qu'elle ne lui permettait pas d'avoir l'esprit assez clair pour penser. Sa gorge le brûlait, et sa bouche était douloureusement sèche; il avait un mal fou à respirer. La soif ne le laissait pas dormir. Et puis il y avait la douleur. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de pareil, il n'avait pas idée à quel point son organisme avait besoin du précieux élixir et jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour l'exiger. Il arriva un moment où son tourment fut tel qu'il pensa pour de vrai qu'il allait périr ici.

C'est lors de tels moments que l'instinct de survie se réveille chez tous les humains. Se laisser mourir n'est pas quelque chose que n'importe qui est capable de faire; pour cela, il faut une force de volonté et une résignation qu'un enfant de quinze ans ne peut avoir. Et ainsi, écroulé sur le dos sur le matelas moisi, haletant avec difficulté, au bord de l'inconscience, Edward appela Envy. L'espace de quelques terribles secondes, durant lesquelles sa voix lui semblait ne pas être capable de fonctionner, Edward se sentit paniqué à l'idée de mourir ainsi.

Mais, fort heureusement pour lui, Envy était resté à attendre ce moment avec impatience et l'entendit malgré tout. Sans se presser aucunement, il entra dans la cellule du plus jeune en apportant avec lui une carafe en cristal remplie d'eau à ras bord et un verre.

« Tu m'as appelé, chibi? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé. Il en profitait terriblement.

« De l'eau... S'il te plait... » supplia le garçon. Il ne lui restait pas assez d'énergie pour avoir peur de la proximité de son ravisseur.

« Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui disais que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de me faire une gâterie? » dit-il avec le même ton qu'auparavant tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de lui. D'une façon tout sauf involontaire, il secouait un peu la carafe pour s'assurer que le son de l'eau et l'image parvinssent à Edward. « Aurais-tu changé d'avis? »

Le regard du blond disait tout : « Tu as déjà gagné, cesse de m'humilier ». Envy pouvait lire clairement le message, et cela l'enchantait. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à résister à la tentation de surgir dans la chambre du garçon pendant ces jours, mais il savait que s'il y arrivait par des moyens « diplomatiques », la leçon serait mieux apprise. Peu à peu, il arriverait à domestiquer le Fullmetal comme un petit chien de manchon.

« Parfait. Nous procèderons ainsi : je te donnerai un verre avant ton « petit travail » et, si tu me satisfais, le reste après », expliqua-t-il comme quelqu'un qui apprendrait un nouveau jeu à un petit chiot. Mais il ne s'y prenait pas ainsi par compassion, mais bien par égoïsme. En effet, si le garçon avait la bouche sèche, il ne pourrait pas bien réaliser ce « petit travail ». « Ça te va? »

Edward acquiesça et Envy lui donna le verre. Le jeune manqua de s'étrangler avec l'eau en la buvant avec tant d'empressement. Jamais auparavant ce liquide ne lui avait fait tant de bien; il descendait le long de sa gorge comme une bénédiction. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut avalé la dernière goutte qu'il se rendit compte que sa détermination avait succombé au besoin. Envy le fixait avec le sourire aux lèvres, attendant sa part du contrat. Edward savait, même si l'homonculus ne le lui avait pas dit, que le châtiment pour briser le contrat serait terrible. Il était pris au piège : à présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accomplir ce qu'il avait promis.

Il déglutit et tout son corps trembla. L'eau avait un peu calmé sa soif mais il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué et faible. Il se redressa très difficilement après trois jours passés écroulé. Il n'était presque pas conscient de ses actes, son regard était flou. Il sentit comme on le jetait au sol, et il se retrouva à la hauteur de l'entrejambe de celui aux yeux violets, à genoux. Il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit mais n'y parvint pas : il commença à remarquer que tout lui donnait le tournis. Envy, qui après trois jours ne pouvait plus attendre davantage, attrapa les cheveux du garçon d'une main et sortit son membre de sa jupe-short de l'autre. Il était si excité par la situation qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le peu d'initiative de l'adolescent n'était pas seulement dû à l'orgueil ou à la honte. Par des mouvements violents, il obligea le garçon à prendre sa virilité en bouche.

Edward ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Son corps avait usé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de force. Finalement, la perte de sang, la soif et la faim achevèrent le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et le blond perdit connaissance, tombant en partie sur les cuisses de celui aux yeux violets, inerte.

L'homonculus mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et quand, enfin, il comprit, il ne le prit pas franchement bien :

« Foutu gamin de merde! » hurla-t-il tandis qu'il enlevait de ses cuisses le garçon inconscient et le poussait en arrière. « Bordel! »

La fureur et le désir insatisfait brillaient au fond de ses pupilles tandis qu'il observait le corps amorphe d'Edward, étendu comme une poupée brisée sur le sol. L'homonculus ressentit une envie presque irrépressible de le réveiller à grands renforts de coups et de l'obliger à terminer le travail. Mais il se retint, et encore une fois, pas spécifiquement par compassion. Même si l'admettre l'agaçait, il était compréhensible qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé les dernières, son corps n'avait pas pu en supporter davantage. Le frapper à nouveau ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser les choses comme ça; le garçon devait remplir sa part du contrat à tout prix. Autrement, à quoi aurait servi tout cet « entraînement »?

Envy se mit debout, décidé à se défaire du « problème » qu'il avait entre les mains. Tandis qu'il se masturbait sur le garçon inconscient pour libérer l'excitation accumulée, ses dents grinçaient de rage. _Ce ne devrait pas être moi qui devrait faire ça_, pensait-il avec colère. Il sentit une satisfaction toute particulière lorsqu'enfin il atteignit l'orgasme et que sa semence tâcha le torse et le visage du blond. Mais malgré tout, cela ne le calma pas du tout.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de satisfaire ce besoin, il reporta finalement son attention sur le garçon. En vérité, il était devenu une authentique dépouille humaine : son corps était souillé par le sang, le sperme et la poussière, plein de cicatrices et de bleus, sa chevelure était poisseuse, son visage sale et amaigri, ses bandages crasseux... Il ressentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps face à une telle scène. Tout cela l'excitait. La douleur et la souffrance de l'autre, l'image d'une personne qui était tombée au plus bas, la décadence du corps et de l'âme, le malheur du premier-né de son ennemi... Oui, tout ceci l'enchantait. Envy savait que c'était pour ce genre de choses qu'on le traitait de monstre, mais il s'en fichait complètement.

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et le sortit de l'obscure pièce. Ses pas sonnaient d'une façon assourdie dans le silence du bunker. Il parcourut une série de couloirs étroits et peu illuminés jusqu'à s'arrêter face à une porte aussi délabrée que toutes les autres. Il l'ouvrit d'un léger coup de pied et appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lumière avec son omoplate. L'unique ampoule clignota deux fois avant de s'allumer complètement et d'illuminer la pièce : une salle de bain.

Envy laissa tomber Edward avec son habituelle précaution et se rapprocha de la baignoire. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et attendit avec impatience que celle-ci se remplît. Ensuite, il arracha au sol l'enfant inconscient et le jeta dans l'eau d'un coup. L'effet aurait été bien plus impressionnant avec de l'eau froide, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus risquer que le garçon subisse un choc thermique et tombe raide mort. Même ainsi, le contact de l'eau réveilla l'enfant.

Edward ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et haleta, effrayé. Il était si perdu qu'il eut du mal à se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa cellule, mais dans une baignoire. Et qu'Envy le regardait fixement depuis sa place, sur le couvercle des toilettes. Il souriait d'une façon très douce, mais la lueur de mécontentement dans ses iris violets était difficilement dissimulée.

« Alors, ce bain? Il est à ton goût, chibi? » lui demanda-t-il avec une certaine malveillance dans la voix.

Edward réagit immédiatement en essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homonculus, mais la baignoire ne l'y aidait pas vraiment. Il se focalisa ensuite sur la porte restée ouverte et sentit l'impérieuse nécessité de s'échapper d'ici. Envy le lut dans ses yeux et son sourire s'agrandit. Il ne ferma pas la porte; pourquoi, puisque de toutes façons, il n'arriverait pas à aller bien loin avant qu'il ne le déniche? C'était bien mieux de lui laisser visible la porte, comme un espoir de salut à la portée de la main mais impossible à atteindre. Cela le martyriserait un petit peu plus.

Edward essaya de se rasséréner mais il était encore très faible, il pouvait le voir. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut de se couvrir de son mieux du regard de son ravisseur grâce à son unique bras. Il ferma fortement les yeux et commença à se répéter maintes et maintes fois que tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar, dans une vaine tentative de calmer son esprit tourmenté.

« Je suis très heureux de voir que tu profites de l'eau, chibi. Mais tu te rappelles que nous avions un pacte, ou l'as-tu déjà oublié? » continua le plus âgé. Il se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'au garçon avec une démarche sensuelle, sans perdre son sourire. « Et tu ne l'as pas rempli, ce qui est très, mais alors très mal. Tu es un enfant intelligent, de ce fait, je suis sûr que tu sais ce que ça signifie...

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi... » supplia le blond d'une voix faible. Il recommençait à trembler, et cette fois, de peur. « S'il te plaît, Envy...

- Non, non, non. Si le maître ne punit pas son chien lorsqu'il lui désobéit, celui-ci n'apprendra jamais comment se comporter. » Il était déjà arrivé jusqu'à la baignoire et s'était accroupi, arrêtant son regard à la même hauteur que celui du garçon. Cette lueur sadique et ce sourire malveillant étaient finalement de retour. « Tu m'as désobéi, donc tu vas être puni.

- Non! Éloigne-toi de moi! » hurla Edward, horrifié. Il s'agita dans la baignoire à tel point que l'eau (à présent obscure et rougie) déborda.

« Tu vas apprendre la leçon de force puisque tu n'as pas voulu le faire de bon gré », déclara Envy.

Et d'un geste rapide, il enfonça la tête du garçon sous l'eau. La main de l'homonculus se referma comme une griffe sur le cuir chevelu du plus jeune avec une force surhumaine, l'empêchant de remonter à la surface. Edward se révolta inutilement, et l'eau éclaboussait tout autour de la baignoire. Les bulles étaient de moins en moins nombreuses, le temps s'écoulait mais Envy ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher prise.

Après d'interminables secondes, le blond sentit qu'on le tirait hors de l'eau de force et enfin, l'air revint dans ses poumons. Il haleta et toussa, à moitié noyé, mais il eut à peine quelques secondes pour se remettre que déjà, le brutal androgyne enfonçait à nouveau sa tête sous l'eau.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	11. Chapitre XI

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Il est un peu tard, mais voilà la suite x) Au fait, j'en profite pour faire... Une ligne de pub! A ceux qui aiment le Edvy, je vous conseille fortement les dôjinshis de Shiny Drop ;p (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, pour exemple : « _Precious Love_ » ou « _Chase_ », très faciles à trouver sur le net :) )... Autre astuce : recherchez les noms des persos en japonais, mettez le tout sur google, et cliquez un peu partout sur les sites. C'est bourré d'images ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Ce qui est promis est dû : voici le chapitre XI! J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ Je vais déjà m'atteler au chapitre XIV; de ce fait, si vous voulez que je le publie rapidement, laissez-moi des reviews au moins aussi gentils que ceux du chapitre X *__o__*****__ Ah, et je dédis ce chapitre à celui qui m'a dit qu'il avait lu ma fanfic 20 fois en un mois (ça m'a réellement fait plaisir, même s'il se peut qu'en réalité, ç'eut été peut-être seulement 2 deux fois^^)._

_Sans vous faire attendre davantage..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre XI :<strong>_

Edward avait découvert l'enfer. Après l'avoir torturé dans la baignoire, Envy s'était écarté comme si de rien n'était, laissant le garçon, toussant et haletant violemment, et repartit s'asseoir sur les toilettes avec un large sourire.

Il lui ordonna de finir de se laver et de sortir de la baignoire. Mais Edward ne se risqua pas à bouger de là. Il avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite; son esprit était assailli par des centaines d'images, chacune plus douloureuse et humiliante que les autres. Mais Envy répéta son ordre, avec cette fois-ci une lueur de menace dans les yeux. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il le retenait prisonnier mais Edward avait déjà commencé à comprendre les gestes et les regards de l'homonculus. Ce regard-là disait, en vérité : « Fais ce que je te dis ou ce sera encore pire ». Finalement, l'adolescent se rendit (il était trop faible pour essayer de se montrer courageux) et commença à frotter, de son unique bras, sa peau meurtrie.

Envy, pendant ce temps, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Comment pouvait-il être si sexy à ce point, même dans cette situation? L'eau coulant le long de sa peau suave, de ses cheveux blonds, ses tentatives maladroites par lesquelles il essayait de dissimuler sa nudité lorsqu'il remarquait le regard de l'androgyne, ce regard triste et désespéré... Ce gamin allait définitivement le rendre fou. Mais non, il devait se retenir et ne pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'il se trouvait dans la baignoire. S'il n'y faisait pas un peu plus attention, il finirait pas se retrouver sans jouet, bon sang!

Lorsqu'Envy décida qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder le garçon sans risquer de le violer encore une fois, il lui ordonna de sortir. Sa patience atteignait sa limite, et de ce fait, il n'attendit pas que ce dernier finisse son débat intérieur pour surmonter sa peur, mais lui attrapa le bras et le sortit de la baignoire immédiatement. Edward essaya de se dégager et de s'écarter de lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Envy prit une serviette qu'il avait accrochée au mur et la lui passa pour qu'il pût se sécher. Il ne cessa de se moquer des efforts maladroits du blond pour se sécher avec une seule main. Edward, derrière le carmin de ses joues, ne put que lui adresser un regard haineux.

Après cela, l'homonculus ramena l'enfant dans sa cellule. Il lui retira la serviette et le lança à nouveau dans l'obscurité, fermant la porte derrière lui dans un grincement avant même que le garçon eût le temps de protester.

Edward se trouva à nouveau dans cette froide et obscure prison, complètement seul et désemparé. Il avait mal partout et se sentait faible et affamé. Il essaya de se lever mais échoua lamentablement. Finalement, il se résigna à se traîner jusqu'au lit; il avait désespérément besoin de dormir. Dormir et oublier...

Mais sa main rencontra au passage quelque chose d'autre que le sol, quelque chose de fin et de doux et une autre chose, plus rugueuse : une chemise et un pantalon. Ses vêtements. La chemise de Roy. Les larmes lui vinrent violemment aux yeux et un gémissement plaintif échappa à ses lèvres. Il étreignit avec désespoir les restes de ces vêtements et se laissa emporter par la douleur et le désespoir. Tous les souvenirs frappèrent son esprit déjà si tourmenté et, parmi tous ceux-ci, le visage livide et couvert de sang de son Colonel.

Son sanglot désespéré parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'Envy, qui sourit avec cruauté. C'était ce qu'il désirait : tourmenter le nabot jusqu'à l'exténuation. Bien entendu, il ne savait pas que sa peine était due au fait qu'il avait trouvé les vêtements. Et il ne le saurait pas, puisqu'Edward s'appliqua à les dissimuler à ses yeux. Edward avait peur d'oublier, dans cette obscurité, car il savait que dans un tel lieu, on perdait la notion du temps. Il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la souffrance et oublier tout ce qu'il y avait au dehors. Il ne voulait pas oublier Roy, ni personne d'autre. Et cette chemise était l'unique lien qu'il possédait avec le monde extérieur. Il ne laisserait pas l'homonculus lui voler son dernier morceau de fierté. Pour Edward, cette chemise représentait les souvenirs d'un temps meilleur, d'une vie qu'il retrouverait.

Parce qu'il allait sortir d'ici. Même si pour l'instant, il voyait tout en noir, il y parviendrait un jour. Et ce jour-là, il tuerait l'homonculus de la façon la plus douloureuse dont il fût capable. Il lui rendrait toute sa souffrance au centuple. Il vengerait Roy et se vengerait lui-même. Il devait seulement être patient et supporter. Ce morceau de tissu devint le témoin de sa promesse et ainsi, même si tout allait mal, en le voyant, il s'en rappellerait : il devait survivre pour pouvoir se venger. Un jour...

Ce qu'Edward ne savait pas était que ce jour, s'il arrivait, se situait loin, très loin.

Les jours suivants se révélèrent fort heureusement calmes pour Edward. Envy ne reparut pas dans sa « chambre ». Cependant, il ne demeura pas désemparé. Quelques heures après l'épisode de la baignoire, un bruit de pas perturba le sommeil du jeune. En premier lieu, il crut que c'était son bourreau, mais c'étaient des pas trop lourds pour être les siens. Une fente au bas de la porte s'ouvrit et le garçon put voir, grâce à la lumière qui émanait de là, une main poilue faire glisser un plateau métallique au sol. Confus, il tarda un peu à réagir, et commença à hurler pour demander de l'aide. Mais il eut beau crier, la personne de l'autre côté de la porte s'éloigna avec la même lenteur qu'elle était venue, sans lui répondre quoi que ce fût.

Edward dut faire un effort immense pour arriver jusqu'à son premier repas en quatre jours. Ce n'était qu'un peu de soupe froide, un morceau de pain et de l'eau, mais cela lui suffit amplement après tant de jour de jeun. L'estomac enfin plein, il put dormir sur le matelas quelques heures.

L'étranger apparut à nouveau quelques temps après et la scène se répéta. Cette fois-ci, Edward parvint à arriver jusqu'à la porte et à cogner contre celle-ci, demandant de l'aide, et offrant à l'étranger de l'argent en échange de celle-ci. Mais la main velue se contenta de faire passer le repas et l'étranger repartit. La troisième fois, le blond attendait près de la porte et attrapa cette main juste avant qu'il put la retirer. De l'autre côté de la porte provint un gémissement aigu et Edward lâcha prise, surpris.

Il comprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une chimère (la main était aussi petite que celle d'un enfant, mais trop poilue pour en être un) et tous ses espoirs d'obtenir de l'aide de sa part partirent en fumée. Il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps avec Shou Tucker pour savoir qu'une telle chimère serait fidèle à son maître et à son maître seulement ou, de toutes façons, trop peureuse pour désobéir à celui qui la nourrissait. Il se pouvait que le dit Tucker l'eût fournie à l'homonculus. Et quelle conclusion tirait-il de tout cela? Eh bien qu'Envy avait véritablement l'intention de mettre à exécution sa menace : son idée était bien celle de le maintenir dans une longue captivité.

A nouveau débordant de tristesse et découragé, le garçon se traîna jusqu'à son lit et sortit de sous le matelas la chemise de Roy. Il se roula en boule et enfouit son visage dans les plis du tissu, dans une vaine tentative de trouver encore en elle une légère trace de l'odeur de son défunt amant. Vaincu, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, provocant par cela une douleur poignante au niveau de ses côtes meurtries.

Pendant ce temps, Envy se trouvait loin du bunker souterrain. Il avait besoin de sortir de là-bas un moment pour clarifier ses pensées. Il savait que s'il restait là-bas trop longtemps, il ne tarderait pas à rendre « visite » à son chibi et il voulait le laisser se reposer suffisamment pour pouvoir recommencer ses petits jeux. De plus, il devait voir comment se passaient les choses en ville. Il fallait qu'il se tint prévenu et informé s'il voulait éviter qu'on les découvre.

Ainsi, il sortit de sa cachette lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée et se dirigea, à pied, en ville. Bien sûr, son aspect était celui d'un homme quelconque sans aucun signe distinctif particulier. Lors de son trajet, il put trouver des indices qui indiquaient ça et là le passage de la police : des marques de pneus, de vieilles usines encerclées, mais il lui sembla aussi distinguer des lumières au loin, près du fleuve. Il était clair que les militaires prenaient au sérieux les recherches pour retrouver son petit alchimiste, pensa-t-il. Mais ils pouvaient toujours courir pour le trouver.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il faisait jour lorsqu'il arriva à Central City. D'une démarche tranquille, presque sautillante, marchant au son d'une chanson que lui-même fredonnait, il observait l'effervescence de la ville. Il y avait des affiches avec la photo du nabot partout et les soldats bougeaient d'un endroit à l'autre tels des fourmis désorientées. Par deux fois ils l'arrêtèrent pour lui poser des questions à propos du Fullmetal. Envy joua magnifiquement le jeu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Pourvu qu'on le trouve vite », disait-il aux agents. « Et pourvu que cet être sans cœur qui l'a enlevé pourrisse en prison.

- C'est ce que nous voulons nous aussi, mon gars », lui répondaient-ils, le regard fatigué.

Et Envy continuait son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Les humains était réellement pathétiques, pensait-il tandis qu'il se tordait de rire intérieurement. Il se promena jusqu'au siège central de l'Armée et changea à nouveau d'aspect pour pouvoir s'infiltrer sans le moindre problème. Revêtant l'apparence d'un soldat quelconque, Envy s'approcha de ses « compagnons » pour obtenir des informations.

« Aucune trace d'Edward Elric du côté de la rue Manson », dit-il d'une voix sérieuse dès qu'il eût rejoint un groupe de trois officiers. L'homonculus avait découvert qu'il était terriblement facile de tromper les humains dès que l'un d'eux utilisait un ton si indiscutable qu'il paraissait avoir inéluctablement raison. « Du nouveau quant à l'endroit où il pourrait être?

- Pas encore », soupira l'un des officiers, se frottant énergiquement les yeux de fatigue. « C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Sans la moindre piste, on ne peut rien faire de plus que tâtonner à l'aveuglette.

- Ne désespérez pas. Je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, ce fils de pute commettra une erreur et qu'on le dénichera », intervint un autre, plus optimiste.

« Une erreur? Ça fait déjà presque six jours. A cette heure-ci, il est fort probable que le garçon soit...

- Ne le dis pas! » l'interrompit son compagnon, l'optimiste. Il paraissait fatigué et fâché. « Ne dis pas ça. Vous saviez que le garçon n'a pas plus de quinze ans? Bon dieu, c'est qu'un enfant! Comment peut-il exister des gens si cruels au point de séquestrer un gamin de quinze ans?

- Le monde est plein de monstres », intervint Envy pour s'introduire dans la conversation. « Et en plus, nous avons perdu le Colonel Mustang. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu nous arriver de pire...

- Le Colonel? » s'étonna le troisième officier. « Tu n'es pas au courant que le Colonel est vivant? Il est sorti hier même du coma et apparemment, son état semble évoluer dans le bon sens.

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Envy s'ouvrirent grands comme des pamplemousses, surprenant les trois autres.

« Ah oui? Je n'en savais rien... » Une veine commençait à gonfler sur sa tempe, il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. « Quel bonheur...

- Oui. Ç'aurait été encore pire si nous avions aussi perdu le Colonel », lui dit l'optimiste. « Le Fullmetal était l'un des siens. S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de trouver cet enfant, c'est le Flame Alchemist. Il ne tardera pas à faire regretter à son ravisseur d'être né.

- Ouais, c'est sûr, c'est sûr... » L'effort nécessaire pour maintenir sa fureur sous contrôle avait provoqué un tic dans l'œil d'Envy. « Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je retourne au travail.

- Bien sûr. Préviens-nous si tu trouves quelque chose.

- Évidemment! »

Et l'officier factice s'éloigna d'ici. Les officiers restèrent à le regarder. Les trois pensèrent que l'un des deux autres devait le connaître, et ne firent aucun commentaire à propos de cet étranger. Ce qui était bien dommage car s'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient découvert qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait qui il était.

Lorsqu'Envy se fut suffisamment éloigné de cet endroit (ce qui représentait, en somme, un quartier entier), il put enfin donner libre cours à sa rage. D'un seul coup de poing, il fracassa l'unique mur qu'il restait d'une maison en ruines. Et comme cela ne fut pas suffisant, il s'appliqua à pulvériser le reste à grand renfort de coups de poings et de pieds.

« Foutu... Foutu Mustang! » marmonnait-il entre ses dents entre deux coups. « Il devrait avoir crevé, putain! Il devrait être mort! »

Après tant d'efforts, il finit par parvenir à s'apaiser et récupérer son calme. Mais il était toujours de très mauvais poil; savoir que Roy Mustang était en vie ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Il avait pensé à amener au nabot, pour le martyriser, le faire-part de décès de l'alchimiste. Cela aurait été très amusant : juste pour voir son visage, ça valait la peine de falsifier un journal. Mais cela éveillerait les soupçons, ce qui le força à devoir se résigner à ne pas montrer de preuves au garçon. Enfin bon, il ne s'en préoccupait guère : ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était rendu compte que son bien aimé Colonel était en vie et qu'il mobilisait toute la ville pour le retrouver. Au fond, Roy Mustang n'était pas un vrai danger pour son plan, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela gênant qu'il fût toujours en vie.

En ce cas là, si l'alchimiste était vivant, il devrait s'en aller avec la plus grande précaution. Il ne pensait commettre aucune erreur, on ne le trouverait jamais. Ni les militaires, ni le Colonel, ni le cadet des Elric, ni le reste des homonculi. Personne.

* * *

><p>Et, en parlant des homonculi, la nouvelle de la disparition d'Edward Elric ne les avait pas franchement enchantés. Même si aucune information sur le ravisseur n'était disponible dans les médias, eux, ils savaient qui était le responsable.<p>

« Maudit fou. Il va réussir à faire tomber notre plan à l'eau avec ses bêtises », se lamentait Sloth tandis qu'elle lisait le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « Et tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas capable de se tenir tranquille.

- Nous savions tous que tôt ou tard, cela arriverait », intervint Lust, qui s'appuyait contre le mur les bras croisés et le regard sérieux et pénétrant. « Envy a toujours été trop impulsif. Il n'a filament pas pu contrôler sa haine envers Hohenheim. Pauvre Fullmetal Alchemist...

- Eh bien moi, je pige pas pourquoi ça vous énerve tant. Y'a plein d'autres alchimistes qui peuvent nous fabriquer la pierre », dit Wrath, les sourcils froncés. De tous les homonculi, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Envy.

« Là, n'est pas la question, Wrath », lui répondit Pride. Ce jour-là, tous les homonculi s'étaient réunis pour une réunion spéciale et le Généralissime n'avait pas fait exception. « Là, ce qui importe est qu'Envy a désobéi à un ordre direct de Dante-sama. » Il se tourna vers la femme, qui était assise dans un fauteuil absolument magnifique au milieu de la pièce. « Qu'allons-nous faire à présent, Dante-sama? »

Dante y réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Ce qui était sûr était qu'elle était très contrariée qu'Envy lui eût désobéi. C'eût été très simple d'ordonner aux autres de le trouver et de le détruire, mais après la mort de Greed, Dante ne désirait pas se passer d'un homonculus de plus. Elle se trouvait dans une impasse puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser l'androgyne agir à son aise ou son autorité serait remise en question par les autres homonculi. Finalement, elle soupira puis prit la parole, catégorique :

« Je veux que vous trouviez Envy dès que possible. Cherchez-le dans toutes les cachettes de notre organisation et suivez toute piste, détail ou supposition qui vous parviendrait.

- On peut le manger? » demanda stupidement Glutonny.

« Non, je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez plus de mal que le strict nécessaire. Je me chargerai personnellement de le punir pour sa trahison. Je le veux vivant, compris? »

Tous les homonculi acquiescèrent en silence. Aucun n'avait manqué de remarquer le regard furieux de leur chef. Un à un, ils quittèrent la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus que Pride et Dante.

« Le Colonel Mustang a survécu? » lui demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

« Oui, Mère. A cet instant, il est enfin sur pieds et s'apprête à diriger les recherches pour retrouver le Fullmetal.

- Bien, ne l'en empêche pas. Cet homme a l'habitude de réussir ce qu'il entreprend et je veux revoir Edward Elric en vie. Assure-toi qu'il ne lui manque rien pour mener l'enquête. Et tiens-moi au courant de tout ce que l'armée trouvera.

- Oui, Mère.

-Tu peux te retirer. »

King Bradley fit une révérence et sortit de la pièce. Dante resta, seule. Fatiguée, elle porta sa main à sa tempe pour la masser. Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois se passer quelque chose qui nuisait à ses plans?

« Envy, Envy... Tu n'apprendras jamais à contrôler tes émotions », murmura-t-elle au vide. « Ton problème est que ce que tu éprouves est bien plus intense que la normale. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, cela t'amène à l'égoïsme et la cupidité. Tôt ou tard tu te rendras compte que tu as commis une grave erreur en t'opposant à moi... »

* * *

><p>Il faisait déjà nuit. Envy était resté se balader en ville à la recherche d'informations pendant presque deux jours et avait décidé qu'il était finalement temps de retourner chez lui. Il voulait célébrer leur première semaine passée ensemble avec son cher chibi.<p>

Il marchait dans les rues désertes sans grande hâte, profitant d'être à l'air libre en sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à passer pas mal de temps dans le bunker. Tout allait bien, personne ne l'avait reconnu et avec ce qu'ils avaient découvert, ils étaient loin de découvrir sa cachette. Les choses ne pouvaient aller mieux.

C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît une présence familière très proche de lui. Trop proche.

« Merde! » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se mit à courir dans les rues désertes mais il savait que tôt ou tard, ils l'attraperaient. Il tourna à un angle et débarqua dans une ruelle longue et étroite. Il continua à courir mais presque aussitôt, quelque chose tomba d'un des toits des bâtiments contigus : quelque chose de lourd et de rond.

« Glutonny... » murmura-t-il avec ennui tandis qu'il s'arrêtait d'un coup. Il tenta de reculer, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un de plus ici. « Lust...

- Bonsoir, Envy », le salua-t-elle avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix. « Eh bien, eh bien, c'est précisément toi que nous cherchions. Pourquoi ne récupèrerais-tu pas ton aspect habituel? L'uniforme de militaire ne te va pas du tout.

- Tss. » Un éclat alchimique illumina la nuit et Envy récupéra son aspect. « J'étais loin de m'imaginer que vous deux, vous seriez capables de me localiser.

- Eh bien si. Une erreur de débutant, je le crains.

- Glutonny a senti Envy et l'a dit à Lust », lui expliqua le petit gros avec un large sourire satisfait.

« Oui, bon travail, Glutonny. Dante-sama sera très contente lorsque nous lui apporterons cet enfant si désobéissant.

- Cesse tes conneries, Lust! » lui hurla l'androgyne. « Je ne vous suivrai nulle part!

- Nous ne te laissons pas le choix, Envy », le coupa la jeune femme avec dureté. « Ce sont les ordres de Dante-sama. Pour avoir désobéi à un de ses ordres directs, tu devras te présenter à elle et accepter ta punition. Et, bien sûr, relâcher l'enfant.

- Sûrement pas! Dante m'a dit de ne pas le tuer, et je ne l'ai pas fait, le nabot est toujours vivant. Je ne lui ai désobéi à aucun moment, alors je ne compte pas répondre à son appel.

- Jouer sur les mots ne t'évitera pas la punition, Envy Tu savais parfaitement ce que voulait dire Dante-sama. Comment l'enfant pourrait-il nous fabriquer la pierre si tu le retiens prisonnier?

- Que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge! Son frère, ou Mustang, ou le docteur Marco, je m'en tape! Edward Elric m'appartient de droit! » L'homonculus était hors de ses gonds. Il se sentait attrapé et stupide, mais n'était pas disposé à se rendre malgré les problèmes que cela pourrait lui apporter. « Il est à moi et je n'ai aucune intention de le relâcher!

- Tu te comportes comme un gamin. Tu as complètement perdu la raison, Envy.

- La ferme, sale garce! » hurla-t-il. Les derniers mots de Lust avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui. « Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai dû faire! Je préfèrerais crever que de vous remettre le nabot! »

Lust le regarda fixement un moment, évaluant la situation. Elle dut voir quelque chose dans les yeux violets de son compagnon car elle en vint à la conclusion que le dialogue ne mènerait nulle part.

« Je suis désolée Envy mais les choses ne peuvent se passer comme tu le souhaites. Glutonny, nous allons le capturer. Souviens-toi de ne pas le manger en entier.

- D'accord, Lust! » s'exclama gaiement l'homonculus en faisant des petits bons de joie.

Et simultanément, les deux homonculi se lancèrent sur lui. Lust allongea ses doigts mortifères, prête à le couper en petits morceaux s'il le fallait. Glutonny lui sauta dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle, engluant tout de bave sur son passage. Envy dut sauter pour esquiver les deux à temps.

Il resta accroché au second étage d'un escalier de secours mais dut bouger à nouveau pour éviter la masse qu'était Glutonny, qui s'écrasa contre le mur du bâtiment en laissant un grand trou dans celui-ci et un nuage de poussière dans les airs. Aussitôt, Lust apparut au travers de cette dernière, lançant une attaque droit dans le torse d'Envy. Celui-ci l'esquiva de justesse et grimpa jusqu'à la terrasse grâce à une série de pirouettes qui aurait fait verdir d'envie le plus expérimenté des trapézistes. Il tenta de fuir par la terrasse mais le sol trembla sous ses pieds puis s'écroula. Au travers des décombres surgirent les énormes dents de Glutonny, dévorant tout sur son passage. Cette fois-ci, il ne put l'éviter à temps et se prit un sacré coup de dents : Glutonny lui arracha la moitié du mollet droit.

Envy grogna de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas et continua vers l'avant, sautant sur l'édifice le plus proche. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal mais avait déjà commencé à se régénérer toute seule : ça ne leur suffirait pas pour l'arrêter. Cependant, c'était du deux contre un et il avait toutes les chances de perdre. Il n'avait d'autre solution que de fuir.

Il réussit à s'éclipser dans une zone de la ville plus illuminée et fréquentée. Il savait que ses persécuteurs étaient sur ses talons. Il sortit de la rue et changea son aspect pour se mêler aux passants qui rentraient chez eux après le travail. Cela ne tromperait pas l'odorat de Glutonny mais éviterait qu'ils l'attaquent de front : Lust ne voudrait pas attirer autant l'attention. Mais ils étaient là, à le guetter, espérant que les gens s'écartent pour pouvoir l'attaquer. Mais Envy avait déjà un plan.

Il se dirigea hors de la ville. Il croisait de moins en moins de gens et sentait que les autres se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Finalement, au détour d'un croisement, il perdit de vue le dernier ivrogne qui zigzaguait dans la rue. Et à l'instant même, ils apparurent. Lust et Glutonny lui sautèrent dessus depuis les bâtiments alentours et Envy courut à toute vitesse en ligne droite. Son échappatoire était juste là, devant, à quelques mètres. Lust comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je ne te le permettrai pas », dit-elle et Envy sentit deux des doigts affutés de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans son dos.

Il gémit à nouveau de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il tira avec une force absolument surhumaine sur les lames de rasoir qui lui transperçaient la peau et les brisa, provocant à son tour chez son ex-partenaire un cri de douleur. Et avant que Glutonny put l'atteindre, il sauta sur la balustrade du pont.

« Je crains que tu ne puisses pas m'en empêcher », lui lança-t-il d'une voix narquoise. « A la prochaine, sœurette. »

Et il se jeta dans le fleuve.

« Non! » s'exclama la jeune femme, se penchant sur la balustrade.

Mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut les rapides et obscures eaux du fleuves, trop tumultueuses pour lui permettre d'y distinguer Envy. S'il avait été un humain normal, elle n'aurait eu qu'à attendre qu'il sortît de l'eau pour respirer et l'attraper. Mais il était un homonculus, cela n'arriverait pas. Envy serait capable de nager jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville sans sortir la tête de l'eau pour respirer une seule fois. Glutonny ne pourrait même pas suivre sa trace.

Ils l'avaient laissé filer. Envy s'était enfui.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	12. Chapitre XII

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonne lecture ;p N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis à la fin ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre XII :<strong>_

Lorsqu'il arriva au bunker, Envy était d'une humeur de chien. Les blessures infligées par Lust et Glutonny n'avait pas du tout fini de se régénérer. Une plaie causée par un humain était une chose, mais une due à un homonculus en était une toute autre. La peau de sa jambe ne serait probablement pas comme neuve avant le lendemain et les trous dans sa poitrine causés par les doigts de Lust le brûlaient comme des charbons ardents. Tout cela, ajouté au fait qu'ils l'eussent découvert et que Roy Mustang fût toujours en vie, était un cocktail Molotov sur le point d'exploser. Et il était relativement facile de deviner sur qui Envy allait déverser sa frustration.

Malgré tout, l'androgyne s'appliqua avec attention à ne laisser aucune trace tandis qu'il entrait dans sa base souterraine. Il ne se dirigea pas jusqu'à la chambre du nabot tant qu'il n'eut pas vérifié par deux fois que l'écoutille hermétique était parfaitement fermée. Une fois « chez lui », il se sentit relativement plus en sécurité, mais pas moins furieux.

Edward reconnut immédiatement les pas de l'homonculus dans l'obscurité : légers et rapides. Mais cette fois-ci, il était préparé. Les deux jours de repos et la nourriture lui avait permis de récupérer beaucoup de forces. Si l'homonculus pensait qu'il le tenait déjà à sa merci, il se trompait : s'il était un chien, il pouvait encore mordre. Il l'attendait debout, au centre de sa cellule, vêtu d'un pantalon, prêt à lui faire face. Peut-être n'avait-il plus ses deux bras, mais il lui restait encore sa volonté, pour tenter de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre sans avoir au moins essayé.

Le bruit de clefs et le grincement caractéristique de la porte s'ouvrant se firent entendre. La lumière s'alluma et les deux paires d'yeux se croisèrent : violet contre doré. Envy sut instantanément que le nabot voulait se battre. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, il aurait un peu d'action, comme ça. Il en avait besoin.

« C'est quoi ce regard, nabot? Est-ce que par hasard, tu voudrais me défier? Je ne t'ai donc pas manqué? » pleurnicha-t-il en faisant semblant d'être offensé.

« Ne m'appelle pas nabot », l'avertit-il d'une voix marquée par un ton de défi. « Dégage de mon chemin, homonculus. Je me casse. »

Envy se mit à rire comme si on lui avait raconté une excellente blague. Edward encaissa, même s'il commençait à se sentir nerveux.

« Quoi, tu veux déjà partir? Mais on vient tout juste de se retrouver! » Son ton se fit plus sérieux en ajoutant : « Tu devras me passer sur le corps, pour t'en aller, nabot. »

L'alchimiste blond sourit légèrement.

« C'était ce que je voulais. »

Puis il fit un pas en avant. Envy se rendit compte par la suite du petit cercle de transmutation qui se trouvait au sol : dessiné avec du sang. Il ne put réagir à temps et la lumière alchimique l'aveugla tandis qu'il sentait en même temps quelque chose se planter dans son torse. Trois pieux avait émergé du sol, traversant l'homonculus et le clouant sur place. Envy tomba en avant, apparemment mort.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps, c'était sûrement sa dernière chance. Il sortit de la pièce en esquivant les pointes et courut dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se dirigeait ni où se trouvait la sortie, mais sa priorité était de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homonculus.

Il ne tarda pas à se perdre. Cet endroit était bien plus grand que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Évidemment, au fur et à mesure des secondes, il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, puisque le moment où son ravisseur se réveillerait et partirait à sa poursuite approchait. Il avait du mal à respirer et ses côtes lui faisaient mal à cause de l'effort. A un moment de sa course, il croisa la chimère, mais n'avait pas le temps de marquer un arrêt pour l'observer, et celle-ci ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Finalement, il arriva dans une salle ronde et gigantesque dans le centre de laquelle se trouvait une échelle qui menait vers le plafond; une échelle au bout de laquelle se trouvait une écoutille. Bingo.

Edward se précipita jusqu'à l'échelle et essaya de tourner l'écoutille. Mais avec une main, c'était absolument impossible. De toutes façons, même avec les deux mains il n'aurait pas réussi, puisqu'elle était soigneusement fermée.

« Merde! Merde! Merde! » cria le garçon avec désespoir tandis qu'il lançait des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la porte par laquelle il était arrivé. « Bordel!

- Tu veux encore jouer à cache-cache, nabot? » Il entendit alors l'écho de la voix de l'homonculus. « On l'a déjà fait, ça. Et sache que ça m'a vraiment fait mal. Tu as décidément une tendance obsessionnelle à me transpercer de pics, t'avais remarqué? »

A ce moment, la silhouette svelte d'Envy surgit de l'obscur couloir. Il marchait de cette façon si calme et sensuelle qui le caractérisait. Il y avait également dans sa voix un accent de sensualité mêlé à l'amusement et à la rage, tous à proportions égales.

Edward descendit de l'échelle d'un bon et fit face à son ravisseur.

« Laisse-moi sortir », lui ordonna-t-il. Sa voix ne paraissait pas très assurée, mais il fallait qu'il le dise.

« J'ai pas envie. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois : à partir de maintenant, tu vis ici. Le jour où tu en sortiras, ce sera les pieds devant. Et ce jour, je le crains, n'est pas aujourd'hui.

- Laisse-moi sortir bordel, enfoiré! »

La veine sur la tempe d'Envy commença à palpiter visiblement mais il garda un visage calme.

« Non, et ne me le fais pas répéter une fois de plus ou je te casse la figure. Je commence à en avoir marre de tes conneries. J'en ai jusque là que tu me désobéisses, chibi. Je vais me montrer généreux et te donner l'opportunité de revenir dans ta chambre par ta propre volonté. Bien entendu, tu as gagné une punition, mais elle sera beaucoup plus douce que si c'est moi qui me vois obligé de te ramener dans ta chambre. »

Edward tremblait légèrement et était livide sous le coup du stress et de la rage. Son poing était serré avec force. Il n'allait pas céder maintenant alors qu'il avait rassemblé suffisamment de courage pour lutter; même si ce courage s'évanouissait par moments.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller autre part que dehors », déclara-t-il, refusant ainsi l'offre d'Envy.

« Très bien, tu l'auras cherché. Ne viens pas me dire après que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. » Tout signe d'amabilité, même factice, avait disparu de son visage et ses yeux luisaient de cruauté et de rage. « Prépare-toi à crier. »

Envy courut ensuite jusqu'à lui et lui assena un terrible coup de poing qu'Edward put bloquer à l'aide de son bras tant bien que mal. Il recula de deux pas mais contrattaqua par un coup de pied lancé dans l'estomac de son ravisseur. Envy sauta en arrière grâce à une pirouette pour l'éviter et tourna sur lui-même pour revenir à l'attaque.

Comme dans tous ses combats, l'homonculus utilisait de nombreux mouvements rapides et fluides, donnant plus l'impression de danser que de se battre. Edward, quant à lui, était plus sur la défensive, sans réussir à l'atteindre à un quelconque instant. Envy était bien plus en forme et était plus fort, ce qui était évident et qui s'avéra rapidement visible. Suite à une erreur, Edward fut lancé contre le mur et ne put éviter le coup de poing que l'homonculus lui envoya en plein dans l'estomac.

Il toussa violemment, ses côtes le faisant souffrir, et ne put réagir face au coup qui suivi, qui lui arriva directement dans la joue. La main de celui aux yeux violets se referma autour de sa gorge comme une griffe, l'empêchant de respirer. Le blond réagit en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le nez qui fit saigner son rival, mais qui ne lui permit pas de lui faire lâcher prise. Envy lui donna un coup de genoux dans son genoux de chair, infligeant au jeune une douleur si intense qu'il l'en fit hurler.

« Ça t'a fait mal? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. « Plus ou moins que ça? » Et il le frappa à nouveau, cette fois-ci dans le mollet.

« Aaaaaahh! » cria-t-il les yeux fermés sous le coup de la douleur. Un peu plus fort et il lui aurait brisé le tibia.

« Apparemment plus. Et que dis-tu de cela? » Et il s'élança sur le torse dénudé du plus jeune, plantant ses dents dans la peau suave.

« Aaahh! Lâche-moi, fils de pute! » s'écria le Fullmetal, se tordant de douleur tandis qu'il sentait son sang brûlant couler le long de son épaule. Mais non seulement Envy ne le fit pas, mais en plus, il enfonça encore plus ses dents dans la chair de l'enfant. « AAAAAHH! »

Envy savoura le sang du garçon, chaud et d'un goût métallique. Il sentait le corps de l'enfant se tordre sous lui; ses cris étaient comme un aphrodisiaque pour l'homonculus. Son excitation avait commencé à accroitre à nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, il ne pensait pas la réfréner.

Il relâcha le garçon et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le visage, au sol, contre lequel il se heurta violemment. Edward porta son unique main à la blessure sur son épaule, la serrant dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur si intense qu'il ressentait. Mais la lueur lascive qu'il vit ensuite dans les yeux de l'homonculus lui fit oublier toute douleur. Oh non, pas encore une fois...

« Tu en as assez de souffrir? Préfèrerais-tu par hasard que nous passions à quelque chose de plus... Plaisant? » suggéra-t-il avec un sourire dément.

« Non! » refusa catégoriquement l'enfant. « Non! Tu ne me prendras pas deux fois! N'y pense même pas! »

Mais l'homonculus ne paraissait pas très effrayé par les paroles du plus jeune. Son sourire s'enchanta tandis qu'il se rapprochait du garçon.

« Comme si tu pouvais en décider, nabot. » Il saisit sa chevelure avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper et rapprocha largement son visage de celui d'Edward. « Allons dans un endroit plus « intime », qu'en penses-tu?

- Non! NOOOON! LÂCHE-MOI, PSYCHOPATHE DEGENERE! »

Mais Envy ne lui prêta pas attention et commença à traîner le garçon par les cheveux le long des couloirs. Edward cria de douleur et essayer de se soustraire à lui mais c'était impossible. Envy l'ignora magnifiquement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à la porte d'une pièce qui n'était pas celle du blond. Le plus âgé fit rentrer le garçon dans la salle et se retourna pour fermer la porte de l'intérieur, la verrouillant. Edward profita de cette occasion pour s'éloigner autant que possible de l'homonculus. Mais, malgré le fait que la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient fût relativement grande, il n'y avait aucune autre porte de sortie exceptée celle derrière l'androgyne aux cheveux verts.

« Que penses-tu de ce lieu? Ça te plait, Fullmetal? » demanda Envy avec enjouement tandis qu'il désignait de ses bras la pièce.

Avec horreur, Edward se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait : une salle de torture. Il y avait une table usée au centre de celle-ci, avec des carcans aux extrémités; sur l'un des murs, davantage de carcans et de chaînes pendaient du plafond et sur le sol; d'autres étaient couverts d'accessoires de tout genre, des fouets jusqu'aux armes blanches; et dans un coin se trouvait une grande malle d'aspect très douteux.

« Laisse-moi sortir! Laisse-moi sortir, Envy!

- Mais on vient juste d'arriver! Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps d'essayer un seul des jouets, chibi.

- Je ne veux pas! Laisse-moi sortir d'ici MAINTENANT!

- Maintenant sinon quoi, chibi? » répondit le plus âgé, provocant. « Tu t'es déjà permis suffisamment d'insultes et d'ordres. La prochaine fois, à partir de cet instant, que tu brises mes règles, il y aura des conséquences. »

Edward ne répliqua pas. Il était terrifié. Il était très, très terrifié. Envy marchait jusqu'à lui avec résolution et il n'avait nulle part ou fuir. Tout son courage était parti en fumée. Sa dernière chance de s'échapper s'était évanouie.

« Non! Lâche-moi! » cria-t-il lorsqu'Envy le saisit par le poignet.

« J'ai dit plus d'ordres. » Et il lui envoya une gifle si forte en pleine tête que le garçon en fut désorienté.

De cette façon, il ne put rien faire pour éviter que l'homonculus ne l'enchaîne au mur par le poignet et le cou. Le contact avec le froid et râpeux métal le ramena à la réalité et il essaya sans succès de se libérer. Mais les chaînes étaient fermement ancrées au plafond et chaque soubresaut pour se libérer ne parvenait qu'à irriter sa peau et l'asphyxier. La chaîne qui aurait dû maintenir son autre poignet reposait contre le mur.

Tandis qu'Edward haletait, à bout de souffle, sous le coup de la peur et de l'effort, Envy admirait son travail. Le garçon, ainsi enchaîné et haletant, était absolument irrésistible. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui gênait désagréablement sa vision.

« Qui t'a donné la permission de t'habiller, chibi? J'aime voir ce qui est à moi. » Et disant cela, il commença à enlever au garçon son pantalon.

« Fais pas ça! Dégage, pervers! » hurla Edward, rougissant subitement.

Il gigota tout ce qu'il put pour rendre difficile la tâche de l'homonculus, mais reçut finalement un nouveau coup et dut se calmer. Envy lui retira son pantalon et le jeta plus loin, s'immobilisant ensuite pour admirer la nudité du plus jeune avec un sourire pervers. Edward, quant à lui, était rouge de honte et ne pouvait regarder le visage de son bourreau. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux.

« C'est bien mieux », concéda l'homonculus avec un sifflement d'admiration. « Tu as vraiment un corps sublime, chibi. Même malgré le fait que tu aies une jambe métallique et un bras en moins. Comme prostitué, tu n'aurais pas de rival. » Et il éclata d'un rire strident.

« Enfoiré... » murmura le blond entre ses dents serrées, tremblant déjà de rage.

Mais son insulte n'échappa pas au plus âgé qui lui assena de nouveau une gifle magistrale en plein visage sans la moindre hésitation. Edward toussa et cracha un peu de sang : il s'était littéralement mordu la langue.

« Mais tu perds tout ton charme quand tu ouvres ta grande gueule. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te frapper pour que tu piges? Je te pensais plus intelligent, gamin. Je vais finir par penser que tu es masochiste. » Il fit une pause tandis qu'il regardait Edward de haut en bat, puis il continua. « Mais bon, laissons de côtés les histoires et passons à quelque chose de plus amusant. » Son regard était redevenu lascif.

Envy fit un pas en avant et étendit sa main pour toucher le torse dénudé du jeune. Edward s'éloigna autant qu'il le put de lui, mais le mur avorta sa tentative de fuite.

« Ne me touche pas! » gémit le blond, désespéré. La peur l'étranglait; il revit les images de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bois, ce qui le tourmenta encore plus. « S'il te plait, non... » supplia-t-il tandis que les main froides d'Envy se posaient sur ses petits mamelons.

« Toujours non, non, non... Est-ce que, par hasard, ce que je te fais ne te plairait pas, demi-portion? » lui répondit le plus âgé d'un ton narquois tandis qu'il pinçait doucement ces points si sensibles. Edward gémit, mais plus de peur qu'autre chose, et Envy sourit, satisfait. « Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de tant te plaindre. Vu comment tu t'es comporté aujourd'hui, je suis quand même très généreux, tu ne trouves pas? »

Edward ne comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi l'homonculus qui s'acharnait à le frapper se montrait à présent tendre? Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : les caresses de son ravisseur étaient loin de lui plaire. De fait, il aurait tout fait pour disparaître de cette pièce à l'instant même. Essayer de comprendre l'homonculus était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, et encore moins à ce moment où il était sur le point d'être violé par lui encore une fois.

Pour sa part, Envy ne doutait de rien. A cet instant, ce qu'il désirait le plus était d'avoir le contrôle total sur le corps et les sensations du nabot. Il voulait l'entendre gémir de plaisir sous ses mains, l'obliger à se plier à sa volonté malgré sa haine. Il allait réussir à faire en sorte que le garçon se tordît de plaisir pour lui, seulement pour lui. Peut-être que le nabot était une grande gueule et faisait le fier mais parfois, le corps échappait au contrôle de la volonté. Comme cette situation serait humiliante pour lui!

Envy remplaça ses mains par sa bouche et commencé à lécher un des mamelons du blond.

« Arrête! Dégage! »

Mais l'homonculus ne l'écouta pas et continua sa tâche : il en léchait un et frottait l'autre. Il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'ils durcissaient et se chauffaient sous ses attentions. Il fit changer sa bouche de côté et sa main de libre descendit doucement le long du flanc du blond jusqu'à sa hanche. Au passage de cette main froide et pâle, l'adolescent eut la chair de poule. A aucun moment il ne cessa de le supplier d'arrêter, même s'il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

L'homonculus écarta sa bouche du torse du jeune et continua à descendre, embrassant et léchant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

« Tu es délicieux, chibi » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix très sensuelle sans arrêtes ses baisers et ses caresses.

Edward, quant à lui, faisait un grand effort mental pour ne pas se laisser tromper par les provocations du plus âgé. Maintes et maintes fois, il se répétait que tout cela était dégoûtant, dans une vaine tentative d'ignorer le plaisir qui commençait à s'accumuler dans son corps. Effrayé et honteux, il découvrit que son membre commençait à se réveiller sous les attentions qu'Envy offrait à cet instant à son nombril.

''Non! Non, non, non, non, non, noooooon! Bon sang, non!''

Mais Envy s'en était déjà rendu compte et son sourire s'étira jusqu'à des limites insoupçonnables.

« Et tu continueras d'affirmer que ça ne te plait pas, pas vrai? Eh bien ton gentil petit ami d'ici en bas, me dit tout autre chose », se moqua-t-il avec cruauté. Il tendit sa main et effleura légèrement de ses doigts le bout du membre du plus jeune, provocant chez lui un gémissement étouffé. « Aha! Le Fullmetal nabot commence à faire honneur à son nom.

- Ne me touche pas, gros dégueulasse! Vire tes mains de là! » hurla le blond, désespéré et sur le point de se mettre à pleurer sous le coup de l'impuissance.

« Mais ça te plait », assura l'homonculus avec une expression innocente. « Je te promets que j'arrêterai de te toucher quand tu seras d'accord avec ton corps. »

Et il attrapa le membre d'Edward pour commencer à le caresser gentiment. Le garçon cria à nouveau et tout son corps trembla. Il haïssait cela, il détestait cette situation qui lui échappait complètement et se voir ainsi réduit à moins qu'un bout de viande aux yeux de son ravisseur. Il sentait son visage brûler comme jamais et ses muscles le faire souffrir sous le coup de la tension qu'ils accumulaient. Mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir sous ces caresses; tout son mépris et son dégoût ne pouvaient tenir tête au chatouillement qui naissait dans son ventre. Tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir face aux changements de rythme d'Envy, il se consola en pensant qu'il ressentirait la même chose si cela avait été le Commandant Armstrong. Tu parles d'une consolation...

Envy sentait littéralement accroitre entre ses mains l'excitation de l'adolescent. Il commença à le masturber avec davantage de force et de rapidité, mais toujours de façon que le garçon ne trouvât que du plaisir. Sa propre virilité se tendait contre sa jupe-short serrée rien que par la vision du visage attristé d'Edward. C'était incroyablement excitant d'avoir tout contrôle sur le corps du gamin! Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant, le garçon pouvait encore contenir ses gémissements. Il fallait remédier à cela, pensa-t-il. Et ni une, ni deux, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche, engloutissant le membre dressé d'Edward sur toute sa longueur.

« Aaagh! » gémit de manière incontrôlable le plus jeune lorsqu'il sentit la chaude et étroite sensation. Envy continua immédiatement ses mouvements, sortant complètement de sa bouche le pénis du garçon avant de le reprendre d'un coup. Dans ces mouvements effrénés, sa langue ne restait pas une seule seconde immobile. « Aaah... Nnn... Non... Arrête... Nnn... »

Mais l'homonculus n'était pas disposé à lui obéir. Bien au contraire, il augmenta le rythme jusqu'à le rendre diablement intense. Edward ne put en supporter plus et avec le cœur serré, et un gémissement rauque, il jouit de plaisir dans la bouche d'Envy. Celui-ci, satisfait, se pourlécha les lèvres et sourit largement en signe de victoire.

Le plaisir embruma quelques instants l'esprit du jeune, son corps convulsa et perdit toute force dans ses jambes, ne restant debout que par l'action des chaînes. Il haleta, essayant de calmer sa respiration, mais n'y réussit pas. Et même plus, ça ne fit qu'empirer : il avait commencé à pleurer. Les gémissements de plaisir furent remplacés par ceux de sanglots. Tout cela était terriblement humiliant.

« Aha, tu dois reconnaître que je suis un pro de la fellation », se moqua Envy tandis qu'il se relevait face au garçon. Il lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. « Allez, je veux l'entendre de tes lèvres : avoue que ça t'a plut, petit pervers.

« Je te hais. » Fut la seule réponse du blond. Malgré les larmes, ce sentiment était parfaitement visiblement dans ses yeux couleur miel. « Je te hais... »

Une étrange lueur surgit dans les yeux de l'homonculus.

« Répète-le. » Ce n'était pas une menace, c'était un ordre.

Edward le regarda sans comprendre. Mais Envy serra avec davantage de force sa mâchoire et répéta :

« Répète-le, chibi. Dis-le-moi encore une fois; dis-moi à quel point tu me hais... » La lueur dans ses yeux avait augmenté et un sourire macabre illuminait son visage, lui donnant l'aspect d'un véritable psychopathe. Edward trembla de pure terreur. « Répète-le!

- Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais! JE TE HAIS! »

Envy captura les lèvres du blond dans un baiser sauvage et frénétique. Edward ne put rien faire de plus que se laisser emporter par la force ahurissante de ce baiser, sentant presque aussitôt la langue de l'androgyne aux cheveux verts assaillir sa bouche sans pitié. Il ferma les yeux dans une vaine tentative de s'échapper d'ici, de toute cette horreur. Il se sentait sale et usé; il se sentait comme une prostituée bon marché, comme la prostituée de cet homonculus de malheur.

De nouvelles larmes d'impuissance et de souffrance baignèrent son visage tandis que ses appels à l'aide et ses supplications se perdaient dans le vide du bunker. Mais personne ne pouvait entendre sa douleur ni ne pouvait l'arracher aux mains de son ravisseur sadique. Personne n'allait l'empêcher qu'il utilisât à nouveau son corps à sa guise, maintes et maintes fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	13. Chapitre XIII

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : La suite ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira^^

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Oui, même si cela paraît incroyable après tant de temps... Je suis là, encore une fois. La vérité est que je suis morte de honte pour tout le temps passé sans vous donner le moindre signe de vie. J'avais complètement mis de côté cette histoire (celui qui écrit saura qu'il y a, parfois, des moments où l'on ne trouve pas d'inspiration et que ça nous bloque U.U) mais après avoir lu les reviews que vous m'avez laissés... Ça m'a tellement émue! Désolée de vous avoir laissés ainsi, je sais que c'est horrible xD Finalement, je m'efforcerai de continuer cette histoire et promets d'être plus régulière (chose loin d'être facile au vu de la date de ma dernière actualisation)._

_Le chapitre 13... Celui-ci est une sorte de transition, malheureusement, mais le suivant sera bien plus intéressant. Enfin, s'il reste encore quelqu'un pour le lire, j'aurais de la chance... U.U_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre XIII :<strong>_

C'était un café tout à fait normal. La terrasse était presque comblée par les gens qui déjeunaient au soleil. L'hiver se rapprochait et ils devaient en profiter jusqu'au dernier de ses rayons, car ils ne reviendraient pas avant le printemps. L'intérieur du café était relativement plus calme et le serveur apportait à ses clients leurs commandes sans le moindre problème. La seule chose qui brisait l'harmonie du lieu était l'un de ces clients : un grand type vêtu d'une armure.

Alphonse était assis à une petite table dans un coin, refusant pour la troisième fois que le serveur lui apportât quelque chose, lorsque la cloche de la porte retentit. Un homme vêtu d'un imperméable, d'un costume et d'un chapeau, jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle de ses profonds yeux noirs et repéra finalement le plus jeune des Elric. Esquivant les autres tables, il vint jusqu'à lui et s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

« Vous prendrez quelque chose, monsieur? » demanda ensuite le serveur.

« Seulement un café », répondit-il avec sécheresse tandis qu'il retirait son chapeau et son imperméable.

Le serveur partit chercher la commande et les deux autres restèrent en tête à tête.

« Colonel », le salua l'enfant enfermé dans l'armure.

« Alphonse », fut la réponse de Mustang.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez finalement pu sortir de l'hôpital. Même si... Ne vous offensez pas, mais vous avez toujours mauvaise mine... » Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Alphonse avait raison. A première vue, Mustang pouvait passer pour un homme d'affaires quelconque mais, si on regardait attentivement, on le découvrait assez amaigri. Il y avait de profondes cernes sous ses yeux qui dévoilaient son manque de sommeil. Sa peau était cendrée, plus pâle que la normale. Ses mains, entrelacées sur la table, bougeaient constamment avec nervosité et étaient couvertes de plaies à moitié cicatrisées, comme si le Colonel s'était acharné à donner des coups de poings dans un mur.

Le serveur arriva ensuite avec le café du plus âgé et ils perdirent le fil de leur conversation. Tant mieux pour Roy, car il n'avait aucunement envie de continuer à parler de ça.

« B-Bon... Ce... Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné rendez-vous dans ce café? » demanda Alphonse en comprenant ce que signifiait le silence de l'adulte. « Nous aurions pu nous voir dans votre bureau, et ainsi, vous n'auriez pas perdu votre temps à sortir du QG.

- Au QG, je suis le colonel Mustang et ne pourrait pas commenter avec un civil les informations concernant notre recherche », lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre. Les tremblements de ses mains avaient cessés et à présent apparaissait un homme de glace, impassible. « Ici, nous pourrons parler tranquillement et sans risques.

- Je comprends », acquiesça le plus jeune. Sa voix parut un peu anxieuse lorsqu'il posa la question suivante : « Les militaires ont trouvé quelque chose quant à l'endroit où se trouve mon frère?

- Rien qui ne nous soit utile, je le crains », admit Roy. Son corps était peut-être impassible mais son regard trahissait son désespoir et sa douleur, une profonde douleur. « Si ce n'est la voiture, nous n'avons trouvé aucune preuve tangible. Nous avons interrogé plusieurs témoins qui affirmaient avoir vu le Fullmetal dans une ville du Sud, mais ce n'étaient que de fausses alertes. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une fillette qui lui ressemblait un peu. » En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être un sujet de plaisanterie, mais l'heure n'était pas aux blagues. « Nous n'avons pas pu localiser sa cachette, ni même la moindre piste qui nous mette sur la voie. Nous avons fouillé la ville de haut en bas, des détachements le cherchent dans tous les villes du pays, nous avons vérifié les alentours. Nous avons même offert une récompense faramineuse à qui nous donnerait des informations fiables quant à l'endroit où il se trouve. Mais rien. C'est comme s'il s'était envolé...

- Je comprends », murmura Alphonse, peiné.

« Et toi, Alphonse? Tu as découvert quelque chose? » lui demanda le plus âgé, malgré qu'il connût déjà la réponse.

« Non... J'ai beaucoup voyagé pour informer tous nos amis et leur demander leur aide. Izumi-sensei, Russel et Fletcher, les gens de la mine de Youswell, Ross-san, Siren-san... Ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce que nous pensions avoir », commenta-t-il, abattu. « Mais aucun ne savait quoique ce soit quant à l'endroit où mon frère peut se trouver. Et le temps passe. Winry n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et a perdu presque tout espoir de pouvoir revoir mon frère... »

Roy pouvait comprendre la jeune fille. Il fallait être très résistant psychologiquement pour ne pas se laisser abattre par une telle situation. Trop de temps était déjà passé pour que la plupart des gens gardassent espoir. L'unique raison qui faisait demeurer Roy inflexible, qui l'empêchait de sombrer encore davantage dans l'obscurité de son désespoir, était qu'il refusait d'accepter la possibilité qu'Edward fût mort. Ces temps-ci, il mobilisait tout son temps et tous ses efforts pour chercher l'enfant. Il ne dormait et ne mangeait qu'à peine; seule l'inquiétude le faisait vivre à présent. La culpabilité ne lui permettait pas de s'avouer vaincu.

« Toi, comment vas-tu, Alphonse? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas pleurer... » Sa voix n'était presque qu'un murmure. « C'est ce qui est le plus dur pour moi, de ne pas pouvoir pleurer le sort de mon frère. J'ai un corps immortel dépourvu de sensations : ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la fatigue, ni le froid, ni la chaleur, ni la douleur... Et je ne peux éviter de me demander desquelles souffre mon frère à cet instant. Je connais cet homonculus et sais que c'est un sadique qui jouit de la souffrance d'autrui. Mon... Mon unique consolation est que mon frère est très fort... Il... Il... Il surmontera tout. » Roy était certain que s'il l'avait pu, Alphonse aurait été en pleurs à cet instant. « Il tiendra jusqu'à ce que nous le trouvions... »

Roy étira l'une de ses mains au-dessus de la table et prit l'une des énormes mains de l'Elric. Il n'était pas très doué pour montrer ses sentiments mais il espérait que le garçon comprît son message. La souffrance de ces deux enfants brisait le cœur de Mustang. Pourquoi devaient-ils endurer tant de choses horribles? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes, devaient-ils souffrir bien plus que la plupart des adultes? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils être heureux? Ce n'était pas juste. Non, ça ne l'était vraiment pas : ils payaient un prix bien trop lourd pour leur péchés.

« Nous le trouverons. Nous le trouverons... » dit le brun à l'enfant. Il tentait également de se convaincre lui-même de ses parole. « Ce foutu homonculus ne pourra pas le cacher éternellement. Tôt ou tard, il commettra une erreur, et nous le découvrirons.

- Oui... Mais, combien de temps s'écoulera-t-il d'ici là? » Sa voix était peinée, avec un soupçon d'anxiété. « Moi, j'ai toute une éternité devant moi, je ne cesserai de le chercher jusqu'à ce que je le trouve, même si je me retrouve seul. Mais lui, il n'a pas tant de temps. Chaque minute qui passe, mon frère souffre davantage; je peux presque le ressentir. Je sais que nous finirons par le trouver mais... J'ai peur, Colonel... Peur que lorsque nous le trouverons, il ne soit trop tard. »

Les deux se regardèrent quelques instants. Roy savait parfaitement à quoi se référait Alphonse. Il y a des choses bien pires que la mort. Et, connaissant Envy, eux deux, même s'ils ne le disaient pas à voix haute, savaient que l'homonculus était l'un de ceux qui préféraient mettre en pièces leurs victimes quand elles étaient encore en vie. Il y avait la possibilité que lorsqu'ils le trouveraient, l'Edward qu'ils connaissaient fût mort; que l'enfant ne pût surmonter le traumatisme. Qu'il fût si blessé physiquement et psychologiquement qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le récupérer réellement...

Roy eut une soudaine envie d'éclater en sanglots et de briser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, mais il sut se contenir. Il devait se montrer fort face à Alphonse pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Au final, c'était lui l'adulte, non? Il devait se montrer sérieux et professionnel. Mais ça lui était extrêmement difficile de rester rationnel au vu des évènements.

Après un moment de silence, Alphonse reprit la parole :

« Colonel, j'ai pensé à d'autres méthodes de recherche que nous pourrions utiliser pour parvenir jusqu'à mon frère. » Malgré le fait que ce qu'il disait fût sérieux, sa voix trahissait une certaine culpabilité. « Et je me suis dit que... Eh bien, avec votre aide et celle de l'armée, peut-être pourrions nous... Nous n'avons pas encore tenté d'entrer en contact avec les homonculi. »

Ça y était. Il l'avait dit. La réaction de Mustang ne le surprit pas le moins du monde, il s'y attendait.

« Hors de question. Rien que le fait que tu projettes de te rapprocher de cette bande d'inhumains est dangereux. Je ne le permettrai pas, Alphonse.

- Mais Colonel, c'est peut-être l'unique moyen que nous possédons », essaya de le convaincre l'armure. « Nous pourrions au moins essayer...

- J'ai dit non », clama Roy avec davantage de fermeté dans la voix. Ses noirs yeux en amande brillaient, catégoriques. « L'enlèvement du Fullmetal est à coup sûr quelque chose qu'ils ont planifié entre eux. Je ne permettrai pas qu'ils t'attrapent toi aussi.

- Mais c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il n'y a pas de preuves! » Alphonse se mit debout, sa voix emplie de peur et de douleur. « Le temps est compté!

- J'ai dit non! » Mustang se mit à son tour debout et lui fit face, renversant presque son café par ce mouvement.

« Ça fait déjà un mois! Un mois!

- Je le sais aussi bien que toi! Peut-être crois-tu que je passe mes journées assis à mon bureau à me tourner les pouces? Je fais tout mon possible pour trouver ton frère! Je ne peux pas mettre en danger quelqu'un de plus pour ça! Je trouverai une solution!

- Seul, vous ne pourrez pas! » Ils criaient si fort que tout le café les regardait. « Cessez de porter tout le poids de cette situation sur vos épaules, enfin! Ce n'est pas votre faute!

- Si, ça l'est! » s'exclama Roy, hors de lui. Ses poings étaient fermés et tremblaient de rage. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il dut baisser le regard pour cacher sa douleur aux yeux d'Alphonse. « Si, ça l'est... J'aurais dû le protéger... C'était mon devoir de faire attention à lui! Je... Moi, je l'ai laissé seul dans les mains de ce monstre... Je... par ma faute, il souffre... Si seulement ça avait pu être moi au lieu de lui... J-Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le revoir parmi nous...

- Colonel... » murmura Alphonse, touché par la tristesse qui se dégageait du plus âgé.

Alphonse savait que Roy se sentait coupable, qu'il souffrait de l'enlèvement d'Edward, mais ne s'imaginait pas que ce fût à ce point. Bien sûr, c'était compréhensible puisqu'Alphonse ne savait pas que le brun était amoureux de son frère aîné. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour Mustang mais ne pouvait faire machine arrière. Il avait énormément tardé à prendre cette décision et à présent, il n'allait sûrement pas en changer. Sa propre sécurité ne lui importait que peu. Au pire, que lui arriverait-il? Qu'ils effacent son sceau de sang? Alphonse ne voudrait pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel son frère n'était pas. Il risquerait sa propre existence si grâce à elle il pouvait trouver une piste concernant l'emplacement où il se trouvait.

« Colonel, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait », l'enjoignit-il d'un ton conciliant. « Nous attirons trop l'attention. »

Roy se rendit compte par la suite du vacarme qu'il avait fait et se décida à suivre le conseil du garçon. Aussi discrètement que possible, il s'essuya les yeux pour éviter qu'une larme ne le trahisse. Il dut respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

« Écoutez, Colonel », commença à nouveau le plus jeune d'un ton similaire. « Je regrette d'être si brusque en vous disant cela mais je ne suis pas un chien à la botte de l'armée. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur mes actes. » Il n'y avait aucune cruauté dans ses paroles, seulement la vérité. « La seule façon de laquelle vous disposez pour m'arrêter est de m'enfermer en prison.

- Alphonse, je t'en prie...

- Non, Colonel. Je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec les homonculi, que vous me prêtiez votre aide ou non. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. » Et il se leva, prêt à partir du café.

« Alphonse, attends », fit le brun, essayant de le retenir en le prenant par le bras. L'enfant fit volte face et le regarda, mais ne parut pas moins décidé. Roy soupira profondément. « J'avais déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Je ne peux pas te donner d'informations à ce sujet, même officieusement, mais je peux te dire que j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un les chercher. »

Alphonse le regarda un instant et acquiesça. Il ne lui demanda rien de plus car il savait que les paroles du militaire étaient sérieuses.

« Merci Colonel Mustang. Prenez soin de vous, s'il vous plait », fit-il en guise d'adieux.

« De même, Alphonse. On reste en contact. Fais... Fais bien attention, quand tu sors.

- Je ferai attention. » Au travers de sa voix, il aurait pu imaginer un sourire chaleureux.

Alphonse sortit ensuite du café et Roy resta seul. Avec nonchalance, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi tous les Elric étaient-ils si entêtés? C'était donc si difficile de l'écouter, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois?

« Serveur », appela-t-il ensuite en s'adressant à l'homme sans changer de posture.

« Q-Que voulez-vous, monsieur? » demanda l'autre, nerveux. Il n'avait pas été très enjoué pas la sympathique dispute qui venait de s'achever entre cet homme et son ami.

« Remportez le café et apportez-moi un whisky avec des glaçons.

- Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Peu de temps après, l'homme revint avec un verre contenant des glaçons et la bouteille et lui servit un verre. Il s'en allait déjà lorsque Mustang l'arrêta.

« Laissez la bouteille ici. »

Le serveur aurait protesté s'il n'avait pas vu ce qui se trouvait dans ces yeux noirs. De la souffrance, de la fureur, du remord... Le regard d'une personne désespérée peut traduire bien plus de choses que ses paroles.

Roy Mustang n'allait pas bien. Et chaque jour qui passait sans avoir trouvé le Fullmetal Alchemist serait pire. Lorsque quelqu'un est accablé à ce point, il a l'habitude de fuir par le chemin le plus facile : éluder le problème, occuper son temps à d'autres choses ou utiliser une quelconque méthode qui lui permît d'oublier. Roy faisait partie de cette troisième catégorie. Après quelques verres de whisky, il ne lui resterait même pas assez de forces pour imaginer, et cela serait un véritable soulagement.

* * *

><p>Qu'était-il advenu d'Edward Elric pendant ce mois? Ceci était la question que tous se posaient et à laquelle deux personnes seulement pouvaient répondre.<p>

C'était peu de dire que ce furent les quatre pires semaines de la vie de l'enfant. Un véritable enfer.

Ses jours étaient rythmés seulement pas deux faits caractéristiques : les heures de repas et les visites d'Envy. Le reste du temps, il était simplement enfermé dans l'obscurité de sa cellule sans rien à faire. Et, sincèrement et malgré le fait que les visites de l'homonculus fussent loin d'être agréables, il ne savait ce qui était le pire.

Deux fois par jour, son ravisseur envoyait la chimère pour qu'elle lui amène à manger. Le menu était toujours le même : du pain, de l'eau et de la soupe. Le minimum pour qu'il ne mourût pas d'inanition mais sans pour autant subvenir réellement à ses besoins. De plus, le manque de nourriture le maintenait plus docile parce qu'il ne lui restait pas assez de forces pour se rebeller.

Quelques fois, Envy le sortait de sa cellule et l'emmenait dans la salle de bain, la même que la première fois, pour qu'il se lavât. Bien sûr, l'androgyne ne manquait pas de profiter de l'opportunité pour abuser de lui. En réalité, il ne perdait pas une seule opportunité, ou le moindre instant, pour jouer avec son corps. Il se fichait de l'heure qu'il fût, si Envy était excité (ou simplement s'il s'ennuyait), il allait faire un tour dans la cellule du garçon pour profiter un moment de sa « compagnie ».

Mais les viols et abus sexuels n'étaient pas les seules tortures. Envy était très imaginatif de ce côté-là. Edward avait vécu des expériences terribles dans la sale de tortures.

Une des plus cruelles fut celle du Châtiment de l'Alchimie. C'était ainsi qu'Envy nommait la punition qu'il avait choisie d'infliger au plus jeune chaque fois qu'il utilisait son alchimie, que ce fût pour essayer de s'échapper ou pour quoi que ce fût d'autre. Une seule étincelle alchimique signifiait cinquante coups de fouets. Et bien entendu, la première fois comptait. Edward ne put supporter la volée de coups et perdit connaissance plusieurs fois, mais Envy attendait toujours qu'il se réveille pour continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Les plaies produites par les coups de fouet restaient une semaine et laissaient de très profondes cicatrices. L'homonculus ne montrait pas une seule once de compassion quant à cela, et ne délaissait pas non plus le reste de ces jouets sous prétexte que le garçon était étendu sur son lit, sur le ventre, sans pouvoir bouger d'un seul centimètre. Après une troisième tentative de fuite ratée, Edward en vint à la conclusion que cela n'en valait pas la peine compte tenu de la punition, et Envy réussit ce qu'il cherchait à faire : que l'enfant associât l'alchimie à la douleur. Peu à peu, il l'éduquait comme un chien.

Jusqu'à la fin de la seconde semaine, Edward conserva son esprit combatif et son instinct de survie à un niveau relativement haut (ce fut pendant ces jours qu'il essaya de s'échapper). Mais à la troisième fois, il avait finalement atteint sa limite. Il ne pouvait plus supporter davantage de douleur : il était certain qu'il ne survivrait pas à une autre série de coups de fouets. Il perdit l'envie de vivre et cessa de manger. Mais Envy n'était pas disposé à le laisser mourir et l'obligea à manger de force.

Néanmoins, le vingtième jour de séquestration, il arriva dans sa chambre juste à temps pour éviter qu'Edward ne s'ouvrît les veines avec un couperet que lui, Envy, avait oublié dans la pièce après sa dernière visite.

« Bordel! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là, chibi? » lui hurla-t-il tandis qu'il le prenait violemment par les cheveux et mettait le couperet hors de sa portée. « Qui t'a donné la permission de te tuer? Hein?

- Je veux mourir! Tue-moi! Je n'en peux plus! Tue-moi, je t'en supplie! » avait-il hurlé tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglots de désespoir.

« NON! Tu restes ici avec moi! Personne d'autre que moi ne décidera de l'heure de ta mort! »

A partir de ce jour, Envy prit soin de ne laisser à la portée de l'enfant aucun objet avec lequel il pût se suicider. La vérité était qu'il avait été surpris de trouver le garçon dans cette situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il eût déjà atteint sa limite, ni même à ce qu'il trouve la force suffisante pour en finir avec sa propre vie. Il ne pouvait oublier aisément la détermination qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux dorés alors qu'il dirigeait le couperet jusqu'à son poignet.

Par la suite, Envy baissa le rythme, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. De fait, Edward ne le remarqua presque pas au début. Mais l'homonculus ne lui donnait plus de coups qui lui faisaient franchir la limite entre conscience et inconscience. Il était toujours aussi cruel, mais plus aussi sanguinaire. Et qu'il fût entendu, se disait-il à lui-même, qu'il ne le faisait pas par compassion mais bien par convenance car il voulait que le gamin survécût longtemps. Il utilisait beaucoup cette excuse-là, en vérité.

En résumé : les visites d'Envy étaient un authentique supplice physique. Mais il y avait une autre forme de supplice qui ne requérait pas la présence de son ravisseur : l'émotionnel. La perte de son envie de vivre était extrêmement liée au temps qu'il passait seul. Dans cette cellule, il n'y avait absolument rien à faire, ni même la plus petite lumière. La seconde semaine, Edward la connaissait par cœur et pouvait dire combien de dalles il y avait au sol et le résultat obtenu en multipliant ce nombre par n'importe quel autre nombre de trois chiffres. La monotonie était absolument abominable, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle était accompagnée d'une intense douleur physique. Souvent, tout cela le faisait faire des crises et il commençait à hurler et frapper la porte, cogner les murs et faire des aller-retours dans la pièce sans s'arrêter. Dans ces moments, Envy l'ignorait sciemment, seulement pour le plaisir de le savoir brisé.

Edward avait, de plus, beaucoup de temps pour penser. Plus que jamais puisque penser était la seule activité qu'il pût pratiquer ici. Et il pensait à son frère, à Winry, à la grand-mère Pinako, et à tous les autres et se demandait s'ils le cherchaient et quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient pour le sauver. Et il pensait à Roy... Ceux-là étaient les pires des moments parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter le désespoir, les larmes et le profond sentiment de culpabilité qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Dans ces cas-là, il étreignait la chemise du Colonel et pleurait jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.

Comme pour lui, le temps ne s'écoulait pas normalement (il n'avait ni jour ni nuit), sa captivité lui semblait durer depuis bien plus longtemps. De ce fait, la troisième semaine, il avait déjà perdu toute envie de lutter : pour lui, c'était comme si cela faisait trois ans. Il en vint au point où son esprit ne supportait plus le stress provoqué par la peur et la souffrance continus et décida de se déconnecter. Ce fut ensuite qu'Edward essaya de se suicider.

Mais il n'y parvint pas et se vit obligé de continuer à vivre cette routine si misérable. De son côté, Envy marchait, un peu plus affairé. Par trois fois, l'alarme du bunker sonna. L'homonculus avait découvert que ce lieu était pourvu d'un dispositif de sécurité qui s'activait chaque fois que quelqu'un traversait l'entrée de la vieille usine. Les militaires faisaient bien leur travail, puisque malgré le fait que les premiers qui inspectèrent le lieu n'eussent rien trouvé, d'autres revinrent une seconde et une troisième fois. Ils furent assez méticuleux dans leur enquête, au point qu'Envy attendit collé contre le mur, à l'intérieur du conteneur qui dissimulait la trappe au cas où ils le trouveraient, et qu'il dût les tuer. Mais ici, il y avait trop de conteneurs semblables pleins de ferrailles pour que les soldats s'ennuyassent à tous les fouiller.

Ce furent des moments stressants pour l'homonculus mais au final, ils ne le découvrirent pas. Heureusement qu'il s'était assuré d'effacer toutes ses traces sur la route et dans le bois.

Mais tout cela n'était pas tout ce qui préoccupait Envy. La rencontre avec Lust et Glutonny l'avait laissé inquiet et dubitatif. Il en vint à projeter de retourner aux côtés de Dante et d'implorer sa miséricorde mais finalement, il rejeta cette idée. Il préférait continuer à tout risquer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à lors, quitte à ce que sa Chef le tue. Il n'était pas mal ici, tout compte fait, pensait-il. Tous les jours, il assouvissait un peu sa vengeance, de telle sorte qu'il était « heureux ». Envy avait vécu de nombreuses années, pour lui, le temps ici bas n'était rien. Et, lorsqu'il se lassait du bunker, il y avait toujours ses escapades à la surface pour se détendre.

Non, Envy n'allait pas si mal.

Et le temps continua à s'écouler sans qu'il ne se produisît de changements majeurs. Mais cela était sur le point de changer. Même si Envy ne le savait pas, un changement se profilait quant à la monotonie de sa vie au jour le jour avec le nabot.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Lileni<strong>

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	14. Chapitre XIV

**El Síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Le Syndrome de Stockholm**

**Note de la traductrice** : Je suis désolée du retard au niveau de l'horaire, j'avais beaucoup à faire u.u''

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Je suis définitivement impardonnable... Je ne suis pas du tout régulière, je m'excuse platement T.T Vraiment, je ne mérite pas que vous continuiez à me lire, mais sachez quand même que j'écris en me plaignant de moi-même xD La meilleure façon de demander pardon est d'actualiser un nouveau et émouvant chapitre, non? Eh bien le voilà (enfin!). Et je sais bien que je me répète mais cette fic ne sera jamais abandonnée, je sais que je la terminerai, mais ce que je ne sais pas est combien de temps cela me prendra U.U_

_Je dirais que maintenant, nous sommes au milieu de l'histoire, à partir de là, je ne suis pas sûre du nombre de chapitres qu'il me reste... On verra, pour l'instant, lisez et profitez. Ah, et j'en profite pour répondre à une question des reviews (**W.A**. : _La question dont il est justement question est la suivante : « _Au final, Ed associera son premier viol à Envy ou à Roy? »), comme celui qui l'a violé est Envy, mais qu'il lui est impossible de sortir l'image de Roy de son esprit et de la détacher de la douleur... Peut-être qu'il le lui fera payer plus tard, ou peut-être pas, qui sait? :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre XIV :<strong>_

Riza Hawkeye attendait face à la porte de la maison de son Colonel. Elle était restée immobile, le doigt en l'air, prête à sonner, lorsque le vacarme à l'intérieur de cette dernière la fit sursauter. Enfin, seulement à moitié, car la vérité était qu'elle s'attendait à une réaction violente de la part de Roy après la nouvelle qu'ils avaient reçue ce matin même au QG.

Toutes les opérations militaires observent un code strict marqué par les lois de l'armée. Ces lois furent précisément inventées pour maintenir l'ordre et la discipline au sein des rangs, de sorte qu'elles fussent irrévocables et applicables de la même façon quel que fût le cas, sans exception. Et, bien entendu, il existait un protocole dans le cas d'un enlèvement, qui demeurait le même, que la victime fût un adolescent ou un membre de l'armée même. La loi disait que, passé un délai concret de trois mois sans aucun progrès dans l'affaire, la recherche cessait d'être prioritaire et, de ce fait, le nombre d'officiers assignés à l'affaire devait être réduit de moitié. Et ce laps de temps s'était finalement écoulé.

Roy avait stoïquement enduré la nouvelle sans laisser voir une quelconque émotion face au message ou face au reste de ses subordonnés. Blanc comme un linge, il s'était levé de son bureau, avait pris son imperméable et était sorti du QG en prétextant une migraine. A peine fût-il sorti par la porte que Riza, Havoc, Falman et les autres s'étaient regardés en silence, inquiets pour leur Colonel et fâchés par ce nouvel ordre. Mais aucun ne dit quoi que ce fût parce qu'il fallait maintenir les apparences face aux soldats en provenance d'autres quartiers qui se trouvaient là. Riza se hâta de terminer son travail et sortit du QG.

Cependant, elle ne rentra pas chez elle, mais se rendit chez Mustang. Elle n'était pas une femme très douée pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais elle était capable de comprendre ceux des autres. Il ne lui fallait pas plus qu'un regard de la part de ces yeux noirs pour discerner l'angoisse qui détruisait de jour en jour son Colonel. De ce fait, elle ne fut pas surprise par le terrible vacarme qui provenait de l'intérieur de la maison. Roy devait avoir une autre de ses crises de rage.

La froideur et le sérieux caractéristiques du Colonel Roy Mustang disparaissaient au fil des semaines. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine maintenir une sorte de façade au QG pour éviter qu'ils le destituent de l'affaire sous prétexte qu'il fût trop impliqué. Mais lorsqu'il arrivait chez lui, il perdait les pédales : il cassait des choses, cognait les murs et buvait jusqu'à en perdre conscience.

Aucun de ses subordonnés n'était capable de le consoler. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Riza était la seule qui pouvait apparaître lors d'une de ses crises sans risquer qu'il la grille d'un claquement de doigts. Mais même elle n'était pas capable de trouver les mots : elle perdait espoir. A ce point, plus de la moitié des militaires pensaient qu'Edward Elric était déjà mort et que jamais ils ne trouveraient son cadavre. Et il était difficile de lutter contre le découragement.

Finalement, Riza se décida à entrer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte sans sonner prête, une fois de plus, à essayer de calmer la rage du dragon.

* * *

><p>L'attitude d'Edward avait énormément changé durant ces longs mois de captivité. Si après quatre semaines il avait déjà perdu l'envie de lutter, après douze, il s'était enfin résigné à son destin. Ce fut loin d'avoir été facile, il était passé par de nombreuses étapes intermédiaires. Il avait réessayé de se suicider deux fois mais n'avait pas cherché à s'évader à nouveau. Son espoir de voir quelqu'un le délivrer s'était éteint, tout comme son esprit, pour éviter qu'il ne perdît irrémédiablement son bon sens, il avait réactivé son instinct de survie. Pas pour s'échapper, mais pour subsister ici de la meilleure manière possible. Et cela l'avait mené à la résignation.<p>

Avec le temps, quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu s'était opéré : les heures de solitude lui pesaient plus que celles qu'il passait avec Envy. Enfermé dans sa cellule, il n'avait absolument rien à faire. Rien. Peut-être qu'à première vue, ça ne paraissait pas si mal, mais c'est parce que vous n'avez pas vécu cela. Il arriva un point où Edward devait se parler à lui-même dans l'obscurité pour ne pas devenir fou. Au moins, le temps qu'il passait avec son ravisseur était une distraction. Une distraction généralement douloureuse, humiliante et désagréable, mais une distraction.

Il craignait plus le moment où l'homonculus partait que celui où il arrivait. La dernière étape par laquelle il était passé fut celle de la résignation face à la souffrance, son esprit se déconnectait lors des tortures, se laissant faire avec une totale soumission. Mais lors de cette étape, il se rendit compte que cela paraissait ennuyer l'homonculus et que celui-ci venait moins lui rendre visite. Et cela signifiait davantage d'heures de solitude perdu dans l'éternité de l'obscurité.

Le blond ne saurait dire à quel moment exactement le changement se produisit, mais un jour, il prit conscience de son envie de retenir Envy lorsqu'il s'en allait. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire et ce sentiment le faisait se sentir coupable. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il voulût passer plus de temps avec ce monstre? Mais l'orgueil ne subsista pas longtemps, ni la dignité, ni la rationalité. Il mit du temps, mais se risqua finalement à faire le premier pas.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Envy était passé pour tirer un coup comme d'habitude. Ses pulsions sexuelles n'étaient plus aussi traumatisantes puisque le corps d'Edward s'était accoutumé. Cela dépendait de ce que voulait l'homonculus, ou il en profitait lui seulement, ou ils le faisaient tous les deux. Et ce jour-là précisément, Envy n'avait pas été particulièrement violent avec Edward. Comme d'habitude, après avoir atteint l'orgasme, l'homonculus restait quelques minutes couché aux côtés du garçon pour se remettre de l'enivrante sensation de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et commença à s'habiller sans hâte, comme toujours. Edward avait l'habitude de rester silencieux dans son coin du matelas et attendait que le plus âgé s'en allât; ce fut là où se produisit le changement.

Lorsqu'Envy se leva pour s'en aller, il remarqua que quelque chose le retenait par sa jupe-short. Surpris, il regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer que son imagination ne le trompait pas : le jeune alchimiste était celui qui le retenait, le regard bas et les joues légèrement rouges.

« Ne... Ne t'en vas pas s-s'il te plait... » l'entendit-il à peine murmurer.

« Que je ne m'en aille pas? » répéta Envy pour s'assurer que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Sa surprise était palpable : il ne se rappelait plus combien de temps cela faisait que le gamin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. « Tu me demandes de rester? »

Edward hésita un instant et devient encore plus rouge.

« Oui.

- Pourquoi? » demanda l'androgyne aux cheveux verts, incompréhensif. Serait-ce un piège pour essayer de s'échapper à nouveau?

« Je ne... Je ne veux pas rester seul... »

Envy resta à fixer le plus jeune sans dire mot pendant un moment. Il comprit qu'il ne mentait pas au travers de ses gestes et de sa voix. Ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensemble pour savoir interpréter chacune de leurs réactions. L'enfant parlait sérieusement. Envy ne pouvait croire qu'il s'était finalement rendu face à lui. C'était le moment parfait pour achever de détruire son esprit; s'il s'en allait maintenant et le laissait seul pendant un temps suffisant...

Mais, à la surprise d'eux deux, Envy revint s'asseoir sur le lit, prêt à rester. Edward, surpris que pour une fois il ne l'eût pas ignoré, soutint fixement son regard, comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas risqué à le faire. Le doré et le violet se rencontrèrent et, pour changer, il n'y avait aucune cruauté dans les violets. Ce qu'il y avait, néanmoins, était de la curiosité. Envy avait décidé de se laisser aller et de voir ce qu'il se passerait (il pourrait toujours abandonner le garçon plus tard).

« D'accord, je reste. Mais à toi de voir ce que tu fais, parce que dès que je m'ennuie, je me barre d'ici. »

Peut-être cela était-il étrange, mais pour une fois, il n'y avait pas un sens caché derrière les paroles d'Envy. De ce fait, celui-ci ne put presque pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux aussi grands que des pamplemousses en voyant le garçon descendre du lit et se mettre à genoux face à lui. La situation était celle qui aurait dû découler du succès du verre d'eau, à la différence près que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de la propre initiative du blond.

Pour Edward, tout était clair : maintenant, il était capable de n'importe quoi pour ne pas rester seul à nouveau. D'un regard soumis, il demanda la permission au plus âgé pour agir. Envy mit du temps à acquiescer : le gamin le laissait complètement halluciné. Pour une fois, c'était le blond qui tenait les rennes de la situation, même s'il ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte.

Le blond sortit d'entre les plis du vêtement le membre endormi d'Envy et se rapprocha de lui, posant ses lèvres juste sur le bout. Il se dit à lui-même que, même si ça lui était difficile, il devait faire un bon travail s'il voulait que le plus âgé restât plus longtemps avec lui. Il mit en application tout ce que lui avait appris Envy.

Il commença en léchant lentement le bout, jouant avec sa langue sur cette zone. Cela fit que le désir d'Envy commençât à se réveiller. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait détourner le regard de chaque mouvement du garçon. Finalement, le travail appliqué du plus jeune lui arracha un petit gémissement de plaisir qu'Edward prit pour un signal pour passer à l'étape suivante. Il commença ensuite à s'occuper de toute la longueur de ce membre qui était déjà presque complètement dressé, le léchant, l'embrassant et suçant un peu certaines zones de temps à autres. Il lui manquait un peu d'assurance, puisque tous ses gestes étaient baignés de timidité. Mais même ainsi, Envy devait admettre que c'était la meilleure gâterie qu'il lui avait offerte jusqu'à maintenant.

« Prends-la en bouche », gémit l'androgyne lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter ce rythme si doux. Il sentait un chatouillement incroyablement plaisant naître au cœur de son ventre, qui s'intensifia exponentiellement lorsque son pénis fut capturé par la chaleur et l'étroitesse de la bouche du plus jeune. « Oh oui! »

Edward bougeait de haut en bas, sur toute la longueur du plus âgé, l'introduisant maintes et maintes fois dans sa bouche, de plus en plus rapidement. Il parvint à faire jurer Envy de plaisir lorsqu'il effectua une succion avec ses lèvres. Il se sentait bizarre en faisant cela mais ne se perdit pas dans ses pensées. C'était le mieux à faire.

Il continua à augmenter le rythme jusqu'au moment où Envy se crispa et, avec un cri de plaisir, jouit comme peu de fois. L'intensité de son orgasme fut telle qu'il resta inerte sur le lit un bon moment à essayer de récupérer sa respiration. Il n'avait pas manqué le fait que le garçon ne s'était pas écarté en voyant arriver l'orgasme, mais qu'il avait gardé le membre de l'homonculus en bouche pour augmenter le plaisir de l'extase, avalant par la suite toute sa semence. C'était quelque chose qu'Edward ne faisait jamais s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Je dois reconnaître que lorsque tu le veux, tu es un amant du tonnerre, chibi », dit Envy sans pour autant se relever. « Tu as finalement appris à faire une fellation avec brio. »

Edward rougit un peu face au commentaire. C'était un compliment? Eh bien, en tout cas, ça y ressemblait.

« Tu as donc eu beaucoup d'amants? » se risqua-t-il à demander avec timidité.

« Eh? » Il était si bouche-bée qu'il mit un certain temps à réagir. « Eh bien, quelques uns, oui. Mais je ne les ai jamais gardés bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi? » Ce ton était-il de la curiosité?

« Eh bien, parce qu'ils m'ont ennuyé. » Il était finalement calmé. Il plaça ses mains sous sa nuque dans une posture très relaxée, tel qu'il l'était et qu'il se sentait à cet instant. « Les humains, en général, sont ennuyants.

- C'est faux. Il y a beaucoup d'humains qui sont vraiment intéressants.

- Oui, bien sûr. Comme qui, petit malin?

- Eh bien... Charles Harrison, le physicien le plus important de nos temps. Ou l'athlète Marcus Steven, qui ne cesse de battre le record du monde de vitesse. Ou l'ingénieur Matthiew Jenkins. Ou l'historienne Anne Ferguson...

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir », l'interrompit Envy d'un geste de la main. « Mais pour chacun de ces humains notables que tu mentionnes, il y en a cent mille autres qui sont franchement pathétiques. J'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps pour savoir à quel point il est difficile de rencontrer quelqu'un qui sort du lot destructeur que vous êtes, vous, les humains. La seule chose que vous savez faire est vous multiplier et détruire tout ce que vous touchez. Et ne te trompes pas sur la signification de mes paroles : j'aime la destruction. Mais vous, les humains, vous dépassez les bornes.

- Nous ne sommes pas aussi destructeurs que tu le prétends. Nous faisons aussi des choses bonnes pour la planète », se défendit le blond. « Il y a beaucoup d'espèces qui seraient mortes sans notre aide.

- Et d'autres qui sont mortes, meurent ou mourront par votre faute. Admets-le, vous faîtes plus de mal que de bien.

- Eh bien... Je ne crois pas que ce soit autant que tu le dis », bougonna Edward. Envy pensa qu'il était décidément trop mignon lorsqu'il faisait une moue comme ça.

« Je vous ai vu tuer des animaux pour le simple plaisir de le faire, abattre des bois entiers pour construire des voies ferrées, vous entretuer pour un morceau de terre, une pierre brillante ou une miette de pain. Vous êtes de véritables fléaux.

- Il y a aussi beaucoup de gens bons qui se sacrifient pour les autres. Des gens qui donnent sans rien attendre en retour et qui font tout leur possible pour aider. Et ils sont plus que ce que tu crois.

- J'en doute mais bon, je n'ai pas envie de débattre là-dessus. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Ceci avait été une conversation?, se demandaient les deux, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé plus que le nécessaire, pour s'insulter ou se blesser l'un l'autre (surtout Envy). C'était la première fois qu'ils conversaient sans arrière pensée et sans un but précis. Simplement pour le plaisir de parler.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire?

« Bon, je vais m'en aller, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, j'ai des trucs à faire. » C'était un mensonge, mais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait.

Il vit la lueur de supplication dans les yeux dorés, mais Edward ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en mettant Envy en colère maintenant. Ils avaient fait un grand pas grâce à tout ça. A partir de ce moment, Edward agirait avec prudence pour pouvoir améliorer les choses dans cet endroit.

Les deux eurent beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour sa part, Envy se demandait comment il avait pu être si aimable avec le garçon. Et celui-ci, de son côté, se demandait si, en vérité, l'homonculus pouvait être civilisé lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Le blond repensa une bonne vingtaine de fois à ce sujet (il n'avait rien d'autre à faire). Il analysa chaque phrase, chaque geste, chaque intonation... Et demeurait surpris de voir comme son plan avait bien marché. Ce n'est pas qu'il était heureux, loin de là, mais après tout ce temps, il s'était produit un changement agréable. Cela se répèterait-il? Se demandait-il. Il l'espérait.

Envy se creusait les méninges pour comprendre pourquoi il était resté dans cette chambre. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas comporté comme toujours? Il aurait dû s'en aller tout de go. Mais il devait reconnaître que cela avait été un moment unique : la première fois que le nabot requérait sa compagnie. Envy comprenait parfaitement le pourquoi de ce besoin mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Le fait était que le garçon était enfin arrivé à l'étape de l'acceptation, qu'il était enfin persuadé qu'il resterait là pour toujours et qu'il essayait d'améliorer sa relation avec lui. Normalement, l'homonculus aurait dû le rejeter et continuer comme d'habitude. Mais c'était lui qui, le premier, s'était ennuyé de cette situation. L'excitation du début s'était évanouie, les cris d'Edward ne l'attiraient plus, le garçon n'implorait presque plus (ce qui était de la faute d'Envy puisqu'il lui avait bien appris que les supplications ne servaient à rien), il ne lui tenait plus tête et n'essayait plus de s'échapper, ne lui parlait presque pas, ne le regardait pas et ne lui offrait aucune résistance. En gros, un ennui to-tal. De ce fait, il était bien que le garçon montrât un changement à présent, peut-être cela pourrait-il être amusant. Une nouvelle étape débutait à présent qu'il ne lui restait plus aucun espoir de s'échapper.

Pesant le pour et le contre, il décida finalement de voir à nouveau jusqu'où le blond se permettrait des choses, et de voir comme ça se passerait.

Edward entendit les petits pas caractéristiques de l'homonculus dans le couloir et prépara ses yeux au soudain éclat de lumière qui aurait lieu. Et il eut lieu, comme toujours. Lorsqu'il put enfin regarder en direction de la porte, Envy l'attendait sur le seuil.

« Aujourd'hui, tu prends ton bain », l'informa-t-il, même si Edward avait déjà compris. « On y va. »

L'adolescent se mit debout et le suivit hors de sa cellule jusqu'à la salle de bain. Envy marchait devant, sans dire mot. Pendant un moment, Edward craignit que l'homonculus regrettât ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et se vengeât de lui à présent. Un peu apeuré, il passa la porte de la salle de bain derrière Envy et resta dans son petit coin tandis que celui-ci préparait tout le nécessaire.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais me baigner moi aussi », l'informa-t-il d'une voix neutre et en commençant de suite à se dénuder.

Edward, bien qu'il fût accoutumé à voir l'homonculus dénudé, rougit un peu et détourna le regard. Cependant, il ne put éviter de lancer quelques coups d'œil à la dérobée. L'une des étapes de son plan pour accepter sa situation consistait à chercher les choses bonnes qu'il y avait en Envy, et auxquelles il pourrait se raccrocher pour commencer à changer son concept de lui. Et maintenant qu'il était plus réceptif, il devait reconnaître qu'Envy possédait un corps sculptural : grand, mince, avec une carrure athlétique, une peau laiteuse... Ses cheveux vert sombre paraissaient venir d'un autre monde et se mouvaient avec grâce autour de son corps à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Quant à son visage, peut-être lui paraîtrait-il plus attractif lorsqu'il cesserait de le voir mentalement avec cette expression de psychopathe qui le terrifiait tant.

Envy se rendit compte que le plus jeune le scrutait et sourit pour lui-même. Intentionnellement, il se dévêtit d'une façon très suggestive, avec ces mouvements gracieux qui le caractérisaient. Lorsqu'enfin, il fut complètement dénudé, il se mit dans la baignoire (déjà remplie d'eau chaude) et laissa entendre un gémissement un peu rauque de plaisir, fermant les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière. Edward rougit encore plus et détourna le regard, se sentant pour le moins gêné.

« Elle est parfaite. Viens aussi, chibi.

- Je... Ce... Tu es sûr? » hésita le plus jeune. Malgré sa bonne foi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler tous leurs derniers bains « ensemble », pas très agréables, pour sûr.

« Bien sûr, enfin! Allez, sinon, ça va refroidir. » Son ton jovial ne réussit qu'à rendre le blond encore plus nerveux.

Mais il le lui avait déjà demandé deux fois, et les expériences passées lui disaient qu'une troisième apporterait avec elle de la douleur. De ce fait, avec des pas peu rassurés, il s'en fut jusqu'à la baignoire et fit mine d'y entrer. Cependant, il y avait un problème : Envy l'occupait entièrement. L'unique façon d'y entrer était de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses ou à ses pieds. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider puisqu'Envy le fit pour lui et, d'un rapide mouvement, accompagné par un « plouf! » sonore, Edward était assis sur les cuisses du plus âgé. Tout cela fit que le garçon devint encore plus nerveux et plus carmin.

Envy nota qu'Edward était tendu. Il supposa que cela découlait des expériences passées. Il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que, n'importe quand, il esquissa le premier geste qui indiquerait le début d'une activité sexuelle. Ça s'était toujours passé ainsi : les choses pouvaient paraître normales, mais tôt ou tard, tout n'était plus lié qu'au sexe. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent, Envy n'allait rien commencer. Cette fois, il allait laisser le gamin donner le top départ pour le jeu. Cela pouvait être très amusant.

Edward remua, nerveux, sans savoir comment bien se placer pour ne pas trop gêner Envy. Envy prit à nouveau la décision pour lui : il passa ses bras sous ses épaules et le colla avec délicatesse contre son propre corps. Même s'il s'agissait d'un geste amical, le blond fut perturbé, plus que jamais car il sentait une certaine partie de l'anatomie de l'homonculus contre le -très- bas de son dos. Mais Envy ne fit aucun mouvement de plus, il resta simplement comme ça, l'enlaçant par les épaules. Edward respira profondément pour se calmer et se laissa finalement aller, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'androgyne et son dos contre son torse aussi dure que du marbre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il faisait trop confiance et qu'il le regretterait, mais il ne voulut pas lui prêter attention.

Le blond ferma un moment les yeux tandis qu'il se rendait compte pour la première fois de l'agréable sensation produite par l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Envy le sentit finalement se relaxer et sourit pour lui-même.

« Elle est bonne, pas vrai? » lui demanda-t-il avec un ton assez amusé dans la voix.

« Oui... » Cela ressembla plus à un gémissement qu'à une réponse.

Envy dût faire un grand effort pour se maintenir tranquille dans ces circonstances. Comment faisait le nabot pour être si terriblement excitant dans n'importe quelle situation? De son point de vue, le garçon était absolument ravissant : son visage encore enfantin était relâché dans une expression paisible qu'il ne lui avait vue depuis longtemps, son petit corps à la peau suave s'appuyait à la perfection contre le sien, sa chevelure dorée tombait, libre, sur ses épaules... L'instant suivant, Envy eut une folle envie de le prendre là, tout de suite, maintenant, qu'il ne pouvait presque pas supporter. Pour éviter que tout son plan ne tombât à l'eau, il écarta de lui l'enfant avec toute la délicatesse dont il fut capable (pas beaucoup, en vérité). Et ce fut ensuite qu'il les vit.

Tout le dos du garçon était marqué de profondes cicatrices. Ces cicatrices qu'il lui avait lui-même infligées par les coups de fouet. Son excitation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait ouvert les yeux sous le coup de la surprise en sentant qu'Envy l'écartait de lui. Le brusque mouvement fit qu'une vive douleur parcourut sa jambe gauche depuis l'automail. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé de douleur et porta son unique main à la jonction entre sa chair et le morceau de métal. Et le geste n'échappa pas à l'homonculus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » s'enquit-il, encore avec cette étrange sensation dans la poitrine qu'il ne savait identifier.

« C'est... C'est l'automail... » répondit le plus jeune avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas comment prendre l'état d'esprit de son ravisseur à cet instant et craignait qu'il se montrât violent à nouveau. Il était très anxieux mais même ainsi, il se rendit compte de l'étrange expression sur le visage de l'androgyne; ça, c'était... De l'inquiétude? De la compassion? Il ne savait pas, mais ce visage ne fit que le rendre davantage nerveux. « Il... Il doit s'être oxydé et... Eh bien, ça...

- Ça te fait mal? » C'était quoi, ce ton? A quoi était dû ce regard violet?

« Parfois... Un peu... » Il était sur le point de lui lancer que ça ne lui faisait pas plus mal que tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, mais il se retint, car cela signifiait clairement une volée de coups en retour.

« Ça peut se réparer?

- Se réparer? Ah, eh bien... Oui, je suppose, sûrement.

- De quoi as-tu besoin?

- D'huile pour les automails, je suppose. Ça devrait sûrement suffire pour arrêter le processus d'oxydation.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen? » demanda l'homonculus.

« Eh bien... » Edward pensa à son alchimie : avec quelques morceaux d'acier et un simple claquement de paumes il aurait pu le réparer. Mais non, le simple fait de penser à ce mot, qu'il maudissait à présent, faisait que les plaies dans son dos se réveillaient. « Non, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen. Je ne suis pas mécanicien. »

Envy y réfléchit un moment.

« D'accord. »

Et il reprit le garçon dans ses bras, l'étreignant contre son torse. Edward savait que les étreintes d'Envy étaient plus possessives que tendres, mais il se permit à lui-même de penser le contraire. Juste pour cette fois-ci, se dit-il.

Il y eut eu un long silence entre eux pendant lequel Edward réussit à récupérer tout son calme et se relaxer. Les minutes passaient sans qu'aucun d'eux deux ne parlât. Envy continuait à essayer d'anéantir l'étrange sensation qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur en voyant les cicatrices du garçon. Cela n'avait pas été de la compassion, ni de la culpabilité, sûrement pas. Il ne se sentait jamais coupable de ce qu'il faisait. Jamais. Et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il s'était bien amusé à infliger au garçon ces coups de fouet, il n'allait pas le nier. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter car, en réalité, tout ça n'était qu'un de ses délires. Il allait finir par se compromettre à essayer d'être gentil avec le nabot.

Il était si distrait par ses pensées que la voix du blond le prit par surprise.

« Ce... Envy je... Je me demandais si... Si tu répondrais à une question. » La voix d'Edward était hésitante, tremblante de terreur. Ce n'était pas pour rien : il tentait la chance en demandant quelque chose comme ça. Il regardait droit devant lui et avait la tête baissée, évitant autant que possible le contact visuel avec son ravisseur.

« Oui, et de ce fait, je viens déjà de répondre à une question. » Une blague très spirituelle et assez cruelle. Envy se hâta de répondre plus sérieusement en voyant le léger tremblement qui parcourut les fragiles épaules du garçon. « Bah, vas-y, une seule question. Et fais gaffe à ce que tu demandes, car si tu dépasses les bornes, il y aura des conséquences. »

Edward hésita un instant. Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il voulait demander fît partie de ce qui était interdit par Envy. Néanmoins, il était arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Souhaitant ne pas avoir dépassé les limites, il finit par lâcher la dite question.

« Quel jour sommes-nous? »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

« Le deux novembre », répondit finalement l'homonculus.

« Ah. » Fut la seule réponse du plus jeune.

Envy demeura à regarder fixement la tête blonde, attendant que le garçon ajoute quelque chose de plus. Mais il n'en fut pas ainsi, puisqu'Edward laissa voir une expression pensive et demeura silencieux. L'androgyne supposa que le garçon était en train de compter le temps qu'il avait passé ici. Il se demanda si la date l'avait surpris. Cela lui semblait-il être beaucoup de temps, ou est-ce que, par hasard, il pensait que c'était moins? Envy se rendit compte que ce sujet titillait sa curiosité.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? C'est réellement si important que tu aies passé trois mois ici ou davantage? Ici, le temps ne vaut rien, si tu prends en compte le fait que tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici bas », lança l'homonculus. Il ne cherchait pas à être mauvais ou cruel avec ses commentaires, sa voix était simplement teintée d'indifférence : il lui parlait d'une vérité. Toutefois, ses paroles réussirent à faire en sorte que le garçon recommençât à trembler, cette fois-ci avec plus d'intensité, luttant sûrement pour ne pas pleurer.

« Non, en vérité, ça, je m'en fiche », répondit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Envy fronça les sourcils; il s'en fichait? Jusqu'à quel point en était arrivée sa résignation?

« Alors si c'est vrai que tu t'en fiches, pourquoi m'as tu demandé ça? » Edward demeura silencieux, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même dans la prison que représentaient les bras du plus âgé. « Chibi, ne me fais pas répéter ma question.

- Ce n'est rien... Seulement... Je voulais seulement savoir... » Edward n'arrivait pas à se décider à parler, comme s'il avait peur de donner son explication.

« Chibi... » avertit Envy d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Edward soupira et se tourna soudainement, faisant face à l'homonculus, qui resta surpris d'un tel geste. Il ne vit pas de peur dans ces grands yeux dorés, mais autre chose. Un sentiment que trahissaient ses joues brûlantes : la honte.

« C'est juste que je me demandais si l'anniversaire de mes seize ans était passé. Et oui, visiblement... »

Il lui parut si incroyablement attirant et adorable en rougissant ainsi qu'Envy ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur les lèvres surprises de l'aîné des Elric. Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, en premier lieu effrayé, mais ensuite surpris par la douceur de ces lèvres aussi froides que la glace. Envy ne l'avait jamais embrassé de la sorte : lentement et délicatement, presque avec tendresse. Il ne tarda pas à se laisser aller par ce baiser si étrange qui brisait tous ses schémas. Il se tourna complètement jusqu'à se retrouver face à l'homonculus et glissa son unique bras autour de la taille de l'androgyne tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et se laissait emporter par les caresses expertes de ces mains anormalement chaudes grâce à l'action de l'eau. Il fit taire son esprit, se refusant à ressentir de la moindre culpabilité à cet instant, ou à laisser le réalisme briser ce premier moment agréable en douze semaines de captivité.

Finalement, après ce qui parut être un instant pour Edward, mais qui fut en réalité bien plus long que ça, ils se séparèrent et Envy lui adressa un large sourire qui, s'il n'était tendre, était au moins joyeux.

« Eh bien joyeux anniversaire, chibi. »

Et ils se perdirent dans cette spirale de plaisir déjà connue d'eux deux.

-o-o-o-

_Note informative : selon les informations que j'ai trouvées sur le net, l'anniversaire d'Edward est en hiver, on dit que c'est entre janvier et février. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est une chose que j'ai complètement ignorée xD Je suis désolée, c'est un petit caprice nécessaire pour faciliter le scénario. De toutes façons, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance..._

**Lady Lileni**

* * *

><p>Bon, petite info de la traductrice... Voici que se clôt le mois de mai, et avec lui, l'histoire... Ou du moins, tous les chapitres disponibles. Il se trouve que la dernière publication date d'avril 2010. Vous avez donc sous les yeux la traduction de tous les chapitres actuellement publiés sur le site, ce qui explique mes réponses parfois floues à vos commentaires. Je suis donc aussi peinée que vous de voir l'histoire s'arrêter là d'une façon brutale mais bon... Pour l'instant, c'est ainsi^^''<p>

A noter que l'auteur n'a pas laissé d'adresse e-mail valable -assez dur à contacter, quand même, dans ces cas là..- u.u

MAIS, deux choses peuvent nous donner espoir, à nous, lecteurs : UN, le message ci-dessus (« _cette fic ne sera jamais abandonnée, je sais que je la terminerai, mais ce que je ne sais pas est combien de temps cela me prendra _»). DEUX... Euh... Euh... Ben regardez-moi! Bientôt deux ans que « _Dessine-moi_ » traîne (**Edward** : _Nan mais t'as pas honte_? **Envy** : _Moi je dis, y'a des claques qui se perdent._ **W.A.** : _T'inquiète, j'en ai retrouvé une, tu la veux?_ :D **Envy** : _…_), et pourtant, elle sera finie, puisque SI, le chapitre d'après est en cours...! Bon, c'est un exemple personnel, après... Mais j'espère qu'on aura quand même la suite^^'

Sinon, petite « page » de pub : J'ai déjà fait d'autres traductions, je les mettrai en ligne bientôt -demain?- Gardez un œil sur les nouveautés ou mon profil ;)

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
